Jade Uchiwa
by prueflo
Summary: Après les Shippuden et si on ne tient pas compte de certains , la vie à Konoha va être perturbée par la famille Uchiwa dont trois membres vont gentiment revenir dans leur village natal. Les personnages sauf Jade appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Tous les personnages de cette fic (à part Jade) appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Episode 1: Les cousins rabibochés.**

Notre histoire se situe après les Shippuden. Naruto et ses amis ont 18 ans pour la plupart.

Neji, Tenten et Lee ont 20 ans, Kankuro a 22 ans et Temari a 20 ans est le Kazekage de Suna bien sur et Naruto n'a toujours pas retrouvé Sasuké.

Azuma est mort. Jiraya aussi, laissant le cœur de Naruto couler à flots. Orochimaru et Itachi Uchiwa aussi sont commençons par le commencement.

Chez les Hyûga, c'est un jour de fête: Hanabi fête ses 16 ans. Hiashi est là avec les membres de la branche secondaire de la famille. Neji et Hinata sont là également. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis un moment, accaparés par leurs missions. Mais le Hokage leur a laissé une semaine avant de les remettre au travail afin qu'ils puissent se reposer. (Sur la demande de Hiashi Hyuga. Avec l'âge, le chef de la famille a acquis de la sagesse et un meilleur jugement. La branche secondaire et la branche principale se sont réconciliées.)

Hinata est devenue une jeune femme charmante, attentionnée gentille, et, étonnamment, ferme et sûre d'elle. Elle n'a rien perdu de sa timidité, elle rougit toujours autant. Mais aujourd'hui, tout le monde la respecte, son père plus que tout autre. Hinata a su développer des techniques impressionnantes et efficaces. Elle est la fierté de la famille. Ce changement, elle le doit à Naruto, mais aussi à Neji. Elle a su quand elle était plus jeune ce que son cousin ressentait, pourquoi il détestait la branche principale, et elle-même. Elle a voulu lui prouver que rien n'était écrit, qu'il n'y avait pas de destin à suivre, qu'on pouvait toujours changer, qu'il suffisait de le vouloir. Il était là d'ailleurs, à discuter calmement avec son père.

Neji et Hiashi s'entretenaient souvent à propos de choses et d'autres mais surtout à propos de Izashi, le frère jumeau de Hiashi qui était mort pour le protéger et préserver le secret du Byakugan. Neji était considéré comme le fils de Hiashi et le chef de la famille faisait tout pour rattrapper ses erreurs passées envers son neveu et ses filles. Le jeune homme avait changé lui aussi depuis l'épreuve pour devenir chounin. Beaucoup changé. Il était devenu gentil, presque amical. Toujours un peu à sous-estimer les autres mais bon, il était déjà devenu plus sympathique.

Elle le regarda: son cousin avait encore grandi, il devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle. Et, étonnamment, elle le trouva plutôt mignon, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué. Elle ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, elle n'avait pas le temps entre son équipe et les leçons de Maître Tsunade, l'Hokage. Hinata était devenue la ninja-médecin de l'équipe et elle en était très fière. De plus, il n'était pas rare qu'elle garde Haruhi, la fille de Kurenaï et de Azuma. Shikamaru venait souvent voir la petite lui aussi. Aussi, Hinata s'était retrouvée à lui parler souvent et il avait fini par devenir son meilleur ami.

Neji regarda sa cousine: elle le regardait mais était comme perdue dans ses pensées, son regard était vague. Il sourit, amusé: Hinata avait changé, certes, mais au fond, elle restait toujours la même petite fille incroyablement rêveuse et timide. Hinata remarqua que Néji la regardait et rougit. Néji étouffa un rire et lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Elle sourit à son tour, embarrassée.

Soudain, une jeune fille sauta sur le dos du ninja:

-Grand frère Néji! s'écria la jeune fille qui n'était autre que Hanabi

Neji soupira:

-Hanabi, tu as 16 ans, il serait peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de me sauter sur le dos de cette manière. suggéra-t-il

-Tu rigoles? sourit Hanabi. C'est bien trop marant! ajouta-t-elle avant de regarder sa sœur. Hey, Hinata, regarde! lança-t-elle en lui adressant de grands signes

Hinata s'approcha. Hanabi n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler et Neji perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber. Hanabi éclata de rire tandis que Hinata et Hiashi se précipitaient vers Néji et elle:

-Vous ne vous êtes pas blessés? s'inquiéta Hinata

-Non, ça va. répondit Néji avant de se tourner vers Hanabi. Quant à toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre! dit-il, menaçant. Tu vas finir dans le lac si tu continues!

Hanabi lui tira la langue:

-Ca serait bien que t'arrêtes de traîner avec Naruto toi. fit Néji, exaspéré

Hanabi et lui se relevèrent et tout le monde continua à discuter bien gentiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Naruto Uzumaki n'a pas la pêche.**

Naruto était chez lui, assis sur son lit. Il pensait à Jiraya, son parrain, encore. Et à Sasuké. Ce Uchiwa! Comment Naruto avait-il pu ne se préoccuper que de Sasuke durant toutes ces années? Sasuke pour qui il n'était plus rien, Sasuke qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le frère qu'il avait été pour Naruto. Le jeune homme serra les poings et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Perdre un frère n'était pas assez, il avait en plus perdu son parrain! Naruto n'avait plus goût à rien. Même Saï et Sakura ne parvenaient plus à le faire sourire. Naruto s'en voulait d'imposer sa tristesse à ses amis aussi il ne sortait plus que pour les missions. Il regarda la photo de ses co-équipiers, à côté de celle de l'ancienne équipe 7. La colère prit le dessus. Il se saisit de la photo, fixa Sasuké et la balança contre le mur en hurlant:

-POURQUOI?

Il éclata en sanglots, conscient que la colère qu'il ressentait pourrait le pousser à être plus faible face à Kyubi.

On frappa à la porte:

-Allez vous-en. dit Naruto en cachant sa tête dans son oreiller

La personne ne tint pas compte de la phrase du blondinet et entre. C'était Sakura. Elle avait grandit, comme tout le monde. Ses cheveux avaient poussés un peu mais elle les avait coupés, suivant les conseils de Ino Yamanaka, sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme s'avança dans la pièce et ouvrit les rideaux avant de se retourner vers Naruto. Son regard passa de déterminé à peiné. Naruto ne bougea pas quand elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami:

-Naruto... murmura-t-elle

Le jeune ninja leva les yeux vers elle. Sakura dut utiliser toutes ses forces pour ne pas fondre en larmes à son tour: voir Naruto comme ça lui arrachait le cœur.

-Sa... Sakura?

Il s'assit en tailleur et essuya ses joues:

-Désolé, je croyais que c'était Konohamaru... dit-il

-Naruto, je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état-là... dit Sakura, inquiète

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien Sakura. assura Naruto. Pourquoi tu es là? On a une mission? s'enquit-il

-Non, mais le Hokage voudrait te voir. répondit Sakura en se levant. Elle m'a demandé de te ramener de gré ou de force.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut mamie Tsunade? grommela Naruto en se levant à son tour

Sakura lui fila un coup sur la tête:

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça! dit-elle

Naruto esquissa un sourire:

-Alors, on y va? demanda-t-il

Sakura sourit: Naruto était si mignon quand il souriait...

Elle secoua la tête:

-Enlèves-toi ça de la tête tout de suite! gronda son moi intérieur. Naruto est ton meilleur ami, capish? C'est comme si il était pris! Ok?

Elle sourit:

-Allons-y. dit-elle

Naruto la regarda avec curiosité:

-Tu es vraiment bizarre des fois tu sais Sakura-chan? dit-il

-Na ru to... gronda Sakura en montrant le poing.

Sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait, Naruto déguerpit à toute vitesse vers le bureau du Hokage. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit Temari et Kankuro du village caché des Sables:

-? Temari, Kankuro? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans le bureau de mamie Tsunade? s'étonna-t-il

-Tiens, t'es toujours aussi bête toi. dit Kankuro

-Quoi? s'emporta Naruto. Répètes un peu pour voir!

-Naruto, on ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer? demanda Tsunade, exaspérée

-Désolée pour le retard Tsunade-sama. dit Sakura en arrivant derrière Naruto et en lui filant un coup sur la tête

-Ce n'est pas grave. assura le Hokage.-Salut Sakura. dirent Temari et Kankuro

-Salut. sourit SakuraL'Hokage s'éclaircit la gorge et les ninjas la regardèrent:

-Naruto, Sakura, vous partez avec Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro pour Suna dès demain. dit Tsunade

-Gaara a des problèmes? s'inquiéta NarutoAprès avoir perdu Sasuké et Jiraya, il ne voulait pas aussi perdre Gaara, son deuxième frère.

-Non. le rassura Temari. Tout va bien.

-Pourquoi aller à Suna alors? s'étonna Sakura

Le Hokage regarda le cadre sur son bureau: une photo de Jiraya y était. Il souriait. En repensant à son ami, Tsunade sentit ses yeux s'embrumer:

-Naruto, c'est pour toi que vous y allez. dit Tsunade. Depuis... ce qui est arrivé à Jiraya, tu n'es plus apte à mener des missions à bien. Pendant votre absence, Ino et Choji vous remplaceront dans l'équipe de Kakashi. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions?

-Oui. Pourquoi Shikamaru vient avec nous? demanda Temari, apparemment agacée

-Il est en vacances alors je lui ai proposé de les terminer à Suna. Le Kazekage a accepté. répondit simplement Tsunade

-Gaara, tu vas me le payer! pensa Temari

Kankuro lança un regard en coin à sa sœur:

-Pauvre Shikamaru, elle va lui en faire baver... pensa-t-il

-Vous pouvez partir. dit le Hokage. Sakura, tu te charges de prévenir Shikamaru avec Temari.

-Oui.

Les 4 ninjas disparurent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3: Shikamaru et Haruhi**

Shikamaru était sur une butte du village, il regardait les nuages, se remémorant les années passées avec Azuma à jouer au jeu que tous les deux adoraient et auquel Shikamaru gagnait à chaque fois. Il était nostalgique en repensant à cette période.

Soudain, un mouvement à côté de lui attira son attention. Il regarda et sourit tendrement: c'était Haruhi qui venait de se réveiller de sa sieste. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et s'assit:

-Ton ton. dit-elle en souriant

Shikamaru sourit de plus belle: depuis qu'elle savait parler, Haruhi l'appelait Tonton Shika. Elle était si mignonne qu'elle le rendait complètement gaga. Il la voyait plus que Kurenaï et autant que Hinata. Il s'assit à son tour:

-Tu as bien dormi Haruhi? demanda-t-il

-Oui. sourit la petite

Elle leva la tête et observa les nuages. Shika sourit: elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu'elle allait sortir une phrase complète, probablement pour tourner les mots dans sa tête. Enfin, elle baissa la tête vers lui:

-J'ai rêvé de maman, de tata et de toi. dit-elle en souriant.

-Ah oui? demanda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce qu'on faisait? s'enquit-il en souriant

Elle regarda à nouveau le ciel mais moins longtemps cette fois:

-Vous partez avec papa. répondit la petite fille

Shikamaru se rembrunit:

-Dis tonton, tu vas pas partir, hein? demanda la petite, soudainement inquiète en s'appuyant sur les genoux pliés de Shika pour se lever

Le ninja la prit dans ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux:

-Ton papa est très loin Haruhi. Mais un jour ou l'autre, on le retrouvera tous. On sera tous ensemble pour toujours. Toi, ton papa, ta maman, ta tante Hinata et moi.

-Pour toujours? répéta la petite fille

-Oui. sourit Shikamaru. Mais ça sera dans longtemps alors jusqu'à ce moment là, je resterais avec toi. Et Hinata et ta maman aussi. assura Shika

Haruhi se blotit contre le torse de Shikamaru. Il la serra contre lui et remarque Temari qui arrivait: il se leva.

-Salut. dit-il

-Salut. répondit-elle

-Comment tu m'as trouvé? s'enquit-il

-Je suis passée voir Ino et Sakura est restée avec elle. répondit Témari

Haruhi décolla un peu Shika et regarda Témari avec curiosité. La ninja de Suna resta figée:

-C'est ta fille? s'étrangla-t-elle

-Non. répondit Shika

-Ouf. souffla Temari.

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais au fait? demanda-t-il

-Maître Tsunade m'a envoyé te prévenir que tu venais avec nous à Suna demain. dit Témari

-Nous qui? Et pour quoi faire? Je suis en vacances! râla Shika

-C'est pour Naruto. le renseigna Témari. Le Hokage pense que changer de décors lui fera du bien.

Shikamaru resta pensif quelques instants et Haruhi lui tapota la joue:

-Tonton, c'est qui? demanda-t-elle. Tu vas partir?

-Elle s'appelle Témari. répondit Shikamaru en souriant. Et oui, je vais partir.

-Oh... fit la petite, déçue

Temari s'approcha d'elle en souriant avec douceur:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te le ramènerais bientôt. dit-elle

Haruhi jaugea Temari du regard quelques instants et:

-Alors promets qu'il reviendra pour me voir! exigea la petite

Temari lui tendit son petit doigt en souriant:

-Je te le promets. assura-t-elle

La petite donna son petit doigt à Temari et sourit:

-D'accord, je te laisse tonton Shika alors.

-Merci. dit Temari

-Hey, je suis pas un paquet qu'on peut trimballer je vous signale! protesta Shikamaru

-Mais tonton, pendant que tu ne sera pas la, je serais avec tata Hinata. dit la petite. Comme ça, tu pourras aller avec Naruto.

Il sourit:

-Tu l'aimes bien à Naruto, hein? sourit-il

-Oui. Il est marrant. répondit Haruhi

Shika soupira:

-Bon, on va aller chez tata Hinata alors.

-Ouiii! fit la petite

Shikamaru regarda Témari:

-Tu viens avec nous? proposa-t-il

Elle sourit:

-D'accord. acquiesça-t-elle

Pendant le trajet, elle jeta des regards en biais à Shikamaru: il avait mûrit, il avait acquis un air sage, il ne râlait plus tout le temps... et il était trop mignon avec cette petite dans les bras. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant mais là, c'était autre chose. Le voir avec cette enfant dans les bras était attendrissant. Elle se prit même à se demander ce que ça serait s'ils avaient un enfant à eux avant de secouer vivement la tête: Quelle idée! Elle et Shikamaru? Jamais! Elle le regarda à nouveau: il souriait à Haruhi, la regardant contempler les nuages. Après tout, il était tellement gentil et mignon, pourquoi résister?

Ils arrivèrent à la demeure Hyûga. C'était le lendemain de la fête en l'honneur de Hanabi aussi Shikamaru estima qu'ils devaient être en plein ménage. Une servante vint ouvrir et le fit entrer. Il avait vu juste: des employés de maison s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour tout nettoyer. Haruhi regarda la scène avec une moue mécontente: elle détestait l'agitation. Shikamaru se tourna vers la servante qui leur avait ouvert:

-Je viens voir Hinata. annonça-t-il

-Elle est dans le jardin avec Monsieur Neji et Monsieur Hiashi, Monsieur Nara. répondit la servante

-Merci. répondit Shika en se dirigeant vers le lieu qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

Temari le suivait, évitant soigneusement les servantes qui s'activaient. Le petit groupe arriva au jardin et virent Hiashi et Hinata en plein combat et Neji qui regardait ave attention. Shikamaru alla vers lui:

-Salut Neji. fit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui

-Shikamaru? s'étonna Neji. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'enquit-il

-Je suis venu voir Hinata. répondit Shika. Je pars en mission à Suna demain avec Temari, Kankuro, Naruto et Sakura du coup, il faut qu'elle me prenne Haruhi pour ce soir. Sa mère ne rentre que demain. expliqua Shika

-Je ne savais pas que tu était si ami avec Hinata... dit doucement Neji

Shika haussa les épaules et attendit la fin de l'entraînement de sa meilleure amie.

-Ca suffit pour le moment. dit Hiashi. Neji, à toi.

-Oui. répondit le ninja en se levant.

Hinata vint vers Shika:

-Bonjour Shikamaru. Bonjour Haruhi. Bonjour Temari. dit-elle

-Tata! dit joyeusement la petite en sautant dans les bras de Hinata

La Hyûga rit:

-Comment tu vas ma chérie? demanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru, inquiète. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème à Suna? demanda-t-elle

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. répondit Shikamaru. Témari et Kankuro sont venus chercher Naruto pour lui faire changer d'air. Du coup, on y va lui, Sakura et moi.

Hinata acquiesça:

-Ca lui fera du bien je pense. dit-elle. Il n'allait pas très bien depuis que Jiraya...

Shikamaru acquiesça en silence puis se leva:

-Bon, nous on va y aller. Je dois aller préparer mes affaires pour demain. dit-il

-D'accord. sourit Hinata. Soyez prudents.

-Ne t'en fais pas. dit Témari. J'ai promis à cette petite que Shika reviendrait en un seul morceau.

-J'ai pas besoin de surveillance. grommela Shikamaru

Hinata rit et Shika fit un bisou sur la joue de Haruhi:

-Soit sage toi, d'accord? dit-il

-Oui. sourit la petite. A bientôt

Il acquiesça et partit avec Temari.


	4. Chapter 4

_Episode 4: Kiba et Ino au magasin de fleurs_

Kiba Inuzuka était en train de se balader dans Konoha avec Akamaru quand il remarqua Sakura qui sortait de la boutique Yamanaka.

-Hey, salut Kiba! dit-elle gaiement. Salut Akamaru.

-Salut Sakura. répondit Kiba

-Tu vas voir Ino? demanda-t-elle

-Ouais. admit-il

Sakura sourit: elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Kiba et sa meilleure amie sortent ensemble:

-Bon, alors à plus tard. dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil

Kiba la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue. Akamaru le tira de sa rêverie en aboyant:

-Oui, elle est vraiment bizarre... acquiesça Kiba. Mais toutes les filles le sont.

Akamaru aboya joyeusement et Kiba sourit:

-Oui, tu as raison, allons-y. dit-il

Il entra dans le magasin de fleurs et vit Ino derrière le comptoir:

-Salut Ino. dit-il

-Salut. sourit-elle

Akamaru sauta par dessus le comptoir, projetant Ino à terre. Elle éclata de rire: Akamaru lui lavait la figure à grands coups de langue. Kiba passa derrière le comptoir, amusé:

-On dirait que Akamaru a un faible pour toi. constata-t-il

Ino se redressa en souriant:

-Mais c'est réciproque. assura-t-elle en embrassant le chien sur la tête. Je l'adore Akamaru moi!

Kiba rit:

-Mais quel beau couple vous faîtes. se moqua-t-il

Ino prit la main que Kiba lui tendait et se releva:

-Merci. sourit-elle

-Alors, comment ça va? demanda-t-il-Bah, la boutique, c'est mortellement ennuyeux normalement mais j'ai vu Temari et Sakura alors ça va.

-Temari? s'étonna Kiba-Oui, elle est allée chercher Shikamaru. Ils partent demain pour Suna avec Naruto, Sakura et Kankuro.

-Il y a un problème là-bas? s'inquiéta KibaIno nia:

-Non, c'est pour Naruto. répondit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse. Selon Sakura, il ne va pas bien depuis ... enfin, tu sais...

Kiba acquiesça:

-Oui, c'est ce que je me disais. Akamaru et moi, on est allés manger chez Ichiraku l'autre jour et il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Naruto. Pourtant, tu le connais. Naruto est amoureux fou des ramens. plaisanta Kiba

Ino sourit:

-Oui. mais s'il n'en mange plus, c'est inquiétant... dit-elle

Kiba soupira et Akamaru aboya:

-Excellente idée Akamaru! sourit Kiba. Ino, est-ce que tu veux venir faire un tour avec nous? proposa-t-il

-Bah, pourquoi pas. sourit-elle en enlevant son tablier. Maman? appela-t-elle

-Oui? dit une voix venant de derrière

-Je vais faire un tour avec Kiba. prévins Ino

-D'accord. Prenez votre temps. répondit la voix

Kiba sourit devant l'embarras de Ino et ils sortirent.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Saï est devenu un ninja sur lequel on peut compter

Saï était tranquillement sur la tête du Yondaime en pierre et peignait le village en-dessous de lui. Depuis trois ans, il avait appris à ne plus faire de gaffes et les expressions venaient naturellement sur son visage maintenant... De temps en temps, il aimait bien charier Naruto et Sakura en faisant semblant d'analyser leur comportement et sortait des choses ridicules qui les faisaient réagir... Enfin, d'habitude. Depuis la mort du mentor de Naruto, l'hermite pas net (ou Jiraya), Naruto ne réagissait plus et Sakura était tellement préoccupée par lui qu'elle ne réagissait pas non plus. Saï n'avait même pas réussi à emmener Naruto chez Ichiraku depuis la mort du sanin légendaire le mois passé. Il soupira et regarda ce qu'il avait peint avec dégoût. Il froissa la feuille:

-C'est inutile! soupira-t-il.

Maintenant que Naruto ne déambulait plus dans la ville en braillant à tue-tête qu'il voulait des ramens, la ville était étrangement calme et ce n'était pas ce que Saï voulait représenter. Il voulait la gaieté, la vie, et il ne peignait que des choses sans âme depuis que Naruto avait perdu Jiraya. Il s'assit et contempla la ville. Soudain, une jeune femme apparut derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, il savait qui c'était.

-Saï, comment ça va aujourd'hui? demanda une voix féminine

Le ninja se retourna et vit sa petite amie, Tenten:

-Je n'ai rien peint de bien. dit-il en se retournant vers le village. Konoha n'est plus le même village sans Naruto qui crie partout... dit-il

Tenten s'assit à côté de lui:

-J'ai croisé Kiba et Ino. Il paraît que Naruto et Sakura partent pour Suna demain... dit-elle

-Oui, Kakashi m'a dit ça tout à l'heure...

-Saï, tu ne vas pas aller les voir avant le départ? s'enquit Tenten

-Si, j'irais voir Naruto après. Mais pour l'instant, il est encore devant la tombe des ninjas tombés pour Konoha... dit Saï

Tenten força Saï à se coucher et posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Après un instant de surprise, il sourit et posa une main sur la taille de la jeune ninja:

-Tu m'as l'air d'excellente humeur. dit-il, amusé

Elle sourit:

-Il faut bien que je te change les idées. Tu es trop morose en ce moment. dit-elle en souriant

Il l'attira contre lui et prit possession de ses lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Saï frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Le ninja ne répondit pas et Saï frappa à nouveau. Il entendit quelques bruits dans l'appartement et la porte s'ouvrit après un cliquetis. Le visage de Naruto apparut, totalement dans le gaz avec son bonnet sur la tête:

-keskia? bredouilla-t-il

-Salut Naruto. sourit Saï

-saijebossdemain. dit Naruto

-Hum... tu peux me répéter ça en français s'il te plait? demanda Saï

-Saï, qu'est-ce que tu fiches içi? demanda Naruto en se frottant les yeux

-Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Il parait que tu pars demain... dit le ninja aux cheveux noirs

-Ouais, 'vec Saku, 'mari, 'ika et 'kuro. répondit Naruto avant de bailler

-Bon, maintenant que je t'ai réveillé, bonne nuit Naruto. dit Saï en disparaissant

Naruto ferma la porte en soupirant et retourna se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Discussion au clair de lune

Vers les 22h, Hinata sortit de sa chambre pour laisser Haruhi s'endormir tranquillement. Elle ferma la porte en souriant et alla dans le jardin pour regarder la lune. Neji l'aperçut de sa maison et l'observa: elle était très belle. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le peu de vent qu'il y avait, ses yeux magnifiques dans lesquels se reflétaient la lune étaient empreints de gentillesse et de bonté. Il la trouvait désirable en somme... Il se reprit: c'était sa cousine! Il devait la protéger, pas tomber amoureux d'elle! Il la regarda à nouveau et vit qu'elle lui adressait un sourire. Il sourit à son tour et elle avança vers lui. Il fit de même et tous les deux se retrouvèrent au centre du jardin.

-Bonsoir Hinata. sourit-il

-Bonsoir grand frère Neji. sourit-elle

Il fit la moue:

-Excuse moi, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? demanda-t-elle

-Oh, non, pas du tout... dit Neji, embarrassé. C'est rien.

-Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelles grand frère. constata-t-elle

-Non. admit-il en baissant les yeux

Hinata eut un petit rire:

-Il te suffisait de me le dire tu sais. dit-elle

Il la regarda et sourit:

-Tu es ninja-médecin, c'est ça? demanda-t-il

-Oui. acquiesça Hinata

-Maître Tsunade dit que tu es douée et que tu apprends vite... continua-t-il

-Je ne sais pas... hésita Hinata. Je fais juste de mon mieux. sourit-elle

Néji regarda Hinata: elle l'impressionnait de plus en plus. Soudain, Shikamaru lui revint en mémoire et il se rembrunit:

-Dis moi... commença-t-il

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Shikamaru? s'enquit Neji

Hinata sembla surprise puis sourit:

-C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais pourquoi tu me poses cette question? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité

-Oh, comme ça... Juste... pour savoir...

Hinata sourit:

-Tu es un peu étrange Neji, tu sais? dit-elle.

Il fit la moue:

-Mais je t'aime bien comme ça. compléta-t-elle

Il se sentit bizarre. Flatté. Ce compliment lui allait droit au cœur, tel une flèche. Il se prit à rosir très légèrement. Si Hinata s'en aperçut, elle n'en montra rien et tourna son regard vers la lune.

-Tu sais Neji, c'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu progresser, et changer. dit-elle

-Comment ça? s'étonna le ninja

Elle sourit:

-Tu m'as servi de modèle, d'exemple à suivre. dit-elle. Je voulais être forte comme toi. Je suis vraiment contente qu'on se soit réconciliés. Les membres d'une même famille ne devraient pas se déchirer comme nous l'avons fait...

Neji ne répondit pas et fixa la lune à son tour. Hinata le regarda du coin de l'œil et rougit violemment: depuis quand son cousin était-il aussi beau? Il était devenu gentil. Et il lui faisait des compliments... Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'ils se parlent à nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Départ de Konoha

A 8h le lendemain matin, Naruto, Sakura, Témari, Kankuro et Shikamaru se retrouvèrent devant les portes de Konoha:

-Alors, on y va? demanda Kankuro

-Maître Hokage doit venir ainsi que Kakashi-sensei et Saï. dit Sakura

-Pourquoi ils viennent? s'étonna Naruto. On ne part quand même pas avec eux!

-Non, je ne pense pas. répondit Shikamaru. Ils doivent venir nous dire au revoir, tout simplement. continua-t-il, les mains dans les poches

-Et connaissant Kakashi-sensei, il va arriver en retard -.-'. soupira Sakura

Soudain, un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Les 5 ninjas se tournèrent vers la source de ce bruit et virent Konohamaru arriver. Il avait grandit lui aussi et passait ses journées à chercher un moyen de rendre le sourire à Naruto.

-NARUTOOOO! cria Konohamaru en lui fonçant dessus

Naruto se décala d'un pas et Konohamaru fonça dans le mur. Il se le prit de plein fouet et tomba en arrière:

-Uh? Konohamaru? C'est toi? demanda le blondinet

-Bien sur que c'est moi! s'écria le jeune ninja en se relevant avec vivacité. Tu allais partir sans me prévenir! hurla Konohamaru

-Ah... Désolé. sourit Naruto. Je t'ai peut-être oublié...

Le sourire passager de Naruto disparut et il baissa les yeux. Konohamaru parut désemparé:

-Chef, tu vas ou? demanda le jeune ninja

-On va à Suna. répondit Sakura.

-Ah... Pendant longtemps?

-On va en vacances. le renseigna Shikamaru. Alors tu te doutes bien que ça ne prendras pas trois ans.

-Héhé, oui. sourit Konohamaru. Alors, à bientôt Naruto! dit le jeune garçon avant de se volatiliser

-Décidément, il est pire que Naruto ce gamin. soupira Shikamaru. Toujours à faire autant de bruit de si bon matin...

-Ne commences pas à te plaindre. dit Témari, les bras croisés

Peu après, le Hokage arriva avec Kakashi, Saï, Hinata, Neji et Haruhi. Shikamaru alla directement vers Hinata et Haruhi:

-Haruhi, t'es déjà levée? s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais que t'aimais faire la grasse matinée...

Hinata sourit:

-Elle voulait te dire au revoir. dit-elle

Haruhi tendit les bras à Shikamaru. Il la prit dans ses bras et sourit. Elle bailla:

-Tu aurais du rester dormir Haruhi. dit-il, amusé. Tu vas être excécrable tout le reste de la journée.

-Même pas vrai! protesta la petite en grimaçant

Shikamaru éclata de rire. Néji restait un peu à l'écart mais surveillait Hinata qui discutait gaiement avec l'enfant et Shikamaru.

Le Hokage, Kakashi et Saï allèrent vers les autres ninjas:

-Bonjour à tous. dit Tsunade

-Bonjour Hokage-sama. répondirent les ninjas

-Salut les jeunes. dit Kakashi

Sakura le regarda:

-Vous n'êtes pas en retard aujourd'hui. constata-t-elle

-Oui, c'est surprenant, n'est-ce pas? fit Kakashi

-Je suis allé le chercher et je lui ai confisqué ça. sourit Saï en montrant le livre favori de Kakashi "Le paradis du batifolage".

Naruto baissa les yeux et tourna le dos. Sakura lança un regard noir à Saï.

-Désolé. fit celui-ci

Sakura, Kakashi, Saï, Tsunade et les ninjas du Sable regardèrent Naruto, inquiets.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là Tsunade-sama? demanda enfin Kankuro

-Je voulais vous prévenir que l'Akatsuki n'a pas renoncé à Naruto. dit-elle. C'est pourquoi vous devrez être très prudents sur le chemin. Ne vous faîtes pas remarquer.

-Oui sensei. répondit Sakura

Soudain, Haruhi se pencha un peu et vit Naruto, un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle tendit les bras vers lui en souriant:

-Naruto! dit-elle

Le jeune ninja se retourna, la vit et sourit:

-Hey, salut Haruhi. dit-il en venant vers Shika, Hinata, Néji et la petite. Shikamaru la lui mit dans les bras:

-Salut Hinata, salut Néji. dit Naruto

-B... Bonjour Naruto. dit Hinata en rougissant

-Hm. fit Néji en croisant les bras

-Dis Naruto, c'est toi qui part avec tonton Shika? demanda la petite

-Oui. répondit Naruto.

-Tu feras attention, hein? s'inquiéta Haruhi

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Haruhi, je suis le futur Hokage, t'as pas oublié? sourit Naruto

La petite rit:

-Oui, le Hokage des ramens! dit-elle

Naruto eut un sourire taquin:

-Et toi, le Hokage des siestes. riposta-t-il

-Je serais un Hokage plus forte que toi! assura la petite

-Nan, tu seras pas plus forte que moi! continua Naruto

Ils se défièrent du regard et finalement, Haruhi haussa les épaules:

-Tant pis alors, je serais comme ma tata! Je serais ninja-médecin!

-Et tu as raison. sourit Naruto. Parce que tu sais, les ninja-médecins, ce sont les plus forts.

-C'est vrai? demanda la petite, impressionnée. Plus fort que le Hokage?

-Dans certains domaines oui. assura Naruto

-Chouette! sourit la petite en applaudissant

-Naruto, appela Sakura, tu viens, on y va.

-J'arrive. répondit le ninja

Il confia la petite à Hinata et rejoignis sa co-équipière:

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore dit à cette pauvre enfant comme bétises? grommela Sakura

-Mais rien. assura Naruto. J'te jure Sakura.

-En avant! les interrompit Shikamaru

-Soyez prudents! crièrent le Hokage et Hinata en même temps

Les 5 ninjas disparurent.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Haruhi tient de son père

Neji, Hinata et Haruhi étaient tranquillement dans le jardin. Le jeune homme ne quittait plus sa cousine, utilisant le prétexte qu'il devait la protéger. Hinata était ravie de ce changement d'attitude et mettait son cousin à contribution quand il s'agissait de jouer avec Haruhi. Mais il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les enfants aussi il évitait de trop approcher la petite de peur de la blesser. Hinata venait d'envoyer une balle à Haruhi. La petite la rata et la balle roula jusqu'à Neji qui était adossé au mur et surveillait attentivement chaque geste de Hinata. La ninja se redressa et lui adressa un sourire:

-Neji, tu peux renvoyer la balle à Haruhi s'il te plait? demanda-t-elle

Le ninja prit la balle et la fit rouler à terre en direction de Haruhi. La petite passa à côté et marcha vers Neji sans le quitter des yeux. Elle avait un regard curieux. Hinata la regardait faire, prête à se jeter en avant au premier signe de déséquilibre de la petite. Neji, lui, la regardait avec étonnement. Haruhi arriva à deux pas de lui et leva la tête: il était grand. Trop grand, elle n'arrivait pas à voir sa tête. Et cela l'agaçait:

-Descend! ordonna-t-elle

Etonné, Neji obéit et s'accroupit, son regard à hauteur de celui de Haruhi. Elle le fixa un moment puis sourit:

-Tu as les mêmes yeux que tata. dit-elle.

-Ah... Heu... Oui... C'est normal... répondit Neji, complètement abasourdi

-Pourquoi? demanda la petite

-Eh bien, parceque Hinata est ma cousine. répondit Neji

-Ah... fit la petite en levant le nez vers les nuages.

Neji la regarda avec surprise et lança un regard interrogateur à Hinata. Elle semblait aussi surprise que lui. Enfin, Haruhi baissa les yeux vers le Hyûga:

-Tu l'aimes à tata alors? demanda-t-elle

-Heu... Oui, bien sur... répondit Neji

Cette phrase fit rougir Hinata à un tel point qu'elle dut baisser la tête et laisser ses cheveux cacher son visage pour que Neji ne le remarque pas.

-Bon. dit la petite avec un air contrit avant de reprendre joyeusement. Ca va alors. dit-elle. Je suis d'accord.

-Hein? s'étonna le ninja. Mais d'accord pour quoi? demanda-t-il

-Ben, pour que tu restes avec tata. répondit Haruhi faisant penser que c'était évident

Neji regarda Hinata avec surprise: elle était rouge comme une tomate, ça se voyait même à travers ses cheveux qui la cachaient. Il se releva et prit Haruhi dans ses bras en soupirant:

-Tu es bizarre comme gosse. Je crois que tu as hérité du côté étrange de Azuma...dit-il. Mais c'est pas plus mal. sourit-il

La petite sourit:

-Tu es bizarre aussi. dit-elle.

-On est bizarre tous les deux alors? demanda Neji, amusé

-Oui. acquiesça Haruhi

-Haruhi, Hinata? appela la voix de Hiashi

-On est là. répondit Hinata

Hiashi et Kurenaï apparurent dans le jardin, sortant du salon.

-Bonjour Kurenaï-sensei. dit Hinata avec un sourire, encore un peu rouge

-Bonjour Hinata. sourit Kurenaï

-Maman! s'exclama Haruhi

-Ma chérie! s'exclama Kurenaï en allant vers sa fille

Neji la lui donna maladroitement. Kurenaï sourit:

-Merci Neji. dit-elle avant d'entamer une discussion avec sa fille et Hiashi

Le Hyûga les regarda rentrer et soupira:

-Les enfants, c'est vraiment pas mon truc... dit-il

-Moi je trouve que tu t'en sortais bien... répliqua Hinata en rougissant légèrement et en triturant ses doigts

-Merci... dit Neji

-Hinata, on s'en va. appela Kurenaï de l'intérieur

-J'arrive sensei. dit Hinata en rentrant


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Gaara, un ami qui réveille.

Deux jours après être partis de Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, Témari, Kankuro et Shikamaru arrivèrent à Suna. Ils entrèrent directement dans le bureau du Kazekage:

-Salut Gaara! lança Kankuro en souriant

Le Kazekage avait une tête de plus que son aîné et avait un air sage et calme peint sur le visage:

-Bonjour Kankuro.

Les autres entrèrent:

-Salut Gaara! dit Témari en s'asseyant sur le bureau de son frère

-Bonjour Kazekage-sama. dirent Sakura et Shikamaru

-Salut Gaara. dit Naruto

-Bonjour à tous. dit le Kazekage en se levant

Il alla directement vers Naruto et le fixa un long moment:

-Hem... Gaara... T'es bizarre... dit Naruto

-Toi, tu viens avec moi. dit le Kazekage en passant son bras derrière le cou de Naruto. Témari, Kankuro, vous montrez leurs chambres aux autres.

-D'accord. dirent Kankuro et Témari

Gaara entraîna Naruto en dehors de son bureau sous les regards inquiets des autres ninjas.

Les deux amis allèrent sur le toit du bureau de Gaara. Le Kazekage consentit enfin à lâcher Naruto:

-Tu ne vas pas bien, efface ce sourire calculé de ton visage. dit Gaara

Naruto baissa la tête:

-Désolé... dit-il.

Gaara soupira:

-Franchement, j'espérais que l'Hokage avait exagéré quand elle m'a demandé de t'accueillir içi et quand elle disait que t'allais mal... dit-il en regardant son ami

-Je vais bien. dit Naruto en relevant la tête

-Tu mens. affirma Gaara

Naruto alla s'assoir à côté du Kazekage:

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a envoyé içi... dit-il

-Parce que je compte te changer les idées. répondit Gaara. Et parce que je pense que ça te feras du bien d'être loin de Konoha quelques temps.

-Mouais... fit Naruto, sceptique

Soudain, Gaara prit le blondinet par le col et fixa ses yeux:

-Naruto, est-ce que tu crois que Jiraya aimerait te voir comme ça, à pleurer sa mort sans cesse? demanda Gaara avec un air terrible. Et Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il dirait? Tu voulais éviter à Sakura de souffrir n'est-ce pas? Et tu crois que tu fais quoi là? Tu penses qu'elle se fiche de te voir dans cet état? Tu penses qu'elle n'en souffre pas?

Naruto ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Gaara le lâcha et Naruto le regarda, étonné:

-Gaara... commença-t-il

-Quoi?

-Je t'ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps! s'écria Naruto. T'as pris des cours de paroles ou quoi? C'est trop fort, comment t'as pas arrêté de parler!

Gaara sourit et échangea un regard avec Naruto:

-Merci Gaara. dit le ninja de Konoha

Le Kazekage sourit et se leva:

-De rien. dit-il. Viens maintenant, il y a le repas qui nous attend.

-Le repas? s'étonna Naruto. On mange quoi?

-Des ramens. dit Gaara avec un sourire en coin

-Quoi? Mais il fallait me le dire plus tôt! s'écria Naruto. Allez viens, on rejoint les autres! dit-il en s'élançant dans les escaliers

Gaara sourit à nouveau et suivit son ami calmement.

Les ninjas étaient dans la salle de réception du bureau du Kazekage. Témari et Kankuro leur avaient montré leurs chambres et tous étaient revenus au bureau de Gaara. Ils entendirent un gros bruit de collision. Peu après, Naruto entra en trombe et s'arrêta face à Sakura avec un sourire craquant:

-Eh Sakura! dit-il

-Naruto? s'étonna-t-elle *Il a l'air d'aller mieux...* pensa-t-elle

-Sakura, je tiendrais ma promesse! dit Naruto. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pas oublié. Je te ramènerais Sasuke! promit Naruto

Sakura le regarda avec surprise puis sourit:

-Je te fais confiance Naruto. assura-t-elle

Naruto se stoppa net et regarda sa co-équipière: qu'est-ce qu'elle était jolie! Et il l'avait oubliée. Il avait oublié sa promesse... Il s'en voulait mais voir Sakura sourire à nouveau sans voir de préoccupation dans ses yeux roses était une vraie joie. Gaara avait raison, elle avait du s'inquiéter. Il se sentit encore plus coupable.

Shikamaru regardait Naruto: ça faisait cinq minutes que les émotions se succédaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne quitte Sakura des yeux. Il soupira et lui fila un coup sur la tête:

-Naruto, tu bug ou quoi? demanda-t-il. C'est Sakura qui t'hypnotise comme ça?

-Hein? cria Naruto. Non non, pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shikamaru! s'écria-t-il en frappant Shika à son tour

Sakura rit, heureuse de voir Naruto redevenir normal.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Le retour de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le lendemain, Naruto se leva tranquillement vers les dix heures du matin et il partit faire un tour dans le village de Suna. Il était en train de marcher en fixant le ciel quand il vit quelqu'un qui l'observait sur un toit. Curieux, il sauta dessus mais n'eut que le temps de voir le quelqu'un s'enfuir. Il le suivit jusqu'à la sortie du village et se stoppa net: le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui n'était autre que Sasuke. Ce cher Sasuke Uchiwa était devant lui, les mains dans les poches, dans son ancien uniforme (qu'il avait un peu agrandi bien sur). Il avait même un bandeau de Konoha. En somme, rien ne laissait voir qu'il était parti de Konoha six ans plus tôt. Il lança un regard à Naruto, comme si de rien n'était:

-Bah alors, on ne dit plus bonjour? demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance

Naruto serra les poings. Comment ce crétin de Sasuke pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était? Comment ce débile de première classe pouvait faire semblant de n'être parti qu'hier? Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui et Sasuke lui adressa un sourire narquois:

-T'es devenu muet ou quoi? fit-il

Un chakra rouge entoura Naruto, ses yeux devinrent rouges, des griffes poussèrent à la place de ses ongles, ses moustaches dessinées se clarifièrent, ses canines poussèrent. Sans prévenir, il fonça sur Sasuke et lui colla son poing dans le menton. Le ninja déserteur n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et fut projeté dans la ville, atterrissant dans le mur renforcé du bureau de Gaara. Sasuke se releva tandis que Naruto arrivait en courant sur ses quatre pattes. Les ninjas de Konoha, le Kazekage et ses deux frère et sœur sortirent du bureau et regardèrent Sasuke avec étonnement. Naruto atterrit juste devant Sasuke. Ce dernier se relevait difficilement. Il saignait de la bouche. Il essuya le sang qui coulait et regarda Naruto:

-Si tu veux jouer à ça, je peux sans problèmes m'amuser moi aussi tu sais? sourit Sasuke

La deuxième queue de Naruto poussa lentement. Il fixait Sasuke comme s'il voulait le déchiqueter sur place. Gaara intervins:

-Naruto, calme toi s'il te plaît. dit-il, méfiant et faisant signe aux habitants qui s'étaient rassemblés de s'éloigner

Naruto poussa un cri terrifiant. Sasuke eut un sourire narquois:

-Toujours pas capable de te battre sans le Kyubi, hein Naruto? dit-il

La troisième queue se forma lentement et il avança avec la même lenteur vers Sasuke. Sakura se précipita sur Naruto en pleurant et le prit dans ses bras. Il se stoppa net, surpris, et regarda Sakura. Elle enfouit son visage dans le torse du jeune ninja, resserrant son étreinte. Sasuke parut étonné lui aussi:

-Naruto, je t'en prie... dit Sakura alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

-Sakura, écartes toi de lui, il est dangereux... dit Sasuke avec froideur

-TAIS TOI! hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers le Uchiwa sans lâcher Naruto. J'ai confiance en Naruto! assura-t-elle

Gaara acquiesça. Naruto continuait à fixer Sakura. Est-ce qu'elle faisait ça pour lui ou pour Sasuke? En émettant cette hypothèse, Naruto se sentit encore plus en colère. Il gronda et expulsa une vague de chakra de son corps. Des entailles apparurent sur tout le corps de Sakura mais elle s'accrocha à Naruto de toutes ses forces.

-Naruto, regarde la! ordonna le Kazekage en se relevant

Naruto obéit. Sakura leva lentement les yeux vers lui. Elle pleurait.

-Naruto, s'il te plait... Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal... dit-elle. Je t'en prie, reprends le dessus...

Lentement, Naruto se calma. Le chakra de Kyubi disparut et Naruto tomba au sol, Sakura le retenant un peu:

-Désolé... murmura-t-il, des larmes dévalant ses joues

Sakura sourit:

-C'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu te sois repris... J'ai eu peur pour toi Naruto... dit-elle

Il s'évanouit, à bout de force.

Sakura était dans la chambre de Naruto depuis presque une heure quand elle en sortit. Shika et Témari étaient là. Sasuke aussi mais plus à l'écart.

-Alors? demanda Shikamaru

-Il va bien. sourit Sakura. Il s'est calmé juste à temps. dit-elle en essuyant son front avec un tissus. Je n'ai presque rien eu à faire.

Shikamaru soupira:

-Décidément, il nous aura tout fait celui-là. Il ne peut pas se tenir tranquille de temps en temps, non? râla-t-il

Témari le prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle:

-Merci Sakura, à plus tard. dit-elle

-Eh, mais où tu m'emmènes là? demanda Shika

-Suis moi et arrêtes de râler! grogna Témari

-Quelle galère les femmes! râla Shikamaru

Sakura rit puis vit Sasuke s'approcher d'elle. Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire:

-Heu... Salut... hésita Sasuke, ayant perdu toute sa froideur

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle froidement

-Comment va Naruto? demanda Sasuke

-Je viens de le dire, il va bien. répondit Sakura, les lèvres pincées

-Et toi? s'enquit l'Uchiwa

-Je vais bien. assura Sakura

-Tant mieux... dit-il. Mais, t'avais pas besoin de l'empêcher de m'attaquer, je sais me défendre.

Elle eut un rictus:

-Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai protégé Sasuke. dit-elle.

-Oui, bien sur. sourit Sasuke, sceptique

Sakura le toisa:

-Arrêtes de te prendre pour le centre du monde Uchiwa. cracha-t-elle, méprisante. Si j'ai cramponné Naruto, c'était pour le protéger lui, pas toi. Si Naruto n'avait pas risqué sa vie en t'attaquant avec le Kyubi, je l'aurais laissé te démolir le portrait.

Sasuke eut un rictus amusé:

-Il ne peut pas me battre sans le Kyubi. dit-il, sur de lui

-Hn. fit Sakura. T'es pitoyable mon vieux. dit-elle avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Naruto

Sasuke la plaqua violemment au mur et la força à le regarder dans les yeux:

-Est-ce que tu m'aurais enfin lâché Sakura? demanda-t-il

-Exactement. répondit Sakura. Tu es revenu trop tard Sasuke. Tu nous as trop fait souffrir. Naruto t'en veut à mort, et moi, je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé promettre qu'il te ramènerait.

-Il t'a promis ça? s'étonna Sasuke

-Oui. répondit Sakura avec un sourire, ses yeux perdus dans le vague.

Sasuke s'écarta:

-Je vois... Est-ce que les choses ont... évoluées entre vous? demanda-t-il

-Comment ça? s'étonna Sakura

-Ben, vous êtes ensemble non? Depuis le temps que Naruto est amoureux de toi...

-Pas du tout! répondit Sakura en rougissant. On est pas ensemble! C'est mon meilleur ami! protesta-t-elle

Sasuke eut un air narquois:

-Tu n'agis pas comme s'il n'était qu'un ami... fit-il remarquer

-Pff, n'importe quoi! dit Sakura

Il y eut un moment de silence puis:

-Est-ce que je peux le voir? s'enquit Sasuke

-Pas sans moi. répondit Sakura. Et je te conseille de ne pas l'énerver.

-Comme si j'avais peur de lui.

Sakura eut un sourire en coin:

-Je ne disais pas ça pour Naruto. dit-elle

Sasuke ne répondit pas mais il ne pensait pas réellement que Sakura pouvait lui faire le moindre mal. Tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre et Sakura s'assit sur le lit de Naruto tandis que Sasuke s'adossa au mur. La jeune fille ajusta le coussin de Naruto et lui prit la main en fixant son visage, inquiète. Doucement, le ninja blond émergea:

-Sakura-chan? demanda-t-il la bouche pâteuse

-Comment tu te sens Naruto? demanda-t-elle

-Comme si j'avais reçu un Rasengan dans la tête. plaisanta le ninja

Sakura sourit:

-C'est quoi ça un Rasengan? demanda Sasuke

Naruto ouvrit soudainement les yeux et s'assit, regardant Sasuke. A nouveau, le chakra rouge commença à envelopper le ninja. Sakura serra sa main. Naruto se calma directement et le chakra rouge disparut:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches içi Sasuke-con? gronda Naruto, menaçant

-Je suis revenu, c'est tout. répondit Sasuke.

-Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on est pas à Konoha là. répliqua Naruto

-Sans blagues? riposta Sasuke. T'as fait des progrès dis donc! ironisa-t-il

Naruto serra les poings mais Sakura se leva devant lui, menaçante:

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenu Sasuke! gronda-t-elle

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, boulette rose? Tu vas pleurer? demanda Sasuke, ironique

Sakura ajusta son gant et frappa de toutes ses forces sur Sasuke. Il traversa le mur et se retrouva quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin: il n'avait pas cru bon de l'éviter, pensant qu'elle était toujours aussi faible qu'avant. Naruto regarda Sakura, contrarié:

-Pourquoi toi t'as le droit de le frapper? s'indigna-t-il

Sakura lui lança un regard noir:

-Je t'avais demandé de ne plus utiliser la puissance de Kyubi! gronda-t-elle. Tu sais que c'est dangereux!

Naruto baissa les yeux en voyant les blessures de Sakura:

-Désolé... murmura-t-il

Sakura s'approcha de lui. Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le frappe et ferma les yeux mais il sentit les bras de la jeune fille l'enlacer tendrement. Il rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, étonné:

-Sa... Sakura? fit-il en rougissant

La jeune fille était assise près de lui et se laissait aller contre con torse, cachant son visage dans les plis du tee-shirt du jeune ninja:

-J'ai eu si peur Naruto... dit-elle

-Excuse moi. dit-il, se sentant coupable. Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

-C'est pas pour moi que j'ai eu peur! protesta Sakura.

Naruto se figea:

-Comment ça? s'enquit-il

-J'ai eu peur pour toi. expliqua Sakura. La dernière fois que tu as invoqué Kyubi, tu as mis des mois à t'en remettre... Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence...

Naruto enlaça à son tour la jeune fille:

-Merci Sakura-chan. *Si tu savais comme je t'aime...* pensa-t-il

*Je t'aime Naruto...* pensa Sakura en même temps


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Déclaration mutuelle.

Temari et Shikamaru venaient de sortir de l'hôpital de Suna et marchaient vivement, Temari traînant Shika:

-Eh, dis moi au moins où on va! dit Shikamaru

Temari s'arrêta brusquement et Shikamaru faillit la percuter. Il l'évita à temps et tomba:

-Franchement, tu peux pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes comme ça? râla Shika en se relevant

Temari ne répondit pas et resta figée. Shikamaru la regarda, intrigué: elle avait le regard fixé sur quelqu'un. Il suivit son regard et vit un ninja de Suna se diriger vers eux en souriant.

*Mince, qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut celui-là?* se demanda Shikamaru

Le ninja les aborda:

-Salut ma belle. dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Comment vas-tu Temari? demanda-t-il

-Bien. répondit Témari, comme hypnotisée

Shikamaru lui lança un regard en coin: elle n'allait pas bien. La peur se lisait dans son regard. Il la prit par le bras:

-Viens. dit-il en se tournant

-Hey! l'interrompit le ninja. Ou tu vas avec ma fiancée? demanda-t-il

Shika se figea: "sa fiancée"? Il se tourna vers Temari. Elle avait les yeux baissés et refusait de regarder Shika. Il la lâcha lentement:

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais fiancée. dit-il doucement

Temari leva les yeux vers lui, au bord des larmes. Il fronça les sourcils: qu'est-ce qu'elle avait? Pourquoi elle pleurait? Elle devait être heureuse d'être fiancée, même à ce gros naze. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu le cœur ravagé comme lui.

-Bon, on se verra tout à l'heure Temari. Dit Shika en se détournant d'elle, mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

La jeune fille se précipita sur lui et lui agrippa le bras:

-Ne pars pas Shikamaru, s'il te plait... dit-elle

Le ninja la regarda: des larmes coulaient de ses yeux fermés sur ses joues. Il la décolla de son bras et lui essuya les joues délicatement:

-Temari, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. demanda-t-il doucement

Elle nia sans ouvrir les yeux et se raccrocha au bras du ninja de Konoha. Le ninja de Suna s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le bras:

-Allez, viens avec moi! ordonna-t-il

Shikamaru écarta vivement Temari du ninja de Suna:

-A quoi tu joues le mioche? gronda-t-il

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille aller avec toi. répondit Shika. Laisse la tranquille.

-Hn. Comme si un mioche de Konoha allait me donner des ordres à moi. ricana le ninja de Suna

Shikamaru envoya quatre shurikens sur le gars, ce qui le cloua au mur de derrière puis il prit Temari dans ses bras et sauta sur un toit à proximité. Il l'y déposa délicatement et elle se précipita sur lui en éclatant en sanglots. Shika était désemparé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

-Temari, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec ce type. dit Shikamaru

-Il... Il veut m'épouser. sanglota Temari

-Eh ben, c'est plutôt bien ça, non?

Temari nia.

-Pourquoi? demanda Shika

-Parce que je ne l'aime pas.

-Ben alors, refuse de te marier avec lui.

-J'ai pas le choix...

-Comment ça?

-Il a dit que si je vivais toujours à Suna, je devais me marier avec lui avant la prochaine lune. Et c'est la semaine prochaine...

Shikamaru resta pétrifié: Temari allait lui être enlevée la semaine d'après? Impossible! Il ne l'accepterait pas!

-Pars avec moi. dit-il

-Hein? s'étonna Temari

-Si tu pars, t'éviteras le mariage.

-Oui, mais...

-Pars avec moi. répéta Shikamaru

-Pourquoi?

-Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te regarder te marier sans rien dire!

-Mais...

-Si pour que tu ne te maries pas avec ce mec, il faut te cacher, alors on ira... je ne sais pas moi. On ira n'importe où du moment que ce gars ne te trouve pas. dit Shika, réfléchissant

-T'es sérieux? demanda Temari

-Ouais. répondit Shika

-Mais, pourquoi tu ferais tout ça pour moi?

Shikamaru se détourna d'elle:

-Je ne te laisserais pas te marier avec un gars que t'aime pas. Si tu l'aimais, je ne pourrais rien dire, mais comme c'est pas le cas... Et puis, peut-être que t'en trouveras plein des gars qui seront fous de toi ailleurs... à Konoha par exemple...

-Il n'y en a qu'un que je veux...

-Ah? Qui?

Temari ne répondit pas. Shika se tourna vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux:

-C'est un gros flemmard qui se plaint tout le temps. dit-elle

Shika sourit:

-Qui te dis que ce gros flemmard n'aime pas quelqu'un lui aussi? Une fille avec 4 couettes blondes et la manie de crier et de frapper tout le temps...

Temari sourit:

-Quelle déclaration... se moqua-t-elle, amusée

Shikamaru eut un air embarrassé:

-Désolé, je suis pas doué pour ces choses là... dit-il

Elle s'approcha de lui et sourit:

-Au contraire. assura-t-elle avant d'enlacer Shika et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Merci Shika.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Une rencontre renversante

Gaara se promenait dans Suna. Comme son bureau était en travaux, il ne pouvait pas travailler comme prévu.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sasuké était de retour. Il avait envoyé un message à l'Hokage pour la prévenir. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Sasuké. Pas du tout même. Ses airs arrogant et narquois en permanance lui rappelaient la façon dont les villageois de Suna le regardaient à une période de sa vie. Mais tout avait changé à présent. Il était le Kazekage. Tout le monde le respectait et certains le regardaient même avec admiration. Les villageois le saluaient dès qu'ils le voyaient. Ca l'avait mis mal à l'aise au début mais il s'était habitué et répondait machinalement. Il réfléchissait tout en regardant le ciel quand soudain, quelqu'un le percuta. Il ne recula que de quelques pas mais la personne tomba à la renverse:

-Mais ça va pas non? s'indigna la personne

Gaara baissa les yeux et vit une jeune fille d'environ son âge. Elle avait la peau très blanche, ses cheveux étaient bruns, mi-longs( ils lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que les épaules), ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que la nuit. Elle le regardait étonnée:

-Oh, désolée Kazekage-sama. dit-elle en rougissant

Gaara ne put s'empêcher de lui tendre la main:

-Est-ce que ça va? demanda-t-il

-Oui, merci. Encore désolée. dit la fille en se saisissant de la main du Kazekage

-Ce n'est pas grave. assura-t-il

Gaara ne parvenait pas à quitter la fille des yeux. Elle eut un sourire, comme amusée:

-Vous allez bien Kazekage-sama? demanda-t-elle. Vous avez l'air perdu...

Il se reprit et lâcha la main de la jeune fille:

-Oui, je vais bien. dit-il. Où courrais-tu comme ça?s'enquit-il

-Ah! Ma soeur! J'ai failli l'oublier! s'exclama la fille. Merci Kazekage-sama. Au revoir. dit-elle en partant en courant

-Attends, je ne connais même pas... ton nom...

La jeune fille ne l'entendit pas. Gaara resta planté là jusqu'à ce que Témari et Shikamaru arrivent main dans la main. Témari le regarda anxieusement:

-Gaara? appela-t-elle

Le Kazekage tourna le regard vers elle:

-Est-ce que tout va bien? s'enquit-elle, inquiète

-Je ne suis pas sur... reconnut-il

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'étonna Témari.

-Une fille m'a percuté... dit Gaara, comme absent

-Ah? *Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton air ahuri-.-'*

-Je ne connais même pas son nom...

-Comment elle était? s'enquit Témari

-Elle avait la peau pâle, les cheveux bruns mais pas tout à fait noirs, les yeux noirs, un haut moulant court...

-Et un pentalon plus long que la moyenne je parie. acheva la soeur du Kazekage

Il la regarda, étonné:

-Je suppose que c'est elle qui t'es rentré dedans et qu'elle cherchait sa soeur? demanda Témari

-Oui. reconnut-il

-Je la connais. sourit Témari.

Gaara ne répondit pas et détourna le regard vers la direction qu'avait pris la fille.

-Qui est-elle? demanda-t-il enfin

-Elle s'apelle Jade. C'est une ninja de Suna. Elle doit souvent garder sa petite soeur de 10 ans, Lohna, parceque leur mère est souvent en mission. Mais elle arrive quand même à partir avec son équipe quand il le faut. Elle est incroyablement distraite et lunatique. exposa Témari.

-Comment ça se fait que tu la connaisse si bien? s'étonna Gaara

-C'est une de mes amies. répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Oh... fit le Kazekage

Sasuké arriva de là où était partie Jade. Gaara détourna le regard mais Sasuké vint vers lui:

-Salut. dit l'Uchiwa, les mains dans les poches

-Bonjour Sasuké. dit Gaara avec froideur

-Salut. répondit Shika, l'air de s'ennuyer à mort

Témari ne répondit pas et lança un regard noir au ninja déserteur.

-Bon, à ce soir Gaara.

-Oui. répondit le Kazekage

Témari et Shikamaru s'en allèrent, laissant Gaara et Sasuké seuls:

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? s'enquit Gaara

-Te parler de Naruto. dit Sasuké.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est à Suna? demanda Sasuké

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander mais à lui. répondit Gaara en partant vers son bureau.

Sasuké le suivit:

-Il ne veut pas me parler. maugréa Sasuké

*Et ça t'étonnes?-.-'* pensa Gaara

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il est là?

-Oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis en rien concerné par ce qui a amené Naruto à se retrouver içi. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, vas lui demander.

-Mais comme je te l'ai dit, Sakura et lui refusent de me parler.

-Quelle surprise. ironisa le Kazekage

-Comment ça? demanda Sasuké, sur la défensive

Gaara stoppa et se tourna face au Uchiwa:

-Tu repoussais Sakura quand vous étiez dans la même équipe, tu as déserté Konoha, tu t'es battu contre Naruto, tu leur a dit des choses que seul un monstre sans coeur dirait et tu t'étonnes qu'ils ne te parlent plus quand tu reviens six ans après être parti sans explication et sans excuse. résuma Gaara. A leur place, non seulement je ne te parlerais pas, mais je te tuerais probablement.

Sasuké ne répondit pas et Gaara se volatilisa.

L'après-midi, Gaara était dans une cour de la ville, assis sur un banc. Il repensait à la jeune fille, Jade. Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle? C'était bizarre. Son visage ne quittait pas son esprit. A midi, au repas, il n'avait pas réussi à tenir une conversation avec Naruto, ce qui avait inquiété celui-ci et Témari. Il soupira: il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une simple fille l'obsédait à ce point la. Soudain, il entendit des voix venant dans sa direction. Il reconnut celle de Témari masi n'était pas sur de la deuxième. Est-ce que c'était la voix de Jade? En effet, les deux jeunes filles arrivaient dans la cour tout en parlant de Shikamaru:

-Heureusement que tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture, hein? dit Jade avec un sourire taquin

Témari haussa les épaules avec un air faussement désespéré:

-Que veux-tu? dit-elle. Je dois être attirée par les flemmards.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. Gaara fixait Jade. Ele dut le sentir car elle tourna la tête vers lui et rougit. Témari le remarque et fit un signe à son frère:

-Eh, Gaara! fit-elle en agitant la main

Le Kazekage se leva et rejoignit les filles:

-Je te présente Jade. dit Témari avec un sourire amusé

-Bonjour Kazekage-sama. dit Jade, les joues rouges, sans regarder le Kazekage

-Appelles moi Gaara. dit-il en sentant ses joues brûler

Témari regarda son frère avec étonnement avant de retenir un rire de justesse puis elle fit semblant d'appercevoir Shikamaru:

-Eh, Shika, attends moi! cria-t-elle. Bon, je vous laisse. dit-elle à l'adresse de Jade et de Gaara. Discutez bien. ;)

Elle s'élança vers la sortie en courant. Après un moment de gêne, Gaara entama la discussion et ils finirent par plaisanter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Mesures de sécurité.

Le Hokage venait de recevoir un message de Suna et était pensive. Ainsi, Sasuke Uchiwa, le seul survivant du clan maudit de Konoha, était revenu après 6 ans d'absence. Mais pourquoi? Pour quelles raisons ce jeune Uchiwa était-il revenu? S'était-il enfui ou Orochimaru l'avait-il envoyé en mission? Gaara n'avait fourni aucune explication. Elle relut la lettre:

"Bonjour Seigneur Hokage. Sasuke Uchiwa est revenu. Bonne journée."

Tsunade grogna: le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'était que Gaara ne s'embarrassait pas de paroles inutiles. On frappa à la porte:

-Entrez. dit Tsunade

Shizune s'exécuta:

-Bonjour Tsunade-sama. dit-elle

-Bonjour Shizune. répondit le Hokage

-Est-ce que tout va bien? s'enquit Shizune en voyant l'air préoccupé de Tsunade

Le Hokage lui tendit la lettre de Gaara. Shizune la lut et regarda Tsunade avec étonnement:

-Sasuke Uchiwa est revenu? s'étonna-t-elle

Tsunade acquiesça:

-Vous pensez que c'est un ordre d'Orochimaru? la questionna Shizune

-Je ne sais pas... admit le Hokage. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de le rapatrier à Konoha si c'est un plan de ce cher adorateur des serpents...Il faut que j'envoie quelqu'un pour l'interroger.

-C'est une bonne idée. acquiesça Shizune

Le Hokage resta pensive un moment puis:

-Shizune, convoque moi Neji Hyûga, Hinata Hyûga, Saï et Kakashi.

-Tout de suite maître. dit Shizune avant de se volatiliser

Quelques poignées de minutes plus tard, les quatre ninjas arrivèrent:

-Bonjour Hokage-sama. dirent-ils tous

-Bonjour. dit Tsunade. Vous partez tous les quatre en mission pour Suna.

-Un problème avec Naruto? s'enquit Kakashi

-Non, un problème avec Sasuke Uchiwa. répondit le Hokage. Il est à Suna et prétend qu'il est revenu pour de bon apparemment.

-Sasuke? s'étonna Kakashi

-Vous allez l'interroger. Je veux savoir si il est en mission pour Orochimaru ou s'il est simplement devenu raisonnable. dit-elle. Vous êtes des experts tous les trois dans l'art de déchiffrer les émotions. continua Tsunade en regardant Saï, Neji et Hinata. Je compte sur vous pour faire de votre mieux.

-Oui. dirent les trois

-Kakashi, donne ça au Kazekage et envoie moi un rapport dès que possible.

-Bien. dit le ninja copieur en prenant le rouleau que lui tendait Tsunade

-Partez le plus vite possible. ordonna-t-elle

-Oui. dirent les quatre avant de disparaître

Deux jours plus tard, les quatre ninjas arrivèrent à Suna et allèrent directement dans le bâtiment du bureau du Kazekage. L'assistant de Gaara les accueillit:

-Oui? fit-il

-Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha. Le Hokage nous a envoyés et j'ai un message pour le Kazekage. dit Kakashi

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, le bâtiment est en travaux. dit l'assistant, ennuyé. Naruto à démoli la partie où il y avait le bureau du Kazekage. Gaara-sama doit être en ville...

-Très bien, nous allons le chercher. dit Kakashi. Merci.

Les quatre sortirent du bureau:

-Neji? demanda Kakashi

-BYAKUGAN! dit Neji, activant sa technique héréditaire

Après un court instant:

-Le Kazekage est à 200 mètres au sud-est. répondit Neji en désactivant le byakugan

-Allons-y. dit Kakashi

Tous les quatre partirent vers l'endroit où était le Kazekage. Gaara était assis seul sur un banc et semblait attendre quelqu'un.

-Bonjour Kazekage-sama. dit Kakashi

-? Kakashi-san?

-Tsunade-sama nous a envoyés pour Sasuke Uchiwa. expliqua le ninja copieur en donnant le parchemin à Gaara

Le Kazekage parcourut la lettre du regard et acquiesça:

-Très bien, je vous laisse vous en charger. dit Gaara. Il doit être dans sa chambre, dans le bâtiment de mon bureau.

-Bien. dit Kakashi. A bientôt.

Gaara acquiesça et les quatre ninjas de Konoha se volatilisèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment du Kazekage et virent Sasuke en sortir. Il les observa sans bouger.

-Salut Sasuke. dit Kakashi

-Salut. répondit Sasuke. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là Kakashi-sensei?

-Je suis venu te voir. répondit Kakashi

-Et vous avez traîné vos boulets jusqu'içi pour des prunes? ironisa Sasuke.

Neji serra les poings, Saï lui lança un regard noir:

-Vous êtes venus m'interroger je suppose? continua Sasuke

-Oui. admit Kakashi

-Hn. fit l'Uchiwa. Ben allez-y, j'ai pas que ça à faire.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Préoccupations amoureuses

Neji, Hinata, Saï et Kakashi sortaient juste de l'interrogatoire de Sasuke. Il avait duré une journée entière. Saï était parti à la recherche de Naruto et Sakura tandis que les deux Hyûga marchaient dans Suna. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une cour et s'assirent sur un banc sans échanger un mot. Les révélations de Sasuke les avaient bouleversées. Enfin, Neji prit la parole:

-Enfin terminé... dit-il

-Oui. acquiesça Hinata

-Sasuke a bien changé. continua Neji, préoccupé. Mais ça m'étonne que Naruto et Sakura ne lui parlent pas... Ils devraient être contents de le retrouver...

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très contents... avança Hinata. Sasuke a tellement changé... Quand nous étions petits, il était toujours seul mais son regard me terrifiait trop pour que j'aille le voir. Maintenant, c'est lui tout entier qui me terrifie. dit-elle avec un frisson d'horreur. Il est pire qu'Orochimaru... ajouta-t-elle en serrant les poings. Quand je pense qu'il va revenir vivre à Konoha...

Neji se leva du banc et s'accroupit devant sa cousine. Elle releva la tête, étonnée. Il la fixa dans les yeux:

-Je ne le laisserais pas te faire du mal Hinata. Fais moi confiance. dit-il, sérieux

Hinata acquiesça et Neji se releva en souriant:

-Après tout, je suis là pour ça, non?

Hinata ne répondit pas:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Néji en voyant son air préoccupé

-Neji, il y a longtemps, tu as dit que tu étais comme le sceau maudit, que tu étais un oiseau en cage...

-Oui.

-Est-ce que tu pense encore ça? demanda la Hyûga sans le regarder. Est-ce que tu me protège parceque c'est ton rôle?

Neji réfléchit quelques instants puis regarda Hinata:

-Je te protège parceque c'est mon rôle, mais pas par rapport à cette histoire d'oiseau. dit-il.

-Comment ça? s'étonna Hinata en regardant son cousin

-Tu es ma cousine, non? sourit-il. Et je suis plus âgé que toi. Donc, c'est à moi de te protéger, comme toi, tu protèges Haruhi.

-D'accord... dit Hinata

Elle réfléchissait: après tout, à quoi s'était-elle attendue? Neji était son cousin. Que voulait-elle qu'il dise? Elle devait se forcer à l'oublier. Comme elle avait oublié Naruto. Il le fallait à tout prix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Hinata? demanda Neji, remarquant qu'elle réfléchissait

-Ce n'est rien... assura Hinata en rougissant

-Tu es sûre? s'inquiéta Neji

-Oui, vraiment, ce n'est rien. dit Hinata

Neji se tut et la regarda: elle triturait ses doigts, ses yeux l'évitaient, ses joues étaient rouges... Normalement, elle n'agissait comme ça que quand Naruto était dans le coin. Or, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis son départ de Konoha et il n'était pas dans le coin. Etait-il possible qu'elle partage ses sentiments? Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait? Il secoua la tête: impossible!Elle devait penser à Naruto, voila tout. Oui, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'évitait-elle du regard? Il secoua à nouveau la tête:

-Il faut que j'aille voir Naruto. dit-il. On se voit plus tard.

-Oui. acquiesça Hinata

-Fais attention. dit Neji en partant

-D'accord.

Neji arriva peu après dans le bâtiment du bureau du Kazekage. Naruto était au rez-de-chaussée, il s'entraînait avec Gamatatsu et Gamakichi, les deux crapauds invôqués.

-Allez Gamatatsu, on réessaie! dit-il

-Ouais! dit le crapaud jaune

Gamakichi alla vers Neji:

-Un Hyûga... dit-il. Tu veux voir Naruto?

-Je voulais lui parler oui. admit Neji. Mais je vais attendre qu'il ait fini...

Gamakichi acquiesça et se posta à côté de Neji:

-Comment va-t-il? s'enquit Neji

-Mieux depuis qu'il est içi. Il a repris l'entraînement comme tu peux le voir. Il a pas mal perdu mais il récupère vite... expliqua Gamakichi. Gaara l'a bien remotivé, Sakura aussi.

-Il l'a pris comment pour Sasuké? s'enquit Neji

Gamakichi resta silencieux un moment puis:

-Mal bien sûr... dit-il. Il refuse d'en parler et si il voit Sasuké sans Sakura à côté de lui, il y a des chances que Kyubi l'emporte... Cette petite rose bonbon est très courageuse. Elle a empêché le Kyubi de prendre possession de Naruto quatre fois depuis qu'on est içi... Mais je doute qu'elle pourra faire ça bien longtemps...

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. assura Sakura en apparaissant près de Neji et du crapaud

Gamakichi eut un sourire:

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour lui rose bonbon. dit-il. Gamatatsu et moi, on veille sur lui pendant les entraînements, je te l'ai déjà dit.

-J'avais fini. répondit Sakura. Salut Neji.

-Salut. répondit le Hyûga

-Je viens de croiser Hinata. Elle m'a dit que ça faisait 24 heures que vous interrogiez Sasuke...

Neji acquiesça:

-Ca explique qu'on ne l'ai pas vu... murmura Sakura

-Ils ont fini. intervins Gamakichi

En effet, Naruto riait avec Gamatatsu:

-Non, tu n'auras pas de cinquantième gâteau. dit-il

-Mais, Narutoooooo... gémit le crapaud avant de se tourner vers Gamakichi. Frérot, Naruto ne veut pas me donner le dernier gâteau.

Gamakichi alla vers Naruto et son frère:

-Naruto, donnes lui ce fichu gâteau. C'est pas toi qui le supporte à la maison.

Naruto rit en voyant l'air déconfit de Gamatatsu et sortit le fameux gâteau. Il lui lança. Le crapaud déroula sa langue et l'attrappa:

-Merci Narutooooooooo. sourit Gamatatsu

-Eh, Naruto? appela Gamakichi

-Hm? Quoi? s'enquit Naruto

-Dis à rose bonbon d'arrêter de se faire du souci pour toi. Le stress à son âge, ça crain. sourit Gamakichi

-T'as dit quoi là espèce de sale crapaud pustuleux? s'énerva Sakura en ajustant son gant

-On rentre! sourit Gamakichi. A plus Naruto.

Les deux crapauds se volatilisèrent et Naruto alla vers Neji et Sakura:

-Neji? s'étonna Naruto. Tu as fini d'interroger ce débile de Sasuke?

-Tu le savais? s'étonna Sakura pendant que Neji acquiesçait:

-Oui, Gaara me l'a dit hier quand il a réussi à ne pas parler de Jade. sourit Naruto

Sakura sourit:

-J'aimerais bien la connaître cette fille. Gaara à l'air de beaucoup l'aimer...

-Ah sa! Il arrête pas d'en parler, c'est désespérant. Entre lui et Shikamaru, franchement, les conversations sont pas passionantes... gémit Naruto

-Shikamaru? s'étonna Neji

-Il sort avec Temari. le renseigna Sakura

-Je ne savais pas... admit Neji

-! Pourquoi tu es là Néji au fait? s'étonna Naruto

-Je voulais vous parler de Hinata. répondit Neji, rougissant légèrement

Sakura et Naruto se regardèrent, éffarés:

-Hinata? demanda Naruto. C'est d'elle que tu veux parler? Avec nous?

-Tout compte fait, c'est peut-être pas une excellente idée... admit Neji

-Ben, si tu veux parler d'elle, va plutôt voir Shika. dit Sakura

Néji acquiesça et tous les trois se mirent à parler de Sasuke.

Hinata se promenait dans Suna, admirant les bâtiments, si différents de ceux de Konoha. Soudain, elle vit Shikamaru avec Temari qui arrivaient vers elle avec une autre fille qu'elle ne connaîssait pas:

-Eh, Hinata, vous avez fini avec Sasuke? s'étonna Shikamaru

Temari lui fila une tape sur la tête:

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à sa meilleure amie! -.-' dit-elle.

-Aïe!

-Bonjour Hinata. sourit Temari

-Bonjour Témari. Bonjour Shikamaru. dit Hinata en souriant

-Je te présente Jade, ma meilleure amie. dit Temari en désignant la jeune fille brune à côté d'elle

-Bonjour. dirent les deux en rougissant

Temari éclata de rire:

-Vous êtes aussi timides l'une que l'autre avec les étrangers. Ca promet.

Jade tira la langue à Temari:

-Je te rappelle que jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps, dès que tu voyais Shikamaru...

Elle ne put pas finir car Temari lui posa la main sur la bouche avant de reculer:

-Bon, on vous voit tout à l'heure. ^.^' dit-elle en partant vite

Shikamaru les regarda partir et soupira:

-Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes. dit-il

Hinata rit:

-Tu nous comprend Haruhi et moi de temps en temps. fit-elle remarquer

Shikamaru la regarda d'un air suspicieux:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Hinata

-Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine? demanda Shikamaru

Hinata baissa les yeux:

-Ce n'est rien... dit-elle

-Hinata, je ne vais quand même pas te supplier. soupira Shikamaru

-Hum... C'est, heu... Neji...

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils:

-Tu ne lui en as pas parlé. devina-t-il

Hinata nia et Shika soupira:

-Il faudra bien que tu lui dise, non?

-Je pensais... pouvoir l'oublier... comme Naruto...

-Je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à l'oublier aussi facilement... En plus, c'est ton cousin alors forcément, ça complique tout... T'as pas fait dans la facilité là...

-Je sais. dit Hinata tout pitteusement

-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est savoir ce que lui ressent pour toi... dit Shika pensivement.

-Tu... Tu crois?

ça Shikamaru. Avec Gaara et Naruto, ça fait trois soirs qu'on se retrouve pour parler. Intégrer Saï et Néji ne devrait pas poser de problèmes si Saï ne se met pas à essayer de deviner tout ce qu'on pense.-.-'

Hinata hésita:

-Ne t'en fais pas. dit Shikamaru. Je ne lui dirais rien. Avec les bourdes de Saï, ça devrait venir tout seul^^'

Hinata sourit, rassurée:

-D'accord. Mais ne lui dit rien pour moi, d'accord?

-Promis. jura Shika. Et maintenant, parle moi de Haruhi.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: Soirée entre garçons

Le soir, tous se rassemblèrent pour le repas (Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, Jade et Saï). Une fois le diner terminé, Kankuro et Kakashi allèrent se coucher tandis que les autres garçons se retrouvaient dans la chambre du Kazekage. Ils se dispersèrent sur les canapés disposés en cercle et Shikamaru soupira:

-Dommage que Chôji n'ait pas été là, il se serait régalé... dit-il

-Bon moi, c'est Tenten qui me manque... bougonna Saï

Shika, Naruto et Gaara se regardèrent, amusés:

-A peine trente secondes. soupira Shikamaru. C'est désespérant!

Gaara et Naruto éclatèrent de rire:

-? De quoi vous parlez? s'enquit Neji

-Des filles. répondit Gaara. On avait parié pour voir combien de temps on arriverait à ne pas parler d'elles...

-Et on a lamentablement échoué. compléta Shikamaru, exaspéré. On a tenu à peine 30 secondes...

Neji sourit:

-Si j'ai bien compté, il n'y en a que deux qui sont en couples... remarqua Neji

-Ouais. acquiesça Shikamaru

-Ca va pas durer. assura Saï

-Comment ça? interrogea Naruto, surpris

Saï les pointa du doigt un à un:

-Sakura. dit-il en pointant Naruto. Jade. continua-t-il en pointant Gaara. Hinata. termina-t-il en pointant Neji

-Hinata? s'étonnèrent Naruto et Gaara

Neji rougit légèrement:

-C'est pour ça que tu nous as parlé d'elle tout à l'heure alors! s'exclama Naruto

Le Hyûga acquiesça:

-Mais c'est super! s'écria-t-il

-Oui, c'est bien. appuya Gaara

-Ne vous emballez pas les gars, c'est ma cousine je vous rappelle... dit Neji

-Et alors? fit Naruto

-Du moment que vous n'avez pas d'enfants naturels, il n'y a pas de problèmes. compléta Shikamaru

Neji rougit à nouveau:

-Mais... Elle est tellement... innocente...

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris:

-C'est la première fois que j'entend "innocente" comme compliment.

-En même temps, c'est la timidité personnifiée. dit Shikamaru. C'est la fille la plus pure que je connaisse...

-Je me demanda comment réagirait Temari si je lui disait ça... fit Gaara, taquin

-Elle dirait probablement qu'elle est d'accord avec moi, c'est elle qui l'a dit tout à l'heure. répondit Shika

-Flûte! râla Gaara

-Si tu l'aimes, tu devrais lui en parler. continua Shikamaru, parlant à Neji. Ne prends pas le risque de la perdre.

-Comment ça? s'étonna Neji

-Shika a failli perdre Temari... dit Naruto

-Légalement, je ne pouvais rien faire tant qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami. expliqua Gaara quand Neji se tourna vers lui

-Ce gars... gronda Shika. Content qu'on lui aie refait le portrait!

-Tu l'as frappé? demanda Saï

-Comment tu réagirais toi si c'était Tenten qu'on avait voulu t'enlever? demanda Shika

-J'aurais tué le gars. sourit Saï

-T'es encore plus flippant que Gaara. dit Naruto

-! Dis Naruto, t'as pas peur pour Sakura? demanda Neji. Avec Sasuke qui est de retour...

Naruto se rembrunit:

-Bien sur que j'ai peur... dit-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Ja ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer. Si elle l'aime encore, je ferais tout pour que ça colle entre eux. sourit-il

-Belle leçon de gentlemen... dit Saï

- Je veux qu'elle me choisisse... gémit Naruto

Gaara sourit:

-Ne t'en fais pas, ça à l'air plutôt bien parti. estima-t-il

Neji acquiesça:

-Selon le crapaud, elle veille beaucoup sur toi, pour ne pas dire trop...

-C'est à cause du Kyubi. grommela Naruto

-Ou pas. fit Saï

Naruto sourit.

-Et toi Gaara, comment ça se passe avec Jade? demanda Shika

Gaara rosit:

-Ben... rien à signaler... on a parlé et ... voilà. dit-il

-C'est la brune Jade? demanda Saï

Gaara acquiesça:

-Elle n'est pas normale. dit Neji

-Hein? firent Shika et Gaara. C'est quoi ce commentaire?

-Elle a un chakra plus puissant que celui du Kyubi. continua Neji. Cette fille a quelque chose de différent...

-Tu veux dire qu'elle serait un Jinchuriki? demanda Gaara, incrédule

Neji nia:

-Non, c'est pas la même puissance. Ce n'est pas l'un des 9 démons. affirma-t-il. La puissance qui habite les Jinchuriki est malsaine. Celle que dégage Jade est apaisante...

-C'est bizarre ce que tu dis... grogna Naruto

Neji sourit:

-Du moment que tu comprends ce que Sakura te dis...

Naruto rosit et les hommes continuèrent à discuter gentiment à propos des filles.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Chemin du retour à Konoha

Le lendemain matin, les réparations du bureau de Gaara étaient terminées. Le Kazekage y entra et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Ce qu'avait dit Neji à propos du chakra de Jade le préoccupait.

"Un chakra apaisant mais plus puissant que celui du Kyubi." pensa-t-il. "Je me demande pourquoi elle a un tel chakra... Si elle n'est pas un Jinchuriki, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a un chakra plus puissant que celui d'un démon à queue? Peut-être une capacité héréditaire comme le sharingan ou le byakugan..."

-Mizuki! appela-t-il

L'assistant de Gaara entra:

-Oui Kazekage-sama?

-Trouve-moi le dossier de Jade Kochikiri s'il te plait. demanda Gaara

-Tout de suite Kazekage-sama. dit Mizuki en sortant

L'assistant revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un dossier et le donna à Gaara:

-Merci. dit le Kazekage

Il ouvrit le dossier et le lut: 3 missions de rang S, 7 missions de rang A, 15 missions de rang B, 97 missions de rang C, 3 missions de rang D et 1 mission de rang E. Pas de missions depuis 2 semaines car en vacances. Aucune capacité héréditaire. Rien de spécial à signaler selon son sensei. Gaara referma le dossier et resta pensif un moment. On frappa à la porte:

-Entrez. dit Gaara

Mizuki entra et tendit un petit parchemin à Gaara:

-Un message de Konoha, Kazekage-sama. dit-il

-Merci. répondit Gaara en le prenant

L'assistant sortit et Gaara ouvrit le parchemin:

"Bonjour Seigneur Kazekage. J'ai reçu le rapport sur Sasuke Uchiwa et celui sur Naruto. Merci de renvoyer mes équipes et le déserteur à Konoha avec, si possible, l'une de vos équipes pour protéger Naruto Uzumaki. Bonne journée. Seigneur Hokage, princesse Tsunade."

Gaara se leva et alla trouver Naruto dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Shikamaru: tous les deux dormaient encore:

-C'est pas vrai. -.-' Mais quelle bande de flemmards! dit-il, exaspéré.

Il leva les mains et deux petites vagues de sable enlevèrent les couvertures de Naruto et Shika, ce qui les réveilla:

-Hm? Gaara? fit Naruto, encore tout endormi.

-Pourquoi tu nous lève aussi tôt? râla Shika

-Vous partez aujourd'hui. Le Hokage vient de m'envoyer un message. Vous devez tous rentrer à Konoha. dit Gaara

-Tous? demanda Naruto en s'asseyant, complètement réveillé.

Gaara acquiesça:

-Tous, lui compris. affirma-t-il.

"Je vais devoir quitter Temari..." pensa Shika, ennuyé

Après un moment de silence, Gaara tourna le dos:

-Je vais rassembler une équipe qui vous accompagnera là-bas. dit-il. Ne tardez pas trop.

Shika regarda Naruto: il avait l'air pensif:

-Naruto, ça va aller? demanda-t-il

-C'est pour toi que tu devrais t'en faire. Temari ne va pas être contente si tu pars sans lui dire au revoir. sourit Naruto

Shira soupira:

-Elle va sûrement m'en coller une...

Ils se levèrent et allèrent prévenir les autres puis tous se retrouvèrent aux portes de Suna (Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, Saï, Sasuke, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata). Ils attendaient l'équipe de Suna et virent Temari, Kankuro, Gaara et Jade arriver:

-? Gaara, tu viens aussi? s'étonna Naruto

-Non. répondit le Kazekage. J'accompagne juste. Temari, Kankuro et Jade vont partir avec vous.

-Ca ne posera pas de problèmes avec ta soeur? demanda Sakura à la nouvelle du groupe

-Non. sourit Jade. Ma mère a été bléssée lors de sa dernière mission, elle doit rester au repos pendant 3 mois minimum.

-Super. sourit Sakura

-Tu aurais pu me le dire. se plaignit Shika en allant vers Temari

-Et j'aurais raté ta déclaration de tout à l'heure? Tu plaisantes! sourit Temari

Shikamaru rougit:

-T'étais pas obligée de me mentir pour que je te dise tout ça, je le pensais de toute façon.

Temari enlaça Shika:

-Mais ça m'a rassurée de te l'entendre dire.^^

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Temari. Gaara s'éclaircit la gorge:

-Ne touches pas trop à ma soeur s'il te plait. dit-il. Pervers!

Temari éclata de rire tandis que Shika grimaçait:

-C'est pas moi le plus pervers, hein Saï? répliqua Shika

Saï regarda Shika avec un sourire innocent:

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. dit-il

-Ce mec est un gros pervers! -.-' dit Sakura. Encore pire que...

Elle s'interrompit et regarda Naruto avec inquiétude. Il lui sourit:

-Ne t'en fais pas. dit-il. Je vais bien.

Elle sourit et Saï se pencha vers Neji:

-A ton avis, ils seront ensemble dans combien de temps? demanda-t-il

Neji ne répondit pas, il regardait Hinata et Jade parler. Saï soupira:

-Franchement, t'es irrécupérable! dit-il. Elle va pas se faire attaquer dans Suna tu sais?

-C'est Jade que je regarde. répondit Neji en se tournant vers Saï, son byakugan activé. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer l'origine de son chakra... dit-il, perturbé, désactivant son byaugan

Saï observa la ninja de Suna:

-Elle n'est pas normale... dit-il. Mais, elle ne semble pas souffrir... Au contraire... Elle a l'air heureuse... Elle ne semble avoir aucun problème.

Neji soupira:

-On verra bien ce qu'elle vaut sur le terain. dit-il

Saï acquiesça et Gaara alla voir Jade tandis que Hinata rejoignait Neji:

-Jade?

-Oui? sourit la ninja

-Fais attention s'il te plait. dit-il, inquiet

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Gaara-sama. Tout ira bien.

Gaara plongea son regard dans celui de Jade. Elle y lut l'inquiétude sans peine et son regard devint doux:

-Gaara... murmura-t-elle

Il leva lentement la main puis soupira, ferma les yeux et la rabaissa. Elle sourit:

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, je sais parfaitement me défendre.

-Je le sais. admit Gaara en rouvrant les yeux. Fais attention.

Elle acquiesça et sourit:

-Comptez sur moi. dit-elle

Il sourit tendrement et acquiesça:

-Allez les jeunes, on y va. dit Kakashi

Tous partirent.

Le lendemain, toute l'équipée arriva dans le pays du feu:

-On va s'arrêter içi pour la nuit. dit Kakashi. Les garçons montent le camp pendant que les filles vont chercher du bois pour le feu.

-Oui. dirent-ils tous

Ils se disperçèrent et Kakashi s'assit contre un arbre avant de prendre son bouquin. Naruto vint le voir:

-Kakashi-sensei, arrêtez de lire ça et venez donc nous aider. grommela-t-il

-Mais... c'est le paradis du batifolage! protesta Kakashi

-Et alors? Vous êtes le responsable de l'équipe, vous devez aider! s'écria Naruto

-Surtout que si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez finir par être plus pervers que moi. dit Saï

-Ah, tu l'admets enfin? releva Shikamaru

-Je n'ai rien dit. répondit Saï

Sasuke regardait Naruto et Saï se disputer avec Kakashi: ce Saï... Il avait pris sa place dans la team 7. Naruto se disputait avec lui à présent... Les filles revinrent et Sakura alla directement vers son équipe:

-Kakashi-sensei, pourquoi vous lisez encore ce truc? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

-Mais, c'est le chef d'oeuvre de Jiraya! protesta Kakashi

Naruto sourit:

-Peut-être que je vais le lire alors... dit-il en même temps que Saï

Sakura les frappa tous les deux sur la tête et se tourna vers Saï:

-J'en parlerais à Tenten. dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Naruto: Et toi, lis ça et je te jures que tu compteras sur quelqu'un d'autre pour te soigner!

-Mais, enfin Sakura... commença Naruto

-On plaisantait, c'est tout. fit Saï. Tu n'en parleras pas à Tenten, hein? s'inquiéta-t-il

Elle sourit:

-D'accord, si vous ne lisez pas ce truc, je ne dirais rien.

Saï soupira:

-Ouf, j'ai eu chaud là.

Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto et Saï éclatèrent de rire. Sasuke fixait Saï: il s'était mieux adapté que lui à l'équipe. Naruto et Sakura semblaient beaucoup l'apprécier... Il partit un peu à l'écart pour réfléchir. Jade le suivit:

-Uchiwa Sasuke? appela-t-elle

Il se tourna vers elle en activant son sharingan. Elle ne réagit pas et se contenta de le regarder:

-Tu es mal à l'aise envers Sakura et Naruto... dit-elle.

-Et alors? demanda-t-il sèchement

-Saï, le garçon brun de Konoha...

-Eh bien?

-Tu ne le tueras pas. déclara-t-elle

Il fronça les sourcils et la détailla: elle était sûre d'elle, son visage ne trahissait aucune peur mais de la compassion.

-T'es qui toi? demanda-t-il

-Jade Kochikiri. répondit la ninja de Suna

-Dis moi, Jade Kochikiri, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne tuerais pas cet enfoiré de Saï? demanda Sasuke avec une lueur assassine dans le regard

Elle soutint son regard:

-Je t'en empêcherais s'il le faut. dit-elle simplement. Mais j'aimerais que tu rendes compte que si tu tues Saï, Sakura et Naruto t'en voudront. Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière de possible.

Sasuke ne répondit pas: cette fille n'avait pas peur de lui. Ca l'étonnait.

-Tout n'est pas encore perdu pour Sakura et Naruto. Redeviens toi et tout ira pour le mieux. Redeviens un frère pour Naruto.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis encore capable d'aimer comme avant. dit Sasuke

Il resta surprit: il avait dit ça à voix haute? Pourquoi? Jade sourit:

-Ferme les yeux et remémore toi l'équipe que tu formais avec Sakura et Naruto. dit-elle

A son plus grand étonnement, Sasuke s'éxécuta: il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il obéissait à cette fille. Mais c'était comme si quelque chose en lui l'y obligeait. Il revit sa rivalité avec Naruto, Sakura quand elle avait essayé de le retenir. Quelque chose s'anima en lui. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux. Jade était juste en face de lui, elle avait la main posée sur son front et souriait:

-Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mieux, Uchiwa Sasuke? demanda-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux redevenant normaux

-Je n'ai fait que réveiller ton coeur endormi. Sois courageux, la confiance demande du temps Sasuke. Du temps, de la patience et de la franchise. Tu devrais discuter calmement avec Saï. Tu l'aimerait beaucoup...

Sans plus d'explications, elle tourna les talons et laissa Sasuke complètement perdu: comment cette simple fille toute faible avait pu lui tenir tête? Comment avait-elle fait pour réveiller ce coeur qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire taire toutes ces années?

Il retourna avec les autres peu après et s'assit à côté de Saï sans même s'en rendre compte. Le ninja sourit:

-Salut Sasuke. sourit-il

-Salut...

Ils entamèrent une discussion qui dura longtemps.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Une famille cachée.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Sasuke se leva et sortit de la tente qu'il avait partagée avec Neji et Shikamaru pour prendre l'air. Il alla marcher un peu autour du camp et vit Jade dans une clairière. Elle faisait des mouvements de taïjutsu, avec lenteur d'abord puis elle les répétaient de plus en plus vite. Sasuke activa son sharingan: ce n'était que des mouvements basiques mais ils semblaient flous, imprécis. Il tenta de s'approcher plus. Une branche craqua sous son pied. Jade s'arrêta net et lui lança un kunaï à une vitesse hallucinante. Il l'évita de justesse en sautant et le kunaï traversa un arbre avant de se stopper dans un autre. Jade regardait Sasuke avec méfiance puis, tout à coup, son regard s'apaisa et elle sourit:

-C'est toi Sasuke? fit-elle. Désolée pour le kunaï...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il

-Je m'entraîne. répondit-elle en allant récupérer son kunaï

Elle tenta de le retirer de l'arbre mais sans succès. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke:

-Tu veux bien m'aider? demanda-t-elle. J'crois que je l'ai lancé un peu trop fort...

Sasuke alla retirer le kunaï de l'arbre et le tendit à Jade. Elle le prit:

-Merci.

Il la dévisagea. Elle parut embarrassée:

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi. constata-t-il

-Si, un peu. admit Jade avec un sourire

-Pourquoi tu restes seule avec moi alors? demanda Sasuke. Si tu as peur de moi, pourquoi ça ne te dérange pas de me regarder dans les yeux?

-Je trouve que tu as de beaux yeux, c'est tout.

Il resta surpris:

"De beaux yeux? Mais elle est folle ou quoi?" pensa-t-il

-Tu n'es pas comme Itachi, Sasuke. affirma-t-elle

Le Uchiwa se rembrunit et activa ses sharingans:

-Ca ne sert à rien de faire cette tête là tu sais. dit Jade. Tu n'es pas comme ton frère. Tu as toujours de l'espoir en toi. Je ne pense pas que lui en avait...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça? demanda Sasuke

-Tes yeux sont pleins d'espoir Sasuke. dit-elle en souriant. Tu espère retrouver une vie normale, une famille, des amis...

-Tais toi! ordonna-t-il en faisant apparaître le troisième sharingan. Tais toi. répéta-t-il

Elle bondit en arrière sans quitter le Uchiwa des yeux:

-Tu es en colère. nota-t-elle. Tu veux être comme ton frère? Aussi impitoyable que lui? Tu n'es pas un monstre Sasuke.

Le Uchiwa laissa la marque maudite le recouvrir et ouvrit ses ailes:

-Dis moi, où est-ce que tu vois de l'espoir? demanda-t-il, furieux. L'espoir, c'est pour les faibles comme Naruto! Je ne suis pas faible comme lui et Sakura! Quant à Itachi, je l'ai tué de mes mains. J'ai vangé ma famille!

-Et tu n'as jamais su certaines choses Sasuke. Comme le fait que ta cousine est en vie ainsi que sa mère et sa soeur. Le frère de ton père avait prévu que Itachi pèterait un plomb. Il a fait évacuer sa famillepour les protéger et ils se sont réfugiés dans un autre village caché. annonça-t-elle

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis? gronda Sasuke

-Tu n'as pas perdu toute ta famille. répéta-t-elle

Sasuke l'observa un moment:

-Comment tu sais ça? demanda-t-il

-Sharingan! dit Jade

Ses yeux rougirent et trois pupilles se formèrent en plus de celle qui était habituelle. Sasuke resta stupéfait:

-C'est impossible... murmura-t-il

-Eh non. Les Uchiwa sont les seuls à posséder le sharingan.

-Qui sait? demanda Sasuke. Qui sait pour toi?

-Personne. répondit Jade. Ma mère a tout oublié et ma soeur est la fille d'un ninja de Suna. Il n'y a que moi qui me rappelle cette nuit-là... comme toi.

Sasuke se calma et recouvra son apparence normale:

-Pourquoi vous êtes pas revenus à Konoha? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi vous n'êtes jamais venus me voir?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ma mère a tout oublié. Et quand j'ai voulu venir te voir il y a deux ans, tu étais déjà partit. J'avais croisé Naruto et Sakura à l'époque... Et ils étaient déjà en colère contre toi, mais aussi inquiets.

-Alors, je ne suis pas seul? murmura Sasuke

Jade se redressa et désactiva son sharingan avant de s'approcher de Sasuke:

-Non tu n'es pas seul. affirma-t-elle. Et maintenant que tu as tué Itachi, je vais pouvoir vivre en tant que Uchiwa et aller tout raconter à maître Hokage.

-J'ai une famille...

Jade le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire:

-Je serais toujours la pour toi Sasuke. assura-t-elle

Sasuke enlaça la ninja et enfouit sa tête dans la crinière brune de la jeune fille:

-Merci. murmura-t-il

Peu après, tous deux arrivèrent avec les autres qui étaient en train de plier le camp:

-? Vous étiez où? demanda Temari

-Entraînement matinal. sourit Jade

-Balade. répondit Sasuke, impassible

-On part, dans dix minutes. dit Kakashi

-Je ne crois pas non. dit une voix au-dessus de leurs têtes

Trois ninjas de l'Akatsuki apparurent et encerclèrent les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna. L'équipe de Suna entoura Naruto:

-Eh? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? s'étonna Naruto

-Ordre de Gaara. répondit Kankuro

-Oh, le Jinchuriki est tout entouré! dit Toby. Vous avez vu maître?

Deidara soupira:

-Pourquoi t'es encore dans mes basques? demanda-t-il

-Uchiwa! gronda Kizame. Je vais te tuer! Je vangerais Itachi!

Sasuke le regarda avec dédain:

-Hn... fit -il (THE monosyllabe préférée de Sasuke Uchiwa xD)

-Donnez nous le Jinchuriki. exigea Deidara

-Désolée, ça va pas être possible. répliqua Sakura en ajustant son gant

-Encore des gosses à battre... soupira Deidara

-Eh, maître? C'est pas lui qui vous avait arraché un bras? demanda Toby en montrant Kakashi

-Si, c'est lui... répondit Deidara avec dégoût. Mais j'ai pu le récupérer...

-Allez-vous-en s'il vous plait. Je vous le demanda gentiment. dit Jade. Ca serait bête que vous mourriez tous les trois... continua-t-elle en se plaçant entre les ninjas de l'Akatsuki et ceux de Suna et Konoha

Tous la regardèrent avec surprise et les trois Akatsuki éclatèrent de rire. Toby avança jusqu'à Jade:

-Eh, t'as l'air marante toi. dit Toby. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on doive te tuer...

Jade sourit:

-Dommage que je doive me défendre...

Toby resta immobile quelques instants et se tourna vers Deidara:

-Eh, chef, est-ce que je peux adopter celle-là? demanda-t-il

-Adopter? releva Jade

-Non! répondit Deidara

-Mais euh! gémit Toby en retournant près de Deidara. Pourquoi?

-Parcequ'il nous faut le Jinchuriki, baka! cria Deidara

-Je me charge de cet enfoiré de Sasuke! dit Kizame en débandant son épée de requin

Jade avança encore d'un pas. Sasuke esquissa un pas vers elle:

-Ne bouge pas. ordonna-t-elle, concentrée sur les trois Akatsuki

Sasuke s'immobilisa:

-La petite fille veut se battre seule? demanda Toby, comme étonné

-Partez avec Naruto. dit Jade. Shikamaru, bloque les.

Shika s'éxécuta et les trois Akatsuki restèrent sur place:

- Jade... commença Temari

-Allez à Konoha, je m'occupe d'eux. répondit-elle

-Mais... continua Kankuro

-Allez-y! cria Jade

Tous (sauf Sasuke et Shikamaru) partirent. Sasuke laissa la marque maudite le recouvrir et activa son sharingan:

-Je les tiens. Vas avec les autres. commanda-t-il

Shikamaru réfléchit quelques instants:

-Dépêche toi! gronda Sasuke

Shika mit fin à sa technique et se volatilisa. Sasuke alla à côté de Jade:

-C'est quoi le plan? On s'en charge tous les deux? demanda-t-il

Jade nia:

-Ecarte toi. Je m'occupe d'eux. Ne t'en mêle pas.

Un chakra blanc commença à l'entourer. Sasuke s'écarta d'un bond sans lâcher les trois Akatsuki du regard. Jade leva lentement la main et son chakra se déplaça vers les ninjas de l'Akatsuki. Le chakra autour de Jade commençait à prendre forme d'animal, un fennec. Sasuke vit avec étonnement trois queues de démon se former à partir du chakra, les unes après les autres. Le chakra blanc atteignit les trois Akatsuki et Sasuke perdit le contrôle qu'il avait sur eux.

-Je vous avais prévenus. dit Jade. Je vous aie demandé de partir.

-Jinchuriki? s'étonna Toby

Jade ne répondit pas. Le chakra blanc entoura les trois Akatsuki. Une quatrième queue se forma sur le manteau de chakra. Des entailles apparurent sur les corps des trois ninjas de l'organisation secrète. Leurs membres s'évaporèrent un à un, disparaîssant dans le néant. Enfin, leurs têtes disparurent. Le chakra blanc disparut lentement et Jade tomba. Sasuké la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, éberlué: sa cousine était un Jinchuriki?


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Un nouveau sentiment pour Gaara

C'est un bruit de bip qui réveilla Jade. Il était régulier. Le bruit résonnait dans la pièce. Elle en déduisit qu'elle devait être seule et se rendormit.

Sasuke était devant la porte de la chambre de Jade. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis trois jours. La peur de perdre sa cousine le clouait sur place. Il avait peur de rentrer dans la chambre et de voir Jade blessée. Le Hokage l'avait interrogé sur la manière dont Jade s'était bléssée mais Sasuke n'avait pas répondu, obsédé par l'idée d'être près d'elle. Il vit à peine Naruto arriver avec Gaara et Sakura:

-... supporte bien le médicament. dit Sakura

-Je peux la voir? demanda Gaara

Sakura nia:

-Pas pour l'instant. Je vais aller voir comment elle va et je te dirais quand tu pourras entrer.

Gaara acquiesça et Sakura entra dans la chambre. Le Kazekage se tourna vers Sasuke:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke? demanda Gaara

-Je m'inquiète pour Jade. répondit Sasuke

-Ca fait trois jours que t'es la, prends une pause. suggéra Naruto

Sasuke nia:

-Je reste içi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte.

Soudain, on entendit des éclats de voix dans la chambre et Jade ouvrit la porte avant de se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke. Sakura sortit de la chambre à son tour:

-Jade!

Elle se figea: Jade était contre Sasuke, les bras passés autour du torse du jeune homme qui était assis contre le mur, sa tête enfouie dans la veste de Sasuke. Lui la serrait dans ses bras, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Gaara et Naruto étaient stupéfaits: Sasuke avait l'air d'aller mieux que jamais. Un sourire éclairait son visage.

-Sasuke, pardon de t'avoir inquiété... dit Jade

Il resserra son étreinte:

-Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça. J'ai eu peur de te perdre... dit-il

-Désolée...

Il la releva sans peine et regarda Sakura:

-Comment elle va? demanda-t-il

-Elle ne m'a pas encore laissé l'examiner. râla Sakura

Sasuke poussa sa cousine vers Sakura en douceur:

-Va te faire soigner. Je t'attend là. promit-il

Elle le regarda et sourit:

-Non, va te coucher. Je rentrerais dès que je pourrais... Dis moi juste si tu seras chez toi ou pas...

-Je serais chez moi. assura-t-il

Elle acquiesça:

-Alors, à tout à l'heure. dit-elle

Il acquiesça et partit. Gaara partit à sa suite sans adresser un regard à Jade. Elle le suivit du regard. Naruto et Sakura la regardaient bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'enquit Jade

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Sasuke et toi? demanda Sakura, intriguée

-Je ne peux pas encore en parler... hésita Jade. Il faut d'abord que j'en parle à maître Hokage...

-Mamie Tsunade? s'étonna Naruto

Jade acquiesça:

-Habille toi, je t'y emmène. fit Sakura

-D'accord. accepta Jade

Quelques minutes après, les deux filles arrivèrent au bureau du Hokage. Sakura entra:

-Maître Tsunade, Jade voudrait vous parler...

-Hum? Jade?

-Bonjour maître Hokage. dit Jade

Tsunade évalua Jade du regard quelques instants et croisa les mains:

-Sakura, attend dehors s'il te plait. dit Tsunade

La ninja sortit et Tsunade fit signe à Jade de s'assoir:

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis Jade Uchiwa, fille du frère du père de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Tsunade fit des yeux ronds:

-Jade Uchiwa? La cousine de Sasuke? s'étonna-t-elle

-Oui. acquiesça Jade

La jeune fille raconta son histoire à l'Hokage et obtint le droit de dire qui elle était à ceux qui lui demanderaient ainsi qu'une double nationalité: ninja de Konoha et ninja de Suna. Elle rejoignit Sasuke au quartier des Uchiwa, dans sa maison. Il ne dormait pas, il était assis dans un canapé:

-Tu m'as attendue? demanda-t-elle

Il se leva face à elle, inquiet:

-Sakura t'a laissée sortir? demanda-t-il

-Non non, je me suis enfuie. ironisa Jade

-Très drôle. maugréa Sasuke

Elle rit. Il sourit:

-Je t'ai préparé une chambre en attendant qu'on nettoie ta maison.

-Merci.

-Dis moi, à propos du Kazekage... commença Sasuke

Jade leva la main:

-Je ne tiens pas à en parler. dit-elle

-Et pour le chakra du démon à queue? s'enquit Sasuke

-... Je ne suis pas un Jinchuriki si c'est ce que tu veux me demander. répondit Jade. Et le démon qui est en moi n'est pas de la même trempe que les 9 autres. Il est... différent.

-Je suppose que personne ne sait pour ce démon?

Elle nia et Sasuke soupira: il avait l'air épuisé. Elle sourit:

-Sasuke, va te coucher. dit-elle. Tu es épuisé, je vais bien, tu peux aller dormir. Alors vas-y. Tu vas finir par m'inquiéter sinon...

-D'accord, je vais me coucher. A tout à l'heure.

Elle acquiesça. Il monta les escaliers:

-Bonne nuit.

-Merci. dit-il en baillant

Elle sourit: son cousin était tout sauf un monstre, elle avait vu juste. Comme elle n'avait rien à faire, elle partit se promener dans le village de son enfance et vit Gaara avec Temari, Shikamaru et Kankuro. Tous les quatre la regardèrent arriver bizarrement. Elle soupira:

-Sasuke Uchiwa est mon cousin. dit-elle. Mon vrai nom est Jade Uchiwa.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec surprise. Shikamaru s'approcha d'elle et scruta ses yeux:

-Tu es la petite Jade Uchiwa? demanda-t-il. Celle qui était toujours avec Sasuke avant... ce qu'il s'est passé?

Le visage de Jade s'assombrit et elle acquiesça:

-Ca alors... souffla-t-il. Mais, je croyais que tu étais morte...

-Mon père nous avait fait partir ma mère et moi juste avant que Itachi pète un plomb... dit Jade

-J'y crois pas... souffla Shikamaru

Jade haussa les épaules et regarda Gaara. Temari sourit et prit Shika par la main:

-On en parlera ce soir. dit-elle à Jade en lui adressant un clin d'oeil

Jade acquiesça et Shika, Temari et Kankuro partirent. Jade évita le regard de Gaara, elle rougissait. Lui la fixait intensément. Il rompit le silence:

-Donc... tu es sa cousine... dit-il

-Oui. répondit Jade.

Il n'ajouta rien. Elle le regarda:

-Kazekage-sama, excusez moi mais pourquoi avez-vous quitté Suna?

-Kazekage-sama. nota Gaara en lançant un regard peiné à Jade

Elle baissa les yeux:

-Vous aviez l'air en colère tout à l'heure... dit-elle

Il ne répondit pas et fixa le sol avant de regarder à nouveau Jade:

-Je suis venu pour toi. dit-il. Dès que l'Hokage m'a prévenu que tu étais bléssée, j'ai mis un clone à ma place et je suis venu. Je me suis inquiété...

-Désolée... dit Jade en rougissant

Ils se turent quelques instants puis Gaara s'approcha de Jade, de façon à n'être qu'à deux pas d'elle. Il lui releva la tête avec douceur et scruta ses yeux:

-J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vue avec Sasuke. dit-il. J'ai cru que vous étiez ensemble...

-Je suis désolée Gaara-sama. dit Jade en rougissant violemment. Je voulais vous en parler mais il fallait d'abord que je parle à maître Hokage

Gaara acquiesça:

-Je comprend. dit-il

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et Jade rougit un peu plus:

-Vous vous êtes vraiment inquiété pour Sasuke? demanda-t-elle

Gaara sourit:

-Disons que j'ai découvert un nouveau sentiment...

-Lequel? s'enquit Jade, curieuse

-La jalousie. répondit Gaara avec un sourire embarrassé

Jade devint rouge comme une pivoine. Il sourit, amusé:

-Tu vas finir par tomber dans les pommes si tu continues à rougir comme ça... constata-t-il

Elle eut un sourire gêné. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement quand un cri les interrompit:

-EH, TOI LA! cria Naruto en arrivant.

Jade et Gaara s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Naruto se planta devant Jade:

-C'est vrai que t'es la cousine de Sasuke? demanda Naruto

-Les nouelles vont toujours aussi vite içi... soupira Jade. Oui, c'est vrai. admit-elle

-Ouah, c'est trop cool! s'écria Naruto. Sasuke doit être trop content!

-Oui. admit Jade

-Il faut que j'aille le voir!dit-il

-Heu, non Naruto, pas maintenant. Il dort. Il a besoin de se reposer...

Naruto acquiesça et sourit:

-Eh, je vais aller prévenir Sakura, Hinata et Ino! A plus tard! dit-il en partant à toute vitesse

Jade et Gaara le regardèrent s'éloigner:

-Il était déjà bruyant avant. Ca s'est empiré avec le temps...

Gaara sourit:

-Il est bruyant mais gentil.

-Je le sais. sourit Jade. C'était le meilleur ami de Sasuke et c'est le votre maintenant.

-Tu comptes me vouvoyer encore longtemps? demanda-t-il, exaspéré

Elle sourit:

-Vous êtes le Kazekage-sama. dit-elle

-Tu ne peux pas me tutoyer? demanda Gaara en se rapprochant de Jade avec un sourire ravageur

Elle rougit:

-Tu es sur que je peux te tutoyer? demanda-t-elle

Il sourit et lui prit tendrement la main:

-Certain. assura-t-il

Elle sourit à son tour et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un les interrompit:

-Décolle ma cousine s'il te plait Gaara. dit Sasuke, menaçant, ses sharingans activés, son katana sorti

-Sasuke? s'étonna Jade

Le Uchiwa fixait Gaara. Une lueur meurtrière passa dans son regard. Jade lâcha Gaara et se planta entre le Kazekage et son cousin, face à ce dernier, fixant ses yeux:

-Sasuke, arrête. dit Jade

-Pousse toi Jade. demanda Sasuke

-Non! refusa la jeune ninja. On parlera à la maison si tu veux mais laisse Gaara-sama tranquille.

-Jade... commença Gaara. Moi aussi je veux me battre contre lui...

Jade se tourna légèrement vers Gaara:

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez. dit-elle. Sasuke, rentre à la maison, j'arrive.

Le Uchiwa hésita un instant puis se volatilisa. Jade soupira:

-Tu n'aurais pas du t'interposer... dit Gaara. Ton cousin est dangereux... continua-t-il, inquiet

-Pas pour moi. dit Jade avec un sourire amusé.

Gaara alla face à elle:

-Je ne suis pas tranquille de te savoir avec lui... admit-il

-Ne t'inquiète pas. dit-elle. Sasuke ne me fera rien. Il va un peu bouder, on va peut-être se bagarrer un peu, mais c'est tout.

-T'essaies pas de me rassurer là, hein?

Jade rit:

-Crois moi, tu n'as vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter.

Gaara soupira et posa son front sur celui de Jade qui rougit:

-S'il te plait, fais attention. demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça légèrement et Gaara posa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Jade:

-On se voit demain? demanda-t-il

Jade acquiesça et regarda Gaara dans les yeux:

-Quand est-ce que tu repars? demanda-t-elle

-Je ne sais pas. admit Gaara. Mais je ne peux pas rester içi longtemps...

-Je comprend... dit-elle en baissant les yeux

-Jade, est-ce que tu veux rester içi? demanda Gaara.

-Pourquoi? s'étonna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui

-Tu es originaire d'içi, tu viens de retrouver le village où tu es née... Tu ne veux pas rester içi, avec Sasuke et Naruto? s'enquit-il

-Mais... si je reste içi, je ne te verrais plus...

Gaara ne répondit pas et Jade baissa les yeux:

-Je ne veux pas être loin de toi... murmura-t-elle

-Moi non plus. admit Gaara

Il prit la main de Jade. Elle rougit :

-Je ne veux pas partir sans toi... murmura-t-il

Jade ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes puis elle s'écarta de Gaara sans le regarder:

-Il faut que j'aille voir Sasuke... dit-elle d'une petite voix

Gaara lui releva la tête et vit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Surpris, il essuya doucement les joues de Jade:

-Tu as mal... constata-t-il

Elle ferma les yeux:

-Je ne veux pas choisir entre toi et Sasuke. dit-elle. Je viens de le retrouver... Je ne veux être loin d'aucun de vous deux...

Gaara la regarda:

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on trouvera bien une solution. dit-il d'une voix assurée. Ne pleures plus, s'il te plait...

Il s'approcha doucement de Jade et, avec la même douceur, la prit dans ses bras:

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Sasuke, il serait capable de venir te chercher... dit Gaara, rouge

Jade, tout aussi rouge, acquiesça:

-Tu seras encore là demain, hein? demanda-t-elle

Il sourit:

-Je ne partirais pas sans te dire au revoir. assura-t-il

Elle sourit à son tour, rassurée:

-A demain alors. dit-elle

Il acquiesça et Jade se volatilisa.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: Un amour interdit commence

Hinata était chez elle. Shikamaru venait de prendre Haruhi et de l'emmener se promener avec Temari. Décidément, ils formaient un beau couple. Haruhi avait tout de suite accepté Temari à condition qu'elle ne colle pas trop Shika. Cela avait fait rire la Hyûga bien sur. Neji, lui, comme à son habitude, était resté à l'écart, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de sa cousine, s'abritant de toute remarque en disant que c'était son rôle de veiller sur Hinata puisqu'il appartenait à la branche secondaire. Hinata était duppe. Elle ne pensait pas que son cousin si droit pouvait ressentir l'amour interdit que serait le leur. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Tous les jours, à chaque intants, elle se posait des questions. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand Neji arriva à côté d'elle:

-Hinata, tout va bien? s'enquit-il, ses yeux blanc reflétant une inquiétude sincère

Elle sourit et rosit:

-Oui. assura-t-elle. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées...

Il sourit:

-Oui, j'avais remarqué.

Elle rit doucement. Ce son était plaisant à entendre pour Neji. Il aimait l'entendre rire plus que toute autre chose. Il s'assit près de sa cousine et profita de l'air rafraichissant.

-Alors, Jade de Suna est en fait la cousine de Sasuke Uchiwa... Ca explique pas mal de choses...

Hinata acquiesça:

-Oui, c'est sur. Mais, tu sais, elle a un chakra étrange Jade. Il n'est pas du tout comme celui de Sasuke... Mais il ressemble un peu à ceux de Naruto et de Gaara-sama...

Neji acquiesça à son tour:

-C'est vrai. admit-il. Mais je ne pensa pas que Jade soit un Jinchuriki. Peut-être qu'elle a eu des problèmes avec Orochimaru... Avec toutes les expériences qu'il a menées, ça serait pas étonnant qu'il ait réussir à reproduire quelque chose qui approcherait les chakra des Jinchuriki...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'oeuvre d'Orochimaru. objecta Hinata. Lui, il n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi appaisant que le chakra de Jade. Même s'il semble très dangereux, il appaise dès que tu te trouves près de lui. C' est vraiement étrange...

Neji acquiesça et sourit:

-Tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux le pouvoir du Byakugan. nota-t-il

Hinata lui renvoya son sourire:

-J'ai eu un excellent modèle.

Il rosit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

-Hinata, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler...

-Ah? Oui, vas-y. accepta-t-elle

-C'est... assez complexe en fait...

-C'est à propos d'une fille? le taquina-t-elle

-Oui. admit-il

Hinata resta figée: il était amoureux d'une fille. Elle savait que c'était impossible qu'il l'aime mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait espéré... en vain puisqu'il allait lui parler d'une autre.

-Je t'écoute. dit-elle

-En fait... Je sais que tu vas dire que c'est impossible parcequ'on est trop proches mais... Hinata, je suis amoureux de toi. dit le Hyuga avec gravité

Elle, elle resta pétrifiée. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer à elle, la ratée, le boulet comme il l'appelait autre fois. Comment était-ce possible que son petit coeur batte si fort? Tellement fort qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se sentit rougir tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de ce que son cousin venait de lui dire puis plus rien. Un trou noir. Elle avait du s'évanouir, encore. Quand elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de Neji était au dessus du sien. Le ninja semblait profondément inquiet:

-Hinata, ça va? s'enquit-il

Elle s'assit et reprit ses esprits doucement:

-Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. dit-elle à voix basse

-Je suis désolé Hinata. Je n'aurais pas du t'en parler... dit-il, gêné

Elle le coupa:

-Moi aussi. dit-elle

Il la dévisagea, stupéfait:

-Moi aussi je t'aime Neji. dit-elle. Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je ne pensais pas que toi, tu pourrais m'aimer un jour. J'ai toujours cru que tu me voyais comme un boulet...

Il ne put tenir plus longtemps. Dès qu'il vit les larmes perler dans les yeux de sa cousine, il s'approcha lentement de son visage puis posa en douceur ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata. Il était prudent, il ne voulait pas que Hinata le rejette. Au contraire, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque du jeune ninja, fourageant dans ses cheveux par la même occasion. Il approfondit le baiser. Hinata le lui rendit sans la moindre hésitation. Il mit fin au baiser. Tous les deux étaient rouges. Il sourit:

-Je ne te connaissais pas si passionnée... dit-il, amusé

Elle sourit:

-Je te retourne la phrase. dit-elle

Il sourit plus largement et enlaça sa cousine comme jamais encore il n'avait osé le faire. Elle lui rendit son étreinte et déposa un doux baiser dans son cou. Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hinata:

-Je t'aime tellement Hinata. murmura-t-il

-Moi aussi... mais c'est interdit... Si jamais mon père l'apprend...

Il s'écarta doucement d'elle et prit son visage dans ses mains, fixant ses yeux:

-Je ne laisserais rien ni personne nous séparer Hinata. Jamais. Je te le jure.

Elle acquiesça et embrassa son cousin avec fièvre.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: "Enfin, j'ai pu te le dire."

Sakura était à l'hôpital. Elle soignait Choji pour indigestion:

-Aaaaaa, j'ai mal... se plaignit Choji

Sakura rit:

-Tu as encore mangé des steak tartare, je suppose. dit-elle. Je t'avais dit qu'au delà de 15 il fallait s'attendre à des maux de ventre... rappela-t-elle, amusée

-Mais j'en ai mangé que 20. protesta Choji

Sakura rit à nouveau et donna des ordres à l'infirmière qui allait s'occuper de Choji avant d'aller raccrocher sa blouse et de sortir de l'hôpital. Elle regardait le ciel en marchant tranquillement quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier chez Ichiraku. Elle sourit: Naruto avait du voir que le cuisinier n'avait plus de ramens. Pas de chance. Elle se dirigea vers le restaurant un sourire aux lèvres:

-... totalement impossible! criait Naruto. Pourquoi vous avez plus de ramens? s'indignait-il. J'en ai pris que 3 bols!

-Mais tu ne venais plus ces derniers temps. protesta le patron du restau. Du coup, on a réduit les commandes.

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, je vais aller en chercher, d'accord? rit la fille du chef

Sakura fit la moue: elle souriait à Naruto comme si elle voulait lui sauter au cou! Et puis quoi encore!

-Salut Naruto! dit Sakura sur un ton enjoué

Le blondinet se retourna et adressa un sourire craquant à Sakura:

-Salut Sakura. dit-il. Comment tu vas? s'enquit-il

-Bien. Et toi, Naruto?

-Je pète la forme! affirma le Uzumaki en souriant bêtement

Sakura rit doucement: elle aimait le voir sourire plus que tout au monde. Ca montrait qu'il était heureux. Et il ne l'avait pas été depuis la mort de Jiraya. Le voir sourire à nouveau lui réchauffait le coeur... et puis, il était vraiment trop craquant quand il souriait comme ça. Naruto se pencha vers elle, un air inquiet sur le visage:

-Est-ce que tu es sûre que ça va Sakura? demanda-t-il. Tu es toute rouge. Tu as peut-être de la fièvre... supposa-t-il

Sakura se reprit et sortit de sa rêverie:

-Non, non, ce n'est rien. assura-t-elle, gênée. Tout va bien!

Naruto rit:

-Je crois que tu travailles un peu trop. Tu devrais demander des congés à mamie Tsunade...

-Ne l'appelles pas comme ça! gronda Sakura

Naruto rit puis se figea:

-Au fait, tu voulais quelque chose? s'enquit-il, curieux

-Pas spécialement. admit Sakura. Je t'ai entendu raler alors je suis venue voir pourquoi...

Naruto parut étonné puis sourit tendrement:

-Bon... ben, je vais rentrer, il commence à se faire tard... dit Sakura, gênée

-Attend, je vais te raccompagner. dit Naruto en se levant.

-Mais t'as pas fini ton repas! protesta Sakura

Naruto rit:

-C'est pas grave. J'aurais eu que trois bols de ramens au lieu de 4, je me rattraperais demain. D'accord chef? dit-il en se tournant vers le cuisinier. Je reviens demain!

Le chef rit:

-D'accord Naruto. Ramène donc ta petite copine chez elle.

Naruto vira au rouge et agita ses mains dans tous les sens:

-Ah mais non, mais pas du tout, c'est pas ce que vous croyez... balbutia-t-il

Sakura lui sauta au cou et rit:

-Mais si, c'est exactement ce que vous croyez. dit-elle avec malice

Naruto se figea et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris pendant que le chef riait. Sakura lâcha Naruto et rit:

-Je blaguais. dit-elle en souriant. Reviens Naruto.

Le blond revint à lui et lança un sourire géné à Sakura en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

-On y va? demanda-t-il

-Oui. sourit Sakura

Ils sortirent du restaurant et partirent vers chez Sakura:

-Dis Naruto, tu ne veux pas te balader un peu? proposa Sakura

-Si. accepta Naruto avec un sourire trop craquant

Sakura rougit, elle le trouvait vraiment trop mignon.

-Dis Sakura...

-Oui?

-Est-ce que tu aimes encore Sasuke? demanda Naruto sans regarder la jeune Haruno.

Sakura ne répondit pas.

-Parceque si tu l'aimes encore, fais quand même attention. dit-il, inquiet. Il est devenu dangereux. Hinata et Neji m'ont prévenu contre lui. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il te fasse du mal comme quand il est parti...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne l'aime plus. dit Sakura

-Bon, tant mieux. J'aurais pas aimé te savoir seule avec lui. Jade c'est différent parceque c'est sa cousine... quoique Gaara flippe aussi mais bon...

-Je sais qu'il a changé... Ca m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai vu prendre Jade dans ses bras hier... Jamais il n'aurait fait ça... Mais en même temps, il est devenu plus dangereux. Je pense que la première personne qui osera toucher Jade, il la tuera sans hésitation... Il a déjà tué beaucoup de gens... Il me fait peur en fait... avoua-t-elle

Naruto acquiesça avec compréhension:

-A moi aussi. admit Naruto. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait devenir un meurtrier... Je ne voulais pas l'accepter... dit-il tristement

-Et à cause de moi, t'as risqué ta vie plusieurs fois rien que pour le retrouver... dit Sakura, honteuse

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. assura Naruto avec un sourire tendre. C'était moi qui voulais absolument retrouver mon frère... Je l'ai cherché pour nous deux.

-Et Kyubi en a profité... grommela Sakura

Naruto se rembrunit:

-Oui. admit-il

Il s'arrêta et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le bandeau sur le bras de Sakura, là où il l'avait bléssée:

-Je m'en veux vraiment Sakura. dit-il, honteux. Je n'aurais pas du le laisser avoir autant d'influence sur moi...

Elle sauta au cou de Naruto et enfouit sa tête dans sa veste, les larmes aux yeux:

-Je ne t'en veux pas Naruto. assura-t-elle. J'ai eu peur pour toi toutes ces fois où le Kyubi apparaissait. J'avais peur que tu souffres trop...

Il rendit son étreinte à Sakura et posa sa main derrière sa tête, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de la Haruno:

-Merci Sakura. murmura-t-il

-Naruto... commença-t-elle sans bouger

-Hm?

-C'est... c'est toi que j'aime... avoua Sakura

Naruto se détacha un peu d'elle, de façon à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il essuya une larme qui était restée figée au coin de l'oeil de Sakura et sourit:

-J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le dirais jamais. dit-il avant de poser amoureusement ses lèvres sur celles de la ninja


	21. Chapter 21

**_Episode 21: Une décision difficile_**

Jade venait de rentrer à la résidence des Uchiwa. Elle avait passé la nuit à discuter avec Hinata. Sasuke l'attendait à l'entrée depuis le jour précédent. Il semblait de plus en plus en colère au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui. Elle stoppa à quelques mètres, le fixant. Sasuke laissa ses pupilles rougir et il fit apparaître ses sharingans:

-Ou est-ce que tu étais? demanda-t-il froidement

-Chez Hinata. répondit Jade

-Alors? demanda-t-il avec agressivité

-Alors quoi? demanda Jade avec froideur

-Tu vas partir avec lui? s'enquit-il

Jade baissa les yeux:

-... Non... répondit-elle

Les yeux de Sasuke redevinrent normaux.

-Pourquoi? Tu as l'air d'être sacrément attirée par lui pourtant...

Jade avança et passa à côté de Sasuke sans lever la tête. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à se tourner face à lui.

-Répond moi. exigea-t-il

Elle leva la tête et Sasuke la lâcha, pétrifié: sa cousine pleurait... les larmes coulaient sur ses joues... Pourquoi? Il se sentait totalement déstabilisé.

-Laisse moi Sasuke. J'ai besoin d'être seule. dit-elle en partant

Sasuke resta immobile un moment puis finit par partir en ville. Il se promena sans vraiment faire attention à l'endroit où il était. Quelqu'un le percuta. Il ne recula que de quelques pas et regarda la personne: c'était Naruto. Il était accompagné de Néji, Saï, Shikamaru et Gaara. Naruto se releva:

-Hey, vous pourriez regarder où ... commença-t-il. Ah, c'est toi... fit-il en voyant Sasuke

-Ouais, c'est que moi. répliqua Sasuke, complètement paumé

Il avait le regard vide, ce qui inquiéta Naruto:

-Il y a un problème? s'enquit le jeune blond

Sasuke leva les yeux vers lui et se tourna vers Neji:

-Est-ce que Jade était chez toi hier soir? demanda-t-il

-Oui. acquiesça Neji

Sasuke parut encore plus perdu et regarda Gaara:

-Elle a dit qu'elle ne partait pas avec toi... dit-il

Gaara toisa Sasuke:

-C'est à elle de décider ce qu'elle veut faire ou pas. dit-il durement. Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne là-dedans?

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi... admit Sasuke

Gaara vit rouge et il faillit sauter sur Sasuke avant que Shikamaru et Naruto ne le retiennent:

-Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi? granda Gaara, menaçant. C'est à cause de toi! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle ne veut pas partir! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

Sasuke parut déstabilisé:

-Pourquoi elle ferait ça pour moi? demanda-t-il

-Parcequ'elle t'aime, Sasuke. répondit Hinata, derrière Sasuke

Celui-ci se retourna et fit face à Hinata. Neji se retrouva entre elle et Sasuke. Le Uchiwa n'y prêta pas attention:

-C'est Gaara qu'elle aime. répondit Sasuke

Hinata opina:

-C'est vrai. admit-elle. Mais son cousin, c'est toi. Elle t'aime, c'est normal. C'est ce qu'il se passe dans une famille normale, les membres d'une même famille s'aiment, c'est comme ça.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et Sakura, Temari et Haruhi arrivèrent derrière Hinata. Haruhi se cacha dans le cou de Temari dès qu'elle vit Sasuke. Sakura, elle, toisa le brun avec dûreté:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Temari en regardant Shika qui tenait son frère par un bras

-Sasuke a fait sortir Gaara de ses gonds. répondit Shikamaru

-Comment ça? demanda Sakura

-Jade... répondit simplement Neji

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'enquit Sakura

Soudain, Jade apparut à côté de Sasuke:

-Il a fallu que tu t'attires des ennuis même içi... soupira-t-elle. Bravo Sasuke. ironisa-t-elle

-Jade? s'étonna Sasuke

Par réflexe, Neji et Hinata reculèrent, ils sentaient que le chakra de Jade commençait à changer. Naruto, lui, se rapprocha d'elle:

-Pourquoi tu fais toute une histoire autour de ça? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas? Et alors? T'as pas besoin de tout comprendre.

-Mais si tu restes, comment tu vas faire pour lui? demanda Sasuke en montrant Gaara qui évitait Jade du regard

La jeune fille adopta un ton plus froid que jamais:

-Ne te mêles pas de ça. Ca ne te regarde pas. dit-elle. On rentre maintenant. Viens.

Elle commença à partir et Sasuke la suivit docilement.

-Attend. dit le Kazekage

Jade s'arrêta mais ne regarda pas Gaara. Témari et Hinata comprirent qu'il voulait sûrement lui parler seul à seule:

-Venez. lança Temari.

Tous sauf Sasuke, Jade et Gaara partirent. Naruto s'approcha prudemment de Sasuke:

-Toi aussi Sasuke. dit-il

Le Uchiwa regarda Jade puis suivit Naruto à contre-coeur. Gaara et Jade se retrouvèrent seuls:

-Alors, tu as pris ta décision... dit Gaara avec tristesse

-... Je ne peux pas le laisser seul... Pas tant qu'il ne s'est pas adapté à sa vie içi... dit Jade sans se retourner

-Je comprend... assura Gaara.

Jade allait partir quand Gaara la rappela:

-Jade, attend...

-Ca ne sert à rien. lâcha-t-elle. Sasuke ne s'adapte pas facilement. Je ne te reverrais pas avant des mois... si jamais on est ensemble, tout ce qu'on va faire, c'est souffrir. Autant oublier tout de suite.

-Parceque tu pourrais m'oublier aussi facilement? demanda Gaara. Tu pourrais oublier que tu m'as rencontré? Moi, je ne pourrais pas, je le sais. Je... Je ne comprend même pas comment tu peux suggérer qu'on ne se voit plus du tout!

Jade ne répondit rien. Gaara se rapprocha d'elle:

-Regarde moi! dit-il

Jade n'en fit rien. Gaara lui prit le poignet et la força à se retourner face à lui. Les larmes de Jade coulaient sans interruption. Elle regarda Gaara:

-Je ne veux plus te voir Gaara. Je ne t'aime pas, Sasuke s'est fait des idées. Et puis, j'ai pas le temps de penser à toi. Tsunade m'a déjà confié une mission. Toi aussi, tu as autre chose à faire que penser à moi. Tu es le Kazekage!

-Tu n'es qu'une idiote. dit Gaara avec douceur. Tu crois que parceque tu me feras mal maintenant, j'arriverais à t'oublier? Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi. Et même si je ne le savais pas, je ne pourrais pas oublier que je t'aime.

-C'est toi l'idiot! sanglotta Jade. J'essaie de faciliter les choses! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu me détestes! Ca serait plus facile! Tu partirais sans que j'aie à te dire au revoir! Pourquoi tu compliques les choses? demanda-t-elle en abattant ses deux poings sur le torse de Gaara

Le Kazekage la regarda tendrement:

-Parceque je t'aime. souffla-t-il. Je ne cherche pas à compliquer les choses. Je veux juste ... S'il te plait Jade, pars avec moi. dit Gaara d'une voix supplicatrice. Tu peux venir avec Sasuke, avec qui tu veux mais je t'en prie, viens avec moi.

-Il faut qu'on reste à Konoha... pour le bien de Sasuke... J'ai pas le choix...

-Alors, je reste içi. décréta Gaara. Je désignerais Kankuro pour me remplacer.

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas. nia Jade. Il n'y a pas de solution acceptable. Mais la meilleure d'entre elles, c'est de nous séparer. Toi à Suna, moi içi avec Sasuke. C'est la seule solution... à peu près potable...

-Je sais que tu as raison... admit le Kazekage. Mais je n'aimerais pas te savoir loin de moi seule avec ce Uchiwa...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Sasuke aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas. plaisanta Jade

Gaara eut un sourire en coin:

-Très bien... Dans ce cas, je vais devoir rentrer au plus tôt... dit-il

Jade acquiesça:

-Au revoir Jade. dit-il tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur son front

Jade rougit:

-Au revoir. Fais attention à toi. murmura-t-elle

Gaara acquiesça et partit, laissant Jade seule.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Le retour du dernier Uchiwa.

Celà faisait presque 2 semaines que Gaara était parti de Konoha. Sasuke et Jade passaient leurs journées à s'entraîner parceque le Hokage voulait encore attendre avant de les envoyer en mission. Ils se trouvaient sur une aire d'entraînement à la sortie de Konoha depuis le matin et commençaient seulement à être fatigués:

-Recommence. exigea Sasuke alors que Jade venait de lancer un shuriken à 2 millimètres du centre de la cible

Jade s'éxécuta et le shuriken atteignit le centre de la cible:

-Parfait. approuva Sasuke

Jade se retourna vers les arbres avoisinants et baissa sa garde:

-Les autres arrivent. dit-elle

-On a fini de toute façon. dit Sasuke. On va pouvoir...

-Je veux continuer. l'interrompit Jade. Rentre toi.

Sasuke soupira:

-Comme tu voudras... dit-il avant d'aller à la rencontre des autres ninjas.

Il avança un peu et ne tarda pas à voir ceux qui redevenaient peu à peu ses amis:

-Salut Sasuke. sourit Naruto. On se doutait bien que vous seriez en train de vous entraîner...

-Salut. répondit simplement Sasuke

-Où est Jade? s'enquit Haruhi dans les bras de Hinata

-Elle continue. soupira Sasuke. C'est pratiquement impossible de l'arrêter depuis qu'il est parti...

-C'est compréhensible... dit Temari

-Je veux voir Jade! exigea Haruhi

-Du calme Haru. tempéra Shikamaru.

-Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas la déranger si elle s'entraîne... hésita Sakura

-Moi j'y vais en tous cas. dit Saï en allant vers le terrain d'entraînement

Le ninja s'arrêta juste au bord du terrain:

-Hé, salut Jade. lança-t-il avec un sourire

La jeune kunoichi s'arrêta et le regarda:

-Salut Saï. répondit-elle

Les autres arrivèrent et Haruhi se dirigea directement vers Jade:

-Jade! s'écria-t-elle, mécontente.

-Salut Haruhi. sourit Jade

-Tu devais venir jouer avec moi... râla la petite

-Désolée, j'avais oublié. avoua Jade avec un sourire gêné

-Méchante. grommela Haruhi

Soudain, Jade se figea: elle sentait une présence... Un chakra familier, mais ce n'était pas celui de Sasuke...

-Rentrez. ordonna-t-elle

Sasuke activa ses sharingans et se figea:

-C'est impossible... souffla-t-il

-Rentrez! répéta Jade. Tout de suite!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? s'enquit Temari, inquiète

-BYAKUGAN! dirent HInata et Neji

-IL y a 2 personnes... dit Neji

-Je le sais. siffla Jade. Partez!

Hinata prit Haruhi dans ses bras et tous sauf Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto partirent:

-Sasuke, Sakura, rentrez à Konoha. ordonna Jade

-Mais... commença Sakura

-Viens. dit Sasuke en lui attrapant le poignet et en tournant les talons

Naruto acquiesça et Sakura partit avec Sasuke. Naruto observa Jade:

-Tu es un jinchuriki toi aussi... n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça:

-En quelques sortes. admit-elle. Toi aussi tu devrais partir. Pas la peine que tu restes pour voir ça...

Naruto acquiesça:

-Tu m'expliqueras après?

Jade eut un sourire en coin:

-Promis. dit-elle, pensant que de toutes façons, elle serait probablement morte lorsque le "après" viendrait.

Naruto s'en alla et Jade attendit patiemment que les 2 ninjas se montrent, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire. Elle vit deux ninjas avec des capes de l'Akatsuki. L'un des ninjas, elle le connaîssait: c'était Itachi Uchiwa, son cousin. Ils se plantèrent devant elle et restèrent sans bouger, tous les 3 s'observèrent mutuellement. Enfin, Itachi prit la parole:

-Alors... Il paraît que tu es un jinchuriki plus puissant que le Kyûbi lui-même... lança-t-il

-Il paraît que Sasuke t'as tué, comme je peux le constater, c'est faux... contra Jade

Itachi resta impassible mais le type qui l'accompagnait, Kisame, eut un sourire:

-Elle a du répondant ta cousine Itachi. dit-il. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'une Uchiwa...

-Oui, c'était déjà comme ça avant. admit Itachi. Quand j'ai tué le clan, Jade et Sasuke étaient les 2 plus grands espoirs des Uchiwa en raison de leurs capacités exceptionnelles... Bien que Sasuke se soit toujours cru inférieur à moi...

-Pourquoi tu es là, Itachi? demanda Jade

-C'est très simple, j'avais à te parler. dit le Uchiwa. Dès que j'ai appris que tu étais encore en vie et de retour à Konoha, j'ai eu envi de venir m'expliquer avec toi...

-Je t'écoute. assura Jade

-Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai exterminé notre clan? demanda Itachi

-Dis toujours. répondit Jade

-C'était un ordre du Conseil... Ils sont passés outre le Hokage et ont ordonné ce massacre...

-Je vois... fit Jade

-Je savais parfaitement que tu serais mise en sécurité par ton père. Toi et Sasuke étaient les seuls que je ne pouvais pas tuer...

-Pourquoi? Parcequ'on était pas assez forts? demanda Jade, sarcastique

-Non... Parceque vous étiez ceux auquels je tenais le plus. avoua Itachi.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Itachi? demanda Jade

-... L'Akatsuki, ou du moins, notre chef, te veut... dit-il

-Et tu es venu me chercher en bon toutou? s'enquit Jade

-Non, je suis venu te prévenir. J'ai abandonné l'Akatsuki dès que le chef a dit te vouloir. J'ai fait le plus vite possible pour venir...

-Oui, bien sur. ironisa Jade. C'est pour ça que tu viens avec un autre membre de l'Akatsuki et que tu portes cet affreux uniforme.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jade vit Itachi adopter une expression gênée:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle

-En fait... on a pas d'autre tenue... On est venus tellement vite qu'on a pas pris le temps de se changer... admit Itachi

Jade regarda les 2 ninjas avec surprise puis éclata de rire.

-C'est pas drôle! protesta Itachi, les lèvres pincées

-Oh si, détrompes toi, c'est très drôle! appuya Jade.

Elle se calma peu à peu puis:

-Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons... dit-elle, tentant de contrôler son fou rire. Rien ne me prouve que tu es sincère, que tu ne viens pas espionner Konoha pour mieux la détruire...

-Je ne tiens pas à entrer dans Konoha de toute façon. Mon seul but était de te prévenir. Maintenant que c'est fait, Kisame et moi allons nous en aller...

-Je ne préfère pas. avoua Jade. Si j'ai réussi à ramener Sasuke, j'y arriverais pour toi aussi. assura-t-elle. Ne bougez pas. ordonna-t-elle

Le chakra blanc l'entoura et elle se concentra afin de lire dans les pensées des 2 ninjas s'ils étaient sincères ou pas. En effet, elle y lut que ce qu'avait dit Itachi était vrai. Jade soupira:

-Bon, vous allez vous cacher dans les alentours de Konoha le temps que je fasse admettre à Sasuke ton retour. dit-elle. Restez là, je reviens avec des affaires pour vous, des affaires moins voyantes. ajouta-t-elle en regardant les capes noires avec dégoût

-On t'attend là. assura Itachi

Jade entra dans Konoha et alla directement vers le quartier des Uchiwa. Elle prit de vieux vêtements à Itachi et sortit sans se faire voir. Elle rejoignit les 2 ex-membres de l'Akatsuki et leur lança les affaires:

-C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. dit-elle. Sasuke a du faire un feu de joie avec le reste... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

-Merci. dit Itachi en retirant sa cape

Jade se détourna, laissant son cousin et Kisame se changer:

-Pour ce qui est d'un abris en dehors de Konoha, je vois pas trop par contre. Il faudra vous débrouiller pour ça... dit-elle

-Ne t'en fais pas. répondit Itachi. On s'en sortira très bien.

-Mais j'aimerais mieux savoir où vous êtes... protesta Jade

Itachi soupira:

-T'es vraiment pareille qu'avant, hein? grommela-t-il. Toujours aussi chiante...

Jade se retourna en activant ses sharingans et toisa Itachi:

-Je te conseille vivement de ne pas m'agacer Itachi. dit-elle. Je ne suis plus aussi inexpérimentée qu'autrefois...

-Et tu as un Biju, je sais. termina Itachi.

-Peut-être qu'au lieu de faire le malin, tu pourrais creuser une grotte avec ton katon, tu ne crois pas? Ou peut-être que tu n'en es pas capable... le défia Jade

Itachi lui lança un regard noir:

-Ne me sous-estime pas, gamine! gronda-t-il. Je pourrais le faire si 2 choses ne m'en empêchaient pas.

-Comme? demanda-t-elle

-Primo: j'ai utilisé trop de chakra pour venir içi sans me faire repérer, donc, pas de katon assez puissant pour creuser dans le sol. Deuxio, j'ai pas envie de vivre à nouveau sous terre. Ca fait des années que j'ai pas vécu à l'air libre...

Jade regarda son cousin avec surprise puis sourit, ses sharingans disparaissant:

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit... dit-elle

-De quoi tu parles? s'enquit Itachi

-La sagesse vient avec la vieillesse. dit-elle avec un sourire en coin

Itachi resta stupéfait tandis que Kisame éclatait de rire. Enfin, le nukenin sembla se reprendre et sauta sur Jade:

-Tu vas voir! s'écria-t-il

Comme autrefois, il se mit à la chatouiller. Elle éclata de rire:

-Itachi... protesta-t-elle en riant. Non... Arrête...

Il sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'il en avait mal aux joues:

-Alors, tu t'excuses? demanda-t-il

-Oui... assura Jade en riant

Itachi s'éloigna d'un pas et cessa ses chatouilles. Jade sourit:

-T'avais pas oublié... constata-t-elle

Il nia:

-Je vois pas comment je pourrais oublier, Sasuke et moi, on te torturait pendant des heures avec ça... sourit-il

Kisame s'approcha des 2 Uchiwa:

-En tous cas, on voit bien que vous êtes de la même famille... assura-t-il

-... Hn... firent les 2 Uchiwa

Les 2 sourirent:

-En fait, c'est l'expression fondamentale des Uchiwa. sourit Jade

-C'est malin, maintenant que tu lui as dit, on va devoir le tuer. la gronda Itachi

-C'est vrai. admit Jade. Qu'est-ce que je suis distraite...

Kisame eut un pas de recul puis les Uchiwa éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit mal à Itachi. Il porta ses doigts à ses joues, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jade:

-On a mal aux joues, Ita? demanda-t-elle

Il fit une moue mécontente et Jade rit:

-Le sourire te va mieux que ton habituel air de suffisance. assura-t-elle

Itachi lui rendit son sourire et Jade finit par rejoindre ses amis.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Un autre Biju

Naruto était avec Sakura sous un cerisier. Il contemplait le sol, tournant encore et encore la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Jade.

Flash Back

Le soir précédent, Naruto avait interceptée Jade avant qu'elle n'entre dans le quartier des Uchiwa:

-Jade. l'interpella-t-il

Elle se tourna vers lui:

-Ah... oui, c'est vrai... fit-elle, se rappelant sa promesse

-Alors? demanda Naruto. C'était qui?

-Hum... Disons que tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir. éluda Jade en souriant.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et scruta les yeux de Jade avant d'abandonner:

-Bon, ok. soupira-t-il. Alors dis moi, quel Biju est-ce que tu possèdes?

-Eh bien... hésita Jade... C'est le dernier Biju...

-Mais encore? demanda Naruto, insistant

-Bon, d'accord. soupira Jade. Le Biju en moi, c'est le Biju qui a donné naissance aux 9 autres. C'est leur mère si tu veux. Mais elle a été enfermée avant de pouvoir les éduquer, c'est pour ça que tous les Biju sont si violents.

Naruto sembla plus que surpris et ouvrit de grands yeux:

-... Mais... comment tu t'es retrouvée avec elle en toi? s'enquit-il

-C'est quand mon père nous a fait fuir ma mère et moi vers Suna... Elle était enfermée dans le désert. Elle m'a expliqué sa situation et je l'ai acceptée en moi, c'est tout...

Naruto sembla dérouté:

-Tu l'as acceptée de ton plein gré... murmura-t-il

-Bien sur que oui. acquiesça Jade. Elle ne forcerait jamais quelqu'un à l'accepter. En échange de l'abri que je lui offre, elle me donne sa puissance quand j'en ai besoin...

-Et... qui sait...pour... elle? s'enquit-il

-Sasuke sait que j'ai un Biju mais il ne sait rien d'autre. Tu es le seul à qui je l'ai dit... avoua Jade

Naruto ne répondit pas:

-Naruto... Ne le dis à personne s'il te plait... demanda Jade. Elle ne veut pas que ça se sache... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, ça semble important...

Le jeune ninja acquiesça:

-Je ne dirais rien. assura-t-il

Fin du Flash Back

Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas. Jade semblait heureuse avec son Biju... Et si celle-ci était la mère de Kyubi, ça expliquait pourquoi depuis que Jade était là, le démon ne s'était pas manifesté. Sakura, qui était à côté de lui, attira son attention:

-Dis Naruto, est-ce que ça va? s'enquit-elle

-Oui... mentit-il

Sakura regarda le jeune homme: il était préoccupé, ça se lisait sur son visage. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et enlaça son cou avant de le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux:

-Ne me mens pas Naruto. dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler... dit Naruto. C'est... Jade... Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire, tu comprend?

Sakura scruta les yeux de Naruto quelques instants puis regarda le ciel:

-Jade n'a pas un chakra normal... dit-elle. Neji et Hinata pensent qu'elle est un jinchuriki... Est-ce que c'est le cas?

Naruto baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. Sakura soupira:

-Je vois... dit-elle. Je comprend mieux...

-N'en parle pas Sakura, s'il te plait. demanda Naruto. Je ne veux pas que Jade soit traitée comme je l'ai été... ajouta-t-il tristement

Sakura posa sa main sur la joue de Naruto. Il releva la tête vers elle. Elle sourit:

-Les choses ont changées Naruto. dit-elle gentiment. Gaara est devenu Kazekage, et toi, tu es bien placé pour devenir le futur Hokage. Les jinchuriki commencent à se faire accepter...

Naruto eut un sourire en coin:

-Heureusement pour toi que c'est pas totalement vrai. T'imagine toutes les filles qui seraient pendues à mes lèvres sinon? blagua-t-il

Sakura ajusta son gant:

-Na ru to... gronda-t-elle

Le jeune homme rit et embrassa Sakura:

-Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne peut te remplacer depuis des années, c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer... assura-t-il avec un sourire craquant

Sakura rosit légèrement:

-Tu es... trop mignon. sourit-elle

Il rit:

-C'est ce que Haruhi m'a dit aussi. admit-il

-Voilà qu'une petite me fait de la concurence maintenant... grogna Sakura

Ils rirent tous les deux.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Combat pour des explications

Jade entra dans la demeure qu'elle partageait avec Sasuke et vit ce dernier debout devant elle:

-Alors? demanda-t-il.

-C'était Itachi... avoua Jade

Sasuke serra les poings:

-Et moi qui pensais l'avoir tué... gronda-t-il. Je ne le raterais pas cette fois!

-Tu ne le toucheras pas cette fois! rétorqua Jade. Pas tant qu'il n'aura montré aucun signe de trahison.

-De trahison? s'indigna Sasuke. Parcequ'il te faut encore une preuve?

-Il avait agi sur l'ordre du Conseil de Konoha! protesta Jade. Tu ne peux pas lui en tenir rigueur! Tu sais ce qui arrive à qui désobéit au Conseil. Quelqu'un d'autre se serait chargé de notre clan, et on serait morts nous aussi! Sans Itachi, toi et moi, on aurait été tués cette nuit-là avec les autres!

-Comment peux-tu le croire? s'insurgea Sasuke. Il a tué toute notre famille! Il nous a forcés à nous séparer! Comment peux-tu dire qu'il ne ment pas?

-Parceque je l'ai testé! Cesse de me traîter comme une gamine! J'ai plus de pouvoirs que ce que tu crois! Alors arrête de me sous-estimer! gronda Jade

Sasuke laissa la marque maudite le recouvrir et ouvrit ses ailes avant d'activer ses sharingans:

-J'ai attendu des années, je me suis entraîné comme un dingue pour le tuer! Je ne renoncerais pas parceque toi tu veux lui laisser une chance! Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien vu! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça a été de le voir... devant mes parents morts! Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

-Je ne peux pas comprendre? s'indigna Jade. Mon père est mort aussi je te signale!

-Mais tu n'étais pas là! Tu avais encore ta mère! cria-t-il

-Parceque tu crois que ça a été facile? Tu crois que je n'ai rien vu mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Tu étais tellement obnubilé par ta vangeance à deux balles que t'as même pas remarqué que j'étais là! J'ai tout vu, comme toi! s'écria-t-elle. Mais moi, j'ai cherché pourquoi! Moi, je ne me suis pas laisser emporter par la haine! Je me suis battue pour nous garder en vie ma mère et moi! Je me suis battue pour arriver à comprendre les actes de Itachi! Et je sais que ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour nous sauver toi et moi! Tu lui reproches la mort de tes parents, mais si quelqu'un d'autre s'en était chargé, ni nous ni lui ne serions encore en vie! Arrête de vouloir te vanger pour ce qu'il a fait! Il nous a sauvé la vie!

-Je me fiche de ça! hurla Sasuke. Je le tuerais que tu le veuilles ou non!

Il sauta par-dessus Jade et tenta de s'envoler quand elle s'entoura de son chakra blanc et l'intercepta, le plaquant au sol en provoquant un bruit violent. Ils commencèrent à se battre l'un contre l'autre, les coups tellement puissants que tout Konoha les entendit. Le Hokage arriva avec Kakashi, Saï, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru et Temari. Quand ils arrivèrent, Sasuke et Jade échangeaient des coups d'une extrême violence. En voyant le chakra du Biju de Jade, Naruto sentit Kyubi se réveiller lentement. Il fit apparaître son chakra et s'approcha de Jade. Elle lui lança un regard en coin:

-Restes où tu es Kyubi, c'est entre cet idiot et moi! gronda-t-elle

Naruto obéit mais grogna:

-Ecartez-vous tous. ordonna Tsunade. Il faut pas rester à portée de leurs attaques si jamais elles dérapent...

Tous sauf Naruto obéirent:

-Arrête maintenant Sasuke. ordonna Jade en dévoilant ses crocs. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal...

-Alors laisse moi passer! ragea-t-il. Laisse moi le tuer!

-Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher. assura Jade

Sasuke se prépara à attaquer Jade mais quelqu'un apparut devant elle en plus de Naruto: Itachi, dans ses vieux habits. Il regarda Sasuke tandis que les amis de Jade étaient estomaqués.

-Itachi Uchiwa... murmura Tsunade

-Je vais te tuer! hurla Sasuke

-Fais ce que tu veux mais laisse Jade en dehors de ça. dit Itachi avec froideur

Cependant, Jade ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle posa l'une de ses queues de chakra sur l'épaule de Itachi et une sur l'épaule de Naruto, les écartant de son passage:

-Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir sans blessures face à lui. dit-elle. Allez-vous-en! ordonna-t-elle

Itachi la jaugea quelques instants puis obéit, s'éloignant un peu. Naruto se tourna vers Jade, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille:

-Je ne laisserais pas ma mère se battre contre un humain comme lui... dit la voix de Kyubi

Tous se figèrent excepté Jade et Naruto. Les queues de chakra de Jade caressèrent les joues de Naruto:

-Nous parlerons après. dit-elle. L'humain ne gagnera pas. Maintenant, va avec les autres et rend son corps à Naruto.

Kyubi s'éxécuta et son chakra disparut, laissant un Naruto en pleine forme et parfaitement conscient:

Sasuke se jetta sauvagement sur Itachi mais fut repoussé par une des queues de Jade avant d'atteindre sa cible. Elle le retint à quelques mètres du sol:

-Itachi, explique lui. ordonna Jade.

-Il ne me croira pas. bougonna Itachi

-Maître Hokage, je vous prie de dire la vérité sur le meurtre du clan Uchiwa. C'est la seule façon de calmer Sasuke...

Le Hokage inspira fortement puis:

-C'est Danzo qui a ordonné le massacre du clan Uchiwa en raison d'un conflit avec le clan Hyuga. avoua Tsunade. Pour lui, la seule façon d'éviter une guerre de clans était d'exterminer l'un des deux clans... Il a désigné les Uchiwa et s'est abrité derrière son rang afin de donner l'ordre à Itachi... Il n'avait pas le choix... C'était soit ça, soit la mort pour vous tous...

Sasuke cessa de se débattre et regarda Tsunade. Enfin, la marque maudite reprit son aspect scellé et Jade posa doucement son cousin au sol.

-Pardon... Jade... dit-il dans un murmure

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire:

-Un Uchiwa qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu... bougonna Shikamaru

Les 3 Uchiwa se tournèrent vers lui:

-Shikamaru, tais toi! lui intima Temari

-Non, laisse-le, il n'a pas tord. sourit Jade. Itachi et Sasuke doivent des excuses à beaucoup de monde. Et je vous en dois pour vous avoir dérangés avec cette stupide bagarre. Excusez-moi

Hokage-sama.

-Ce n'est rien Jade. assura Tusnade

La jeune fille regarda ses cousins d'un air terrible:

-Vous n'avez rien à dire? demanda-t-elle

Itachi soupira:

-Mais comment tu fais pour la supporter tout le temps? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sasuke

Ce dernier haussa les épaules:

-Je me le demande. avoua-t-il dans un grognement

Jade activa ses sharingans et laissa le chakra blanc l'envelopper:

-Vous avez dit? demanda-t-elle

-Désolé pour la bagarre. répondit Sasuke, impassible

-Désolé... pour quoi au fait? demanda Itachi en regardant Jade

-C'est à cause de ton retour que Sasuke s'est battu contre moi. répondit Jade. Cette bagarre est donc aussi de ta faute...

-Bon, si tu le dis... Alors, désolé que mon baka de frère ait fait autant de bruit en se faisant laminer par mon idiote de cousine. dit Itachi

Jade et Sasuke envoyèrent chacun un kunai vers Itachi qu'il évita sans difficultés.

-Maintenant que cette... bataille fratricide est terminée, j'aimerais voir les Uchiwa et Naruto dans mon bureau. dit Tsunade

Itachi commença à partir en sens inverse:

-J'ai dit TOUS les Uchiwa. appuya Tsunade

Itachi soupira et revint vers son frère et sa cousine. Saï s'approcha d'eux:

-C'est vrai qu'il y a un air de famille... sourit-il.

-Hn... firent les 3 Uchiwa

Naruto eut un sourire et s'avança vers Jade:

-T'es redoutable n'empêche. dit-il, enthousiaste. Tu m'impressionne. En plus, t'as totalement maîtrisé Kyubi...

Jade sourit:

-Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai maîtrisé Naruto. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Il sourit:

-En tous cas, tu as assez d'influence sur ces 2 là. dit-il

-Elle n'a aucune influence sur moi. assura Sasuke

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. contra Saï

-Jade a une bonne influence sur toi Sasuke. appuya Sakura, s'adressant pour la première fois à Sasuke avec gentillesse

Il la regarda, étonné, puis eut un sourire en coin:

-Tiens, tu me reparle toi? demanda-t-il

-Pas spécialement. répondit Sakura avec froideur. Mais le fait de te contre dire me plait beaucoup.

-Hn. fit Sasuke

-C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre avec les filles. chuchota Itachi

-Ta gueule! J't'ai rien demandé! grogna Sasuke

-On vous suit Maître Hokage. assura Jade

Tsunade acquiesça et mena les Uchiwa et Naruto à son bureau. Elle s'y assit tandis que Naruto et Jade parlaient gaiement et que les deux frères suivaient Jade sans un mot. Tsunade soupira:

-Bon, on va commencer par toi, Itachi Uchiwa. dit-elle, résignée. Tu es de retour à Konoha?

-En quelques sortes. admit Itachi. Je suis venu pour prévenir Jade d'un danger, c'était mon seul but. Cependant, si vous me permettez de rester à Konoha, je serais ravi de rentrer chez moi...

Tsunade acquiesça:

-Je t'accepte à Konoha, j'ai une entière confiance en Jade, ce qui m'a plutôt réussi pour Sasuke.

-Je vous en remercie. assura Itachi

-Jade, Naruto, expliquez-moi cette histoire de "maman de Kyubi". exigea Tsunade

Naruto regarda Jade avec inquiétude. Elle sembla pensive un certain temps puis elle soupira:

-Je porte un Biju. expliqua-t-elle. Celui qui a donné naissance aux 9 démons à queues. Cependant, comme vous pourrez le demander aux Hyûga, le Biju que je porte n'est pas malfaisant. Je l'ai accueilli volontairement en moi. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que je l'aide à retrouver ses enfants et à les éduquer.

Tsunade resta sans voix un moment puis:

-Les éduquer? s'étrangla-t-elle

Jade acquiesça tandis que Itachi et Sasuke la regardaient avec étonnement:

-Le Biju que je porte s'appelle Arna. Comme je vous l'aie expliqué, elle a donné naissance à 9 petits mais elle a été capturée avant d'avoir pu les éduquer. Son seul but est de vivre avec eux en sécurité, elle ne veut pas faire de mal aux humains. Il faut que je retrouve chacun d'eux et que j'aide Arna à les éduquer, à leur apprendre la différence entre le bien et le mal. Ils peuvent largement devenir un atout pour les ninjas mais seule Arna pourra décider d'aider tel ou tel ninja. Elle est vraiment très sage et toujours de bons conseils. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu réveiller le coeur de Sasuke. Et je compte bien faire de même avec Itachi, même s'il me demandera moins de temps que Sasuke.

-En clair, c'est ma mère, en quelques sortes. sourit Naruto

Jade rit:

-J'suis trop jeune pour être ta mère, on a le même âge.

Naruto rit à son tour et Tsunade soupira:

-Donc, tu vas partir à la recherche des autres Biju... et par conséquent, à la recherche de l'Akatsuki... supposa-t-elle

-Oui. acquiesça Jade. Mais je veux d'abord m'occuper convenablement de Kyubi. Il est essenciel que je m'occupe de lui maintenant, avant d'aller chercher les autres.

-Je vois... acquiesça Tsunade.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis:

-Très bien, vous pouvez sortir. Mais je compte sur toi Jade pour t'occuper et de Naruto, et de tes cousins.

Jade opina:

-Je les garderais à l'oeil. assura-t-elle

-Parfait. accepta le Hokage

Ils s'apprêtèrent tous à sortir quand Jade se figea et se retourna vers Tsunade:

-Maître Hokage, puis-je vous demander une faveur? s'enquit-elle

-Je t'écoute.

-S'il vous plait... Ne dîtes rien à Gaara à propos de Itachi et de Arna... Il serait capable de rappliquer aussitôt...

Tsunade acquiesça:

-Je ne lui dirais rien. assura-t-elle

-Merci. sourit Jade. Au revoir. lança-t-elle en sortant

Elle referma la porte et vit les 3 garçons l'attendre:

-Pourquoi t'as parlé de Gaara? s'enquit Itachi, curieux

-Elle est avec lui. grommela Sasuke

Itachi ouvrit des yeux ronds:

-... Waw... Mais il est super dangereux ce mec, non?

-T'es quoi toi? riposta Jade

-Bon point. admit Itachi

-C'est pas une bonne idée, Jade. la prévint Naruto

-Pourquoi? s'étonna-t-elle

-Si jamais il l'apprend, tu peux être sûre que vous allez encore vous engueuler parceque tu lui auras caché des choses... dit Naruto

Elle haussa les épaules:

-Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il quitte son poste de Kazekage parceque Itachi est revenu... Et je ne pense pas qu'il réagira très bien en apprenant que je possède un Biju...

Naruto secoua la tête:

-Tu ne devrais pas lui cacher. affirma-t-il. Je le connais par coeur. Tu vas le blesser si tu ne lui dis pas. Il pensera que tu ne lui fais pas confiance...

Jade soupira:

-Très bien. dit-elle. Dans ce cas, je vais demander à Maître Hokage si on peut aller le voir et je lui expliquerais tout de vive voix.

-Bonne idée. admit Naruto

Jade eut un sourire en coin:

-Et tu viendras avec moi bien sur... puisque c'est toi qui a eu l'idée...

-Pourquoi j'ai parlé? demanda Naruto

Jad rit:

-De toute façon, il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi pendant un certain temps alors qu'on soit içi ou à Suna ne change rien pour moi...Mais peut-être que tu voudras emmener Sakura...

Naruto acquiesça:

-Ca serait mieux oui. avoua-t-il

-Parfait, on partira tous les 3. sourit Jade

-5. corrigea Itachi

Sasuke acquiesça:

-Je ne tiens pas à te laisser voyager seule. ajouta-t-il

-2 jinchuriki et une ninja de la trempe de Sakura ne risquent rien à voyager ensemble. fit remarquer Jade

-Tu oublies l'Akatsuki. intervint Itachi. Je viens avec toi.

-Bon, très bien... Mais je doute que Gaara soit très content... dit-elle avec une moue

Itachi haussa les épaules et Jade soupira:

-On lui demandera tout ça demain. Faut en parler avec Temari avant.

Naruto acquiesça:

-Elle doit être avec Shika, Hinata, Neji et Haruhi. supposa-t-il

-Oui. admit Jade. Va expliquer la situation à Sakura. On se verra demain.

Naruto acquiesça et sourit:

-A demain... maman.

Jade sourit:

-A demain fiston. répondit-elle

Il s'esclaffa et disparut:

-C'est très perturbant... dit Sasuke

Itachi acquiesça:

-Oui, vraiment... admit-il

-Où est Kisame? s'enquit Jade

-Il est parti de son côté. D'autres ninjas ont déserté l'Akatsuki. Il est parti les retrouver. l'informa Itachi

-Ok. répondit simplement Jade


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Trajet vers Suna

Les Uchiwa, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru et Temari étaient en route pour Suna. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant le désert pour faire une pause. Comme d'habitude, Shikamaru râlait:

-Mais franchement, à quoi ça sert que tu aies emporté toute ta garde-robe? demanda-t-il. Tu comptes habiter à nouveau à Suna ou quoi?

-Mais non! Je veux juste montrer mes nouvelles tenues à mes frères, c'est tout! dit Temari

-On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui les porte! répliqua Shikamaru

-Flémmard! grogna Temari

-Femme galère! riposta Shika

Sakura soupira:

-Ils ne s'arrêteront donc jamais ces deux là? demanda-t-elle

-Tant qu'ils s'engueulent, c'est que tout va bien. répondit Naruto avec un sourire. C'est comme ça qu'ils marchent.

Sakura sourit en voyant Temari fiche un coup de poing à Shika avant qu'il ne l'enlace et l'embrasse:

-Tu as raison. admit-elle

Itachi et Sasuke étaient silencieux et regardaient les nuages. Jade, quant à elle, s'était absentée depuis une bonne demi-heure. Sasuke s'impatienta:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche? râla-t-il. Ca fait longtemps qu'elle est partie!

-C'est vrai. acquiesça Itachi en se levant. Je vais la chercher...

-Pas la peine. intervint Jade en atterrissant près d'eux

-T'étais où? demanda Sasuke

-J'étais en grande conversation avec moi même. avoua Jade avec un sourire

-T'as parlé avec Arna? s'étonna Temari, cessant ses jeux avec Shikamaru

Jade acquiesça:

-Elle était inquiète à propos de la réaction de Gaara... dit Jade, préoccupée. Et elle pense que les potes de Itachi vont le chercher. Il faut que tu me dise lesquels ont déserté l'Akatsuki, Itachi.

-Hum... Que je sache, il y a Kisame, Deidara, Tobi...

-Jade les a tué. intervint Shikamaru

Les Uchiwa nièrent:

-C'était pas eux. Technique de substitution. dit Sasuke

Shikamaru resta surpris:

-Il n'y a qu'eux? demanda Jade

-Sakura a tué Sasori, Shikamaru a tué Hidan, Zetsu est mort aussi... Il ne reste que des nouveaux et Pein, Konan. inventoria Itachi

-Sasuke, il en reste de ton Hebi aussi? demanda Jade

-Tous sont en vie mais j'ignore où ils sont. admit Sasuke.

-Bon... fit Jade

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre? demanda Naruto

-Qu'on allait prendre ton éducation en main. sourit Jade

Naruto sauta sur ses pieds:

-Super! s'enthousiasma-t-il. Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais parler avec Kyubi comme toi tu le fais avec Arna?

-Elle pense que oui mais que ça demandera du temps et des efforts des deux côtés. le renseigna Jade

Ou plutôt, des trois. corrigea Jade en regardant Sakura

Celle-ci parut étonnée:

-Pourquoi moi? demanda-t-elle

-Naruto aura besoin de toi a chaque entraînement que je lui ferais subir. Il sera plus serein si tu es près de lui.

-Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'aider. assura Sakura

-Frérot, si tu veux mon avis, t'aurais pas du repousser Sakura quand vous étiez jeunes. Ca t'aurait évité pas mal de bétises...dit Itachi

-Ta gueule! répondit Sasuke

-Ca aurait pas marché. répondit Sakura. Sasuke est beaucoup trop égoïste pour aimer quelqu'un d'autre que quelqu'un de sa famille.

-C'est n'importe quoi. soupira Sasuke. Tu m'interessais mais je devais tuer Itachi. C'était ma priorité.

-Ca, j'avais bien compris. dit Sakura, piquée au vif.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps pour ça? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais eu tord de faire ça, tu veux quoi de plus? s'enquit Sasuke, agacé

-Que ça soit toi qui crèves! s'écria Sakura

Jade s'entoura de son chakra blanc et l'une de ses queues de chakra alla toucher le front de Sakura avec douceur. La jeune fille se tut et adopta un air posé, calme, apaisé. Jade se planta devant elle:

-Je sais pourquoi tu en veux à Sasuke, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien à présent. Il faut que tu te libères de lui, pour toi et aussi pour Naruto. Regarde-le. Regarde Naruto.

Sakura s'éxécuta:

-Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle

-Oui. avoua doucement Sakura

-Alors oublie Sasuke. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te tortures. Naruto ne t'en veut pas. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir toi-même...

Sakura acquiesça et ferma les yeux avant de tomber, retenue par la queue de chakra de Jade. Elle la posa dans les bras de Naruto:

-Je l'ai juste endormie. Reste près d'elle, elle voudra te voir à son réveil. dit Jade

Il acquiesça et sourit tendrement en regardant Sakura:

-Elle s'en voulait à cause de la promesse? demanda-t-il

Jade acquiesça et Naruto se leva avec Sakura dans les bras:

-Merci m'man. dit-il avant d'aller mettre Sakura sous la tente

Les autres regardaient Jade, impressionnés. Celle-ci se tourna vers Sasuke:

-S'il te plait, ne dis plus que Sakura t'interessait avant. demanda-t-elle. Tu fais souffrir Naruto quand tu dis ça. Et je déteste ça.

Sasuke acquiesça et Itachi regarda Jade avec curiosité:

-Est-ce que tes sentiments ne seraient pas liés à ceux de Arna par hasard? s'enquit-il

-Disons qu'elle et moi commençons à penser de la même façon... On s'influence l'une l'autre... C'est pourquoi elle est aussi attachée à toi et Sasuke... Ainsi qu'à Temari et Sakura.

-Et moi, je compte pour du beurre? grogna Shika

Jade sourit:

-Arna dit que tu es assze intelligent pour comprendre tout seul si oui ou non tu es important pour nous. répondit-elle

Shikamaru sourit:

-C'est pas compliqué, tu t'attaches à tout ceux à qui tu parle. Ceux à qui tu ne parles pas ne viendront jamais te parler. Tu n'accepte de parler qu'à ceux que tu trouves interessants... dit-il

Jade sourit:

-Elle avait raison, tu vois. dit-elle

Il lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers Temari:

-Ta meilleure amie est très interessante tu sais? fit-il. Presque autant que toi.

Temari sourit:

-Je le sais. admit-elle. C'est bien pour ça que le fait qu'elle soit avec mon frère ne me dérange pas.

-En parlant du Kazekage... commença Itachi

-Non, tu ne sauras rien. l'interrompit Jade

Tous rirent en voyant l'air dépité de Itachi:

-Tu n'es qu'un petit poison. siffla-t-il

Jade l'admit avec un haussement d'épaules et tous rirent à nouveau.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 26: Aveu en public

La petite troupe arriva à Suna en fin d'après midi. Gaara et Kankuro attendaient les ninjas de Konoha à l'entrée de Suna. Dès qu'ils vit Jade, Gaara fonça vers elle. Celle-ci s'avança tandis que ses amis se figeaient: vois Gaara avancer grâce au sable n'était pas rassurant. Mais Jade n'avait pas peur. Elle avança jusqu'à ce que Gaara et elle se rencontrent. Le Kazekage la prit dans ses bras:

-Tu m'as tellement manqué... murmura-t-il

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué... assura Jade en se blotissant un peu plus dans les bras de Gaara.

Témari éclata de rire et les deux amoureux se séparèrent. Jade regarda ses cousins: ils étaient bouches bées.

Elle rit à son tour:

-Revenez-en les gars. dit-elle.

-Soyez tous les bienvenus à Suna. sourit Gaara

Naruto s'avança à son tour, souriant:

-Salut Gaara. lança-t-il.

-Content de te revoir Naruto. dit Gaara sans lâcher Jade

Le blond eut un sourire en coin:

-Gaara, ne touches pas trop à ma maman s'il te plait... dit-il

Le Kazekage regarda Naruto, étonné, tandis que Jade le foudroyait du regard.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire Naruto je crois... dit Sasuké

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Naruto? demanda Gaara, inquiet. Exlpique toi.

Jade soupira:

-Il faut que je te parle Gaara. dit-elle. C'est important...

Le Kazekage acquiesça et tous deux allèrent vers son bureau. Itachi se pencha vers Sasuké:

-On la laisse faire? demanda-t-il

-Pour le moment, oui. répondit Sasuké. Mais rien ne nous empêche de la suivre...

Sakura, Naruto, Témari, Kankuro et Shikamaru se mirent devant eux:

-Laissez-les parler. ordonna Sakura

-Ils ont besoin d'être seuls. ajouta Naruto

Les Uchiwa soupirèrent:

-Pas de bol... soufflèrent-ils

Jade et Gaara entrèrent dans le bureau de ce dernier et le Kazekage s'installa derrière son bureau:

-Je t'écoute. dit-il

-... Je possède un Biju... avoua Jade

Gaara resta stupéfait. Comme il ne répondait pas, Jade lui raconta toute l'histoire.

Jade venait de terminer son histoire. Gaara restait impassible mais ses yeux étaient furieux. Jade le regarda:

-... Dis moi quelque chose au moins... demanda-t-elle

-... Sors. ordonna-t-il. Va-t'en.

Jade retint ses larmes et s'éxécuta. Elle sortit de la pièce et fonça dans les rues de Suna en pleurant.

Les ninjas de Konoha attendirent avec appréhension que Gaara et Jade reviennent. Les Uchiwa et Naruto commençaient à s'agiter: celà faisait plus de deux heures que Jade était partie avec le Kazekage. Naruto faisait les 100 pas tandis que les Uchiwa voyaient leurs expressions se durcir et l'inquiétude les ronger. Soudain, Naruto explosa:

-Cette fois, j'y vais! décida-t-il. C'est pas normal qu'ils mettent autant de temps!

Sasuké et Itachi se levèrent:

-On te suit. assura Sasuké

Sakura et Shikamaru soupirèrent:

-Incapables de rester tranquilles. grommela Shika

-C'est pas normal que Gaara n'aie envoyé personne pour nous tenir au courant. dit Témari, inquiète

-Allons-y! décréta Itachi

Les 6 ninjas se rendirent au bureau du Kazekage et ils virent l'assistant de Gaara:

-Mitsuki. appela Témari

-Ah, bonjour Témari. la salua le ninja

-Où ils en sont? s'enquit-elle

-Ils? demanda Mitsuki. Mais le Kazekage est seul. Il a ordonné qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte après le départ de Mademoiselle Uchiwa.

Tous se regardèrent, étonnés, et Naruto entra dans le bureau de Gaara:

-Où est Jade? demanda-t-il avant de voir le Kazekage en larmes

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son meilleur ami:

-Gaara, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? s'enquit Naruto

-... Tu sais pour... Arna? demanda Gaara

Naruto acquiesça:

-Je... Je n'ai pas pu ...lui dire autre chose... dit le Kazekage. Elle est partie et j'ai rien fait pour la retenir...

-Raconte moi. demanda Naruto

-Je... Je lui ais dit de partir... Je lui ais dit "Va t'en!"... Elle est partie Naruto... J'avais peur que... J'avais peur que son lien avec les Uchiwa ne se resserre, j'avais peur que Arna et ses sentiments ne prennent le dessus... Je n'ai plus de Biju, Naruto. Si Arna prend le dessus, Jade ne m'aimera plus...

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Gaara! Mais on verra ça plus tard. Il y a combien de temps qu'elle est partie?

-Heu... Environ 1h30... Pourquoi?

-Elle est pas venue nous voir. répondit le blond, inquiet

Gaara écarquilla les yeux:

-Elle ne serait quand même pas partie pour de bon? s'étrangla-t-il

-Je ne sais pas... avoua Naruto

-Il faut aller la chercher! paniqua Gaara en se levant

Le Kazekage sortit en trombe de son bureau et vit les autres:

-Il faut retrouver Jade! dit-il avant partir en courant

Tous se séparèrent dans les rues de Suna et se retrouvèrent au bureau de Gaara après des heures de recherches. Le Kazekage était désemparé:

-Elle est partie... répétait-il sans cesse

-La faute à qui? explosa Sasuké

-Du calme frérot, elle est là. dit Itachi en montrant sa cousine qui arrivait tranquillement.

-Jade! s'exclama Sasuké en fonçant vers sa cousine

Les 2 Uchiwa et Naruto prirent la jeune kunoichi dans leurs bras au grand étonnement de celle-ci:

-T'es revenue maman. souffla Naruto, rassuré

-Beh... Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous les 3? demanda-t-elle, surprise

-Ca fait des heures qu'on te cherche! la gronda Sasuké

-Oui, je sais. On m'a prévenue. dit Jade. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Ils ont flippé pour rien. grommela Shika

-Hein? s'étonna Jade. Pourquoi?

Gaara prit Jade dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux:

-J'ai cru que tu avais quitté Suna à cause de moi. murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé de cette façon...

-C'est pas grave. assura-t-elle. Je m'y attendais tu sais? Enfin, je m'attendais à pire en fait. avoua-t-elle avec un sourire

Gaara la regarda douloureusement:

-Tu t'attendais à ce que je te parle comme ça? demanda-t-il

-Non, je m'attendais à ce que tu te mettes en colère contre moi, que tu cries, que tu dises que tu ne voulais plus me voir...

Jade allait continuer sa liste quand Gaara posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune ninja. Elle répondit au baiser et Gaara la regarda dans les yeux en caressant sa joue:

-Comme si je pouvais te demander de ne plus jamais me voir. souffla-t-il. Et je vivrais comment moi, sans toi?

Jade sentit le rouge monter sur ses joues:

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi? demanda-t-elle

Gaara nia:

-Comment je pourrais être en colère contre toi alors que tu viens de prouver que tu me faisais confiance? Je t'aime Jade. avoua Gaara. Le fait que tu aies un Biju n'y changera rien.

Jade sauta au cou de Gaara et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Tous les autres se détournèrent jusqu'à ce que Naruto intervienne:

-Hey, lâche ma mère. grogna-t-il

Tous, y compris Jade et Gaara, rirent


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 27: Elevage de Kyubi

Jade attendait au terrain d'entraînement avant l'aube le lendemain de son arrivée à Suna. Elle profitait des dernières étoiles qui étaient dans le ciel. Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent peu après:

-Salut M'man. sourit Naruto, tenant Sakura par la main

Jade sourit et tourna la tête vers le jeune blond de Konoha:

-Salut Naruto. Salut Sakura. lança-t-elle

-Salut Jade. dit Sakura

La protectrice de Arna étudia les traits de Sakura avec attention.

"Elle a peur." pensa-t-elle

"C'est normal." répondit Arna. "Il faut lui expliquer exactement ce que l'on va faire et ce que ça engendrera."

"Je le sais oui." approuva Jade. "Mais ça sera douloureux pour eux trois... Est-ce qu'on pourra supporter leur douleur?" s'inquiéta-t-elle

"Nous n'avons pas le choix. On ne peut pas les laisser éprouver la même douleur que celle que nous avons subie dans le désert... Il faut les protéger tous les trois autant que nous le pouvons."

"Tu as raison." admit Jade

-Asseyez-vous. dit Jade en s'entourant du chakra de Arna

Naruto et Sakura s'éxécutèrent et s'assirent en face de Jade:

-Je vous préviens que ce que nous allons faire ne sera pas sans danger. Il faudra que vous éxécutiez mes ordres au moment même où je les donnerais. Sans discuter. annonça Jade en fixant Naruto et Sakura jusqu'à ce qu'ils acquiesçent. Sakura, tu resteras avec Naruto. Tu ne lâchera pas sa main, tant içi que là-bas. ordonna Jade

Naruto écarquilla les yeux:

-Tu ne comptes tout de même pas l'emmener devant la cage de Kyubi? demanda-t-il

-Si. répondit Jade. C'est là qu'elle sera le plus utile puisque c'est là qu'on élèvera Kyubi. Elle ne risquera rien tant que vous obéirez à mes ordres.

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto, ça ira. assura Sakura

Jade hocha la tête:

-Vous êtes prêts? demanda-t-elle

Naruto prit une grande inspiration puis :

-Allons-y. dit-il

Jade ferma les yeux et laissa deux de ses queues de chakra entourer Naruto et Sakura. Tous les trois se retrouvèrent devant une immense grille. Lentement, un autre Biju apparut: Arna. Sakura s'agrippa à Naruto pendant que Jade allait caresser Arna avec douceur. Celle-ci regardait Naruto. Elle s'avança et baissa la tête, de façon à ce qu'il puisse la toucher:

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Naruto. dit-elle. Et de pouvoir te parler en personne. ajouta-t-elle

-Moi aussi. assura Naruto avant de caresser timidement Arna sur la joue.

Le Biju se tourna vers Sakura:

-Tu n'es qu'une ninja ordinaire, aucun Biju n'est en toi. Pourtant, tu es bien plus courageuse que certains d'entre nous. La force et la détermination qui t'habitent sont exceptionnelles et te permettent d'être içi aujourd'hui. Personne ne peut comprendre ce que tu ressens en ce moment, Sakura. Mais sache que je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour mes fils. Tu as ma gratitude éternelle.

-Heu... Ce n'est rien... répondit Sakura, hésitante

Arna rit et Jade eut un sourire amusé:

-Sakura, détends toi. Personne içi ne te fera de mal, j'y veillerais. assura Arna

La kunoïchi parut se détendre un peu et eut un petit sourire:

-Kyubi maintenant. dit Jade

Arna acquiesça et se tourna vers la cage en même temps que Naruto:

-Montres toi, mon fils. ordonna Arna

Lentement, l'éclairage de la pièce humide vira au rouge. Après quelques instants, Kyubi apparut derrière les grilles:

-Bonjour, mè le démon. Salut gamin. lança-t-il. Je vois que tu as amené du monde avec toi... Dont la petite rose. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire après tout...

Kyubi ricana et Sakura déglutit, terrifiée. Arna intervint:

-Tiens toi comme il faut Kyubi. gronda la démone. Je suis venue pour te permettre de sortir. Mais je ne te laisserais pas libre tant que tu n'auras pas appris la sagesse qui convient à ta nature, petit démon. dit Arna, apparemment amusée par ce qu'elle venait de dire

Kyubi soupira:

-Dis, gamin, t'étais obligé d'envoyer ma mère pour qu'elle me fasse la morale? demanda le renard

-Oui. répondit Naruto avec un sourire en coin

-Hn... fit Kyubi. Tu n'es pas si bête que ça, gamin.

-Toi non plus, apparemment. sourit Naruto

Kyubi montra les crocs, formant un semblant de sourire:

-Je vais aimer te taquiner, gamin. Tu n'y échapperas pas.

-Kyubi. gronda Arna, le rappelant à l'ordre

Le Biju enfermé baissa la tête:

-C'était une blague. se justifia-t-il

-Kyubi, est-ce que tu es prêt? demanda Jade.

Le démon regarda Jade droit dans les yeux et ses babines s'étirèrent:

-Mmh... Tu es l'enfant qui a sauvé ma mère, la petite Jade. Je vois que Arna n'a pas été abritée par n'importe qui. dit Kyubi. Mais je me demande si toi même, tu sais qui tu es, petite.

Jade sourit:

-Je sais qui je suis, petit. affirma-t-elle. C'est pourquoi j'ai pu accueillir Arna.

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda Naruto avec curiosité

-Tu ne le sais pas? s'étonna le renard. Tu ne fais pas attention à certains détails qui sont principaux... J'ai beaucoup de travail avec toi. se plaignit le renard.

-Ces détails que tu vois ne sont évidents que pour les Bijus, Kyubi. Naruto ne peut avoir vu une telle Arna

-Je ne comprend pas. avoua Naruto

-Cette petite est la fille de Katya Uchiwa et d'un Biju qui était dans son père. dit Kyubi

-Qui était-ce? demanda Naruto

-Moi. dit Kyubi en étirant ses babines.

Naruto et Sakura restèrent figés, incrédules:

-Tu blagues? demanda Naruto. C'est pas possible!

-Mais bien sur que si. assura Kyubi. Jade est à 100% Uchiwa, mais elle est aussi ma fille. J'ai mélangé mon essence à celle du père de Jade à un moment précis. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais assez pour que Jade soit conçue.

La jeune fille grimaça:

-Si tu pouvais éviter les détails... dit-elle

Kyubi rigola:

-Kyubi, es-tu prêt? Sakura et Naruto ne pourront pas rester indéfiniment içi comme Jade et moi.

Le démon acquiesça:

-Allez y. dit-il, redevenant sérieux

Quatre petites queues rouge apparurent derrière Jade quand elle s'entoura d'un chakra rouge. Elle et Arna dirigèrent leur queues vers la tête de Kyubi. Il ne bougea pas mais ferma les yeux:

-Naruto, Sakura, venez derrière Jade. Nous vous protègerons quand la malfaisance de Kyubi s'éteindra. dit Arna.

Naruto et Sakura s'éxécutèrent et trois autres queues poussèrent sur le manteau de chakra de Jade, s'enroulant autour du couple:

-Ne bougez surtout pas. siffla Jade

Lentement, une boule de chakra noir se forma devant la cage. Kyubi gémit de douleur. Arna et Jade restèrent concentrées. La boule noire grandit au fur et à mesure que les deux retiraient la malfaisance de Kyubi. Le démon renard s'écroula et la boule noire se répandit en une vague, frappant de plein fouet Jade et Arna qui protégeaient Sakura et Naruto. Jade hurla de douleur mais maintint la protection autour des deux ninjas de Konoha. Arna poussa un hurlement à son tour puis tout devint noir. Sakura et Naruto reprirent possession de leurs corps, le soleil déclinait. Ils virent Jade effondrée sur le sol, couverte de sang. Ils se précipitèrent vers elle:

-Jade! s'écria Naruto

Sakura s'agenouilla près d'elle et tenta de la soigner mais sans succès:

-Arna est aussi touchée que Jade. en déduisit Sakura. Va chercher de l'aide Naruto. demanda-t-elle

Le blond ne se le fit pas répéter et fonça au bureau de Gaara. Il y entra en trombe et vit Témari, Shika, Sasuké, Itachi et Gaara. Ce dernier blêmit en voyant Naruto en pleurs:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il

-C'est Jade. Elle est bléssée. Sakura dit que Arna est autant touchée qu'elle! Elle n'arrive pas à la soigner! Il nous faut de l'aide!

Tous sortirent du bureau et Gaara envoya Mitsuki prévenir l'hôpital. Les Uchiwa arrivèrent les premiers auprès de Jade et se figèrent: Sakura pleurait à côté du corps inerte et ensanglanté de Jade.

-Sakura? murmura Sasuké

La kunoïchi releva la tête:

-Je... Je n'ai rien pu faire... sanglotta-t-elle. Elles étaient bléssées toutes les deux...

Itachi se laissa tomber sur les genoux et posa ses mains au sol, devant lui, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Sasuké fondit en larmes et se laissa tomber aussi. Le reste de la troupe arriva avec des médecins mais ils comprirent en voyant l'état des Uchiwa. Témari fondit en larmes et se précipita vers Jade tandis que Gaara pleurait silencieusement, désemparé:

-Jade, réveille toi! hurla Témari. Jade! T'as pas le droit de mourir! T'as les Biju à élever, t'as oublié? Réveille toi! cria-t-elle

Shikamaru la prit dans ses bras:

-Elle est morte Téma. murmura-t-il

-T'as pas le droit! hurla Témari avant de s'effondrer en sanglots. T'as pas le droit! répéta-t-elle en sanglottant

Soudain, Gaara prit une décision: il pouvait ramener Jade à la vie. Il le pouvait s'il sacrifiait la sienne. Il s'approcha d'elle et laissa son chakra le recouvrir. Naruto se jetta sur lui:

-Non! hurla-t-il.

-Laisse moi Naruto! exigea le Kazekage. Laisse moi la ramener!

-Non! s'entêta Naruto en pleurant. Tu ne dois pas faire ça Gaara. Elle ne le voudrait pas...

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle! hurla Gaara sentant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Je ne peux pas exister si elle n'est pas là!

Soudain, Jade se cambra et prit une forte inspiration. Tous la regardèrent avec stupéfaction pendant qu'elle s'entourait de ses trois chakras (le normal, celui hérité de Kyubi et celui de Arna), guérissant ainsi ses blessures.

-Ar... Arrêtez... de crier... murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: Les questions de Sasuke.**

Jade était à l'hôpital de Suna. Elle se faisait examiner par les médecins dont Sakura pendant que tous les autres attendaient dehors, anxieux. Naruto était en compagnie des Uchiwa et de Gaara quand:

"Eh gamin, où sont ma mère et ma fille?" s'enquit Kyubi

"Elle et Arna ont failli mourir... répondit tristement Naruto. Ou du moins, elles sont mortes pendant quelques instants..."

"Si c'est une blague ..."commença Kyubi

"Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais blaguer sur notre mère et notre fille?" demanda Naruto, indigné

"Probablement pas, non. admit Kyubi. Comment vont-elles?" demanda-t-il

"Sakura et les meilleurs médecins de Suna sont en train d'examiner Jade qui elle-même doit examiner Arna." répondit le ninja

"Tout ça pour nous sauver tous les trois... gronda Kyubi. J'aurais du prévoir qu'elles feraient ça..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? s'enquit Naruto. De quoi tu parles?"

"Quand elles ont nettoyé mon esprit de tout ce qui ne devait pas y être, elle ont pris le contre-coup... Je m'étonne même que ça ne les ait pas tuées... Elles ne voulaient pas que Sakura, toi ou moi soyons blessés..."

Naruto ne répondit pas.

-Tout va bien, Naruto? demanda Témari en voyant que le blondinet semblait plus pâle que les Uchiwa

Le ninja acquiesça faiblement et ils virent tous Sakura arriver:

-Alors? demandèrent-t-ils tous en même temps

-Elles vont s'en sortir. sourit Sakura. Les blessures de Jade sont presque toutes guéries et elle m'a dit que Arna n'en avait plus

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement:

-J'aimerais les voir. demanda Naruto

-Je suis désolée Naruto mais...

-S'il te plait. la coupa le blond en vrillant le regard de Sakura. Je dois lui parler...

Sakura acquiesça:

-D'accord. accepta-t-elle. Mais pas longtemps.

Naruto acquiesça et suivit Sakura:

-Et nous? demanda Itachi

-On peut la voir? continua Sasuké

Sakura nia:

-Pas pour le moment. répondit-elle

-Pourquoi Naruto a le droit lui? s'indigna Sasuké. Il n'est même pas de sa famille!

-Kyubi est le père de Jade. dit Naruto, tête baissée.

Tous se figèrent:

-C'est impossible... murmura Shikamaru. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il ait été dans un autre Jinchuriki et qu'il...

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. le coupa Naruto. Son précédent Jinchuriki... c'était le père de Jade.

-Attend, tu veux dire que notre oncle était un Jinchuriki? s'étonna Itachi

Naruto acquiesça:

-C'est pour ça que Jade a pu accueillir Arna. Parcequ'elle est sa descendante directe.

Gaara soupira:

-Décidément, on ne saura jamais tout sur elle... dit-il. Elle cache tellement de secrets...

Témari acquiesça.

-Je vous dirais comment elle va. promit Naruto avant de partir voir sa fille et sa mère

Cela faisait deux jours que Jade était en soins intensifs. Sakura autorisa Sasuké et Itachi à aller la voir. Les deux frères entrèrent dans la chambre de Jade et virent Naruto qui veillait:

-Comment elle va? s'enquit Itachi

-Mieux. chuchota Naruto. Elle s'est réveillée quelques minutes hier soir mais, depuis, plus rien. Elle a sûrement besoin de se reposer...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Sasuké. Je croyais qu'elle devait juste éduquer Kyubi.

-... Elle et Arna lui ont retiré tout ce qui était malfaisant mais elles ont pris le contre-coup... C'est ce qui les a blessées. répondit Naruto

-Alors, c'est à cause de Kyubi que Jade est dans cet état? demanda Sasuké, rageur

Les yeux de Naruto rougirent, ses pupilles s'affinèrent jusqu'à devenir deux fentes, ses canines s'affutèrent:

-Tu crois que j'ai blessé les deux personnes qui me sont le plus cher? gronda Kyubi. Est-ce que c'est ce que tu viens de dire, Uchiwa?

-Nous sommes inquiets pour Jade, c'est tout. répondit Itachi

-Son état m'inquiète aussi. assura Kyubi. Ma fille est trop jeune pour supporter seule de telles blessures.

-Mais Arna l'aide, non? s'inquiéta Sasuké

-Bien sur. acquiesça Kyubi. Mais il est normal que ça prenne du temps. Ma mère doit d'abord se guérir totalement avant de pouvoir s'occuper de Jade convenablement.

-Elles savaient ce qu'elles faisaient, pas vrai? demanda Itachi

Kyubi opina:

-Ma mère et ma fille sont extrêmement semblables au niveau du caractère. dit-il. Si Arna a décidé de nous protéger tous les trois, c'est probablement que Jade le voulait aussi...

-Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour les aider? demanda Sasuké après un instant de réflexion

Kyubi sembla amusé et il tourna la tête vers le jeune Uchiwa:

-Serais-tu en train de demander à réparer tes erreurs, Uchiwa? demanda-t-il.

-Quelles erreurs? s'étonnèrent les deux garçons

-Gaara a dit à Naruto combien tu avais fait souffrir Jade. A cause de toi, elle est restée à Konoha alors qu'elle voulait aller à Suna avec le Kazekage...répondit-il

Sasuké ne répondit pas.

-Ma fille ne t'en veux sûrement pas. Elle est plus semblable à Naruto que ce qu'elle montre pour ce qui est de la gentillesse. Sache tout de même que si j'avais pu l'empêcher de rester avec toi, je l'aurais fait. affirma le Kyubi

-Pourquoi? demanda Sasuké

-Tu es quelqu'un qui blesse les autres, Uchiwa. répondit Kyubi. Tu as blessé Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi... Je ne veux pas que Jade souffre à cause de toi. Et si ça vient à se produire, tu n'auras pas le temps de te rendre compte de ton erreur. gronda Kyubi. Comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre, ton chakra et tes yeux sont plus néfastes que moi. C'est grâce à Arna et surtout à Jade que vous deux n'êtes plus des monstres. Cependant, pour moi, un Uchiwa restera toujours un monstre issu d'un clan maudit par mon père.

-Cesse de menacer mes cousins. dit la voix de Jade

Kyubi regarda sa fille et sourit:

-Tu vas mieux. constata-t-il. Je vais laisser Naruto t'exprimer notre inquiétude

Le chakra rouge disparut peu à peu et Naruto darda un regard inquiet sur la ninja face à lui:

-Ca va? demanda-t-il

-Oui. affirma Jade en s'asseyant et en adressant un sourire aux trois garçons face à elle

-Tu devrais rester couchée. avança Itachi

Jade sourit:

-Les Jinchuriki sont résistants. Je vais bien. assura-t-elle en se levant de son lit d'hôpital. D'ailleurs, vous allez sortir, il faut que je me douche.

Naruto sourit:

-Je vais dire à Gaara que tu vas assez bien pour nous virer de la chambre. Il sera ravi.

Jade pouffa:

-Excellente idée. approuva-t-elle

Naruto acquiesça et lui et les Uchiwa sortirent.

Naruto alla dans le bureau de Gaara. Témari, Sakura et Shikamaru s'y trouvaient:

-Alors? demanda Gaara

Naruto sourit:

-Elle nous a fichu dehors pour pouvoir aller se doucher. dit-il

Tous restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Témari éclata de rire:

-Elle a eu raison! approuva-t-elle. Vous êtes une bande de voyeurs!

Sasuké et Itachi semblèrent exaspérés tandis que Naruto prenait une teinte pivoine:

-Mais pas du tout enfin! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Témari? protesta-t-il

Sakura et Shikamaru rirent à leur tour et Gaara esquissa un sourire:

-Naruto, tu me déçois. fit-il, amusé

-Mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez! protesta Naruto

-Ca va Naruto. soupira Itachi. Tu vois bien qu'ils te font marcher.

-Et il ne marche pas, il court. rit Shika

-Je vais aller voir si ses blessures sont toutes cicatrisées. annonça Sakura en souriant

-Je peux venir avec toi? demanda Sasuké

Sakura lança un regard interrogateur à Naruto. Le blond acquiesça et elle haussa les épaules:

-Si tu veux. dit-elleIls sortirent tous les deux du bureau de Gaara et marchèrent vers l'hôpital:

-Ca ne te ressemble pas de demander une permission. commenta Sakura

-Kyubi a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait réfléchir. répondit Sasuke. Je voulais en parler avec toi...

-Je t'écoute. assura la kunoichi

Sasuke hésita quelques instants puis:

-Est-ce que Naruto et toi avez beaucoup souffert toutes ces années? demanda-t-il. Après que je sois parti?

Sakura serra les poings:

-C'est quoi cette question? gronda-t-elle

-Répond moi!

Les poings de la jeune ninja se détendirent:

-Oui. admit-elle

Sasuke sembla pensif.

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça? demanda-t-elle

-Pourquoi ça vous a fait souffrir? s'enquit le Uchiwa sans prêter attention à la question de Sakura

-Parceque Naruto te voyait comme un frère, et moi, j'était amoureuse de toi. expliqua Sakura

-Mais tu ne l'es plus.

-Non. répondit tranquillement Sakura, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres

-Dommage. fit Sasuke. J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que ça fait d'être aimé...

-Jade t'aime. répondit Sakura. Et même si Naruto ne te le dira probablement jamais, lui aussi.

-Et toi, tu me déteste? demanda le brun. Tu me déteste pour tout le mal que je vous ais causé à toi et Naruto?

-En ce qui me concerne, c'est Naruto qui me préoccupe. répondit Sakura. Il t'aime beaucoup. Et il a besoin de toi. Entre la mort de Jiraya et toutes ces choses avec Jade, Arna et Kyubi, il a besoin d'autant d'amitié que possible.

-Tu es très protectrice envers lui. nota Sasuke après un moment

Sakura sourit:

-On l'est souvent quand on aime quelqu'un de tout son coeur. fit-elle remarquer

Sasuke s'arrêta. Sakura se tourna vers lui:

-Tu étais vraiment amoureuse de moi? demanda-t-il

-Oui. répondit simplement Sakura

-Et maintenant, tu aimes Naruto.

-Oui. répète Sakura

-Pourtant, on ne se ressemble pas lui et moi. fit remarquer le Uchiwa

-C'est l'atout majeur de Naruto. blagua Sakura.

Sasuke sembla déstabilisé puis:

-Est-ce que tu penses que je fais souffrir Jade? s'enquit-il en baissant la tête

Sakura regarda vers l'hôpital et sourit: Jade arrivait:

-C'est à toi de lui demander. répondit-elle avant d'adresser un grand signe à son amie: Salut Jade! lança-t-elle

-Salut, Sakura. sourit Jade. Comment ça va? demanda-t-elle. T'as rien?

-Non, grâce à toi. sourit la ninja médecin. Mais ne recommence plus jamais ça! gronda-t-elle, faussement en colère

Jade rit:

-D'accord, je ne recommencerais pas avec toi. assura-t-elle

Sakura sourit:

-Tu nous as vraiment fait peur tu sais. dit-elle. On a cru que tu étais morte.

-Je l'étais. admit Jade avec désinvolture. Mais je le suis plus. Et toi, Sasuké, ça va comme tu veux? demanda-t-elle

-Disons qu'il y a eu mieux. maugréa le Uchiwa

Jade soupira:

-Toi et tes questions existentielles. bougonna-t-elle. Est-ce que Gaara va bien? s'inquiéta-t-elle

-On ne peut mieux à présent que tu vas bien. assura le Kazekage en arrivant avec les autres

Jade sourit:

-Gaara. dit-elle

Le Kazekage la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement:

-J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie. dit-il, réprobateur

-Désolée. sourit Jade

-Ma fille et ma mère! s'exclama Naruto en ouvrant les bras

Jade rit et fonça dans les bras de Naruto:

-Mon fils et mon père. dit-elle sur le même ton

-Content de te revoir entière. sourit le blond

Jade sourit:

-Contente de ne pas être restée morte. sourit-elle

-Laisse moi deviner, réserve de chakra inépuisable? demanda Shikamaru

-Oui. approuva Jade

-Donc tu ne peux pas mourir. conclut-il. C'est rassurant. sourit-il

-Ne nous fait plus des peurs comme ça! la gronda Témari en lui filant un coup sur la tête avec son éventail géant

Jade rit:

-D'accord, je ne le ferais plus avant d'avoir trouvé le prochain démon. promit-elle

-Parceque ça va être ça à chaque fois? s'étrangla Itachi

-Peut-être. admit Jade. Il y a des chances. fit-elle en haussant les épaules

-Super. maugréa Sasuke. De mieux

Jade rit:

-Mon cousin est de mauvais poil on dirait. lança-t-elle en agrippant Sasuke. Oh le vilain cousinou. fit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Tous rirent ( sauf Gaara qui se contenta d'un sourire en coin) devant la tête incrédule de Sasuke et une ombre de sourire passa sur son visage.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29: De nouveaux jouets: l'Hebi.**

Jade, Naruto, Sakura et les deux frères Uchiwa venaient d'arriver à Konoha. Ils allèrent directement voir Tsunade:

-Salut Mamie Tsunade! lança Naruto en entrant dans le bureau

Sakura lui colla un coup de poing sur l'épaule puis lui sourit. Il sourit à son tour:

-Je vous ramène un Naruto plus docile que jamais, Maître Hokage. annonça Jade

-Docile? Lui? Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête! bougonna Sasuke

-Rappelle nous, Sasu-con, qui s'est barré de Konoha pendant des années? demanda Naruto avec un sourire en coin qui lui faisait un peu ressembler à Sasuke

-Sans commentaires. répondit Sasuke, impassible

Tsunade sourit:

-Je vois que vous vous entendez on ne peut mieux. dit-elle, amusée. Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes?

-A part que Jade est morte, vous voulez dire? demanda Itachi

Tsunade haussa un sourcil:

-Jade est morte. répéta-t-elle

-Pas pendant très longtemps. assura l'intéressée en lançant un regard noir à son cousin qui affichait un air innocent

-J'aimerais un rapport dans les plus brefs délais Sakura. demanda l'Hokage

-Bien sûr. accepta Sakura

-Bon, pendant ce temps là, je vais aller m'entraîner. souffla Jade en sortant

-Suis la gamin. demanda Kyubi

-J'vais avec elle. annonça Naruto en sortant à son tour

Tsunade lança un regard curieux à sa disciple:

-Pourquoi Naruto va avec elle? s'enquit-elle

-Eh bien... Il s'avère qu'ils sont plus proches qu'on ne le pensait. avoua Sakura. Kyubi est le fils du Biju de Jade mais il est aussi le père de Jade.

-Je vois...

-Eh, Jade, attends moi! lança Naruto

La ninja se tourna vers lui:

-J'espérais bien que tu me suivrais. dit-elle. Il faut que toi et Kyubi vous entraîniez à travailler ensemble et plus l'un contre l'autre...

-J'aimerais qu'on m'explique pourquoi ma fille a tant d'autorité et comment elle arrive toujours à ses fins. bougonna Kyubi

Naruto sourit:

"Elle est super forte et gentille. Un peu comme Gaara." répondit-il

-Elle n'est pas du tout comme ce garçon! protesta le démon renard. Elle est bien mieux!

Naruto rit:

"Tu dis ça parceque c'est ta fille."

-Pas du tout. protesta le Biju, bougon

Tout à coup, Jade se figea. Elle regarda vers l'entrée de Konoha et huma légèrement l'air.

-Quelqu'un approche...dit Kyubi

-Qui? demanda Naruto

-Je ne sais pas. avoua Jade. Je vais voir. annonça-t-elle en courant vers l'entrée du village

Naruto la suivit et ils sortirent tous les deux du village. Jade se stoppa à environ cinq cent mètres de l'entrée et fixa une silhouette qui avançait dans leur direction.

Une seconde puis une troisième apparurent.

-Qui êtes vous? demanda Naruto en haussant la voix

Le petit groupe s'arrêta, leurs capes ne permettant pas de voir leurs visages.

-Oh... On a été repérés. geignit l'un des gars

-C'est malin! râla une fille

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent? demanda un second homme

Jade sourit:

-Naruto, voilà notre entraînement d'aujourd'hui. annonça-t-elle. On va voir comment Kyubi et toi arrivez à vous entendre.

-Tu sais qui ils sont? s'étonna Naruto

-Je pense en avoir une petite idée. admit-elle en sortant un kunai. Tu es prêt? s'enquit-elle

-Cette folle veut se battre contre nous? s'étonna la voix du second homme

-On dirait. fit le premier, comme amusé

Naruto sortit un kunai à son tour et regarda le groupe de trois avec anxiété.

-Allons-y! s'écria Jade en fonçant vers le groupe de trois

Naruto vit un chakra blanc recouvrir Jade et elle eut un sourire:

-Prends en de la graine. lança-t-elle

Jade disparut de devant les trois. Ils tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens:

-Où est-elle? demanda la fille avec nervosité

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et Jade apparut derrière la fille avant de lui donner une tape presque amicale sur la tête. La fille se retourna, enragée. Elle sortit un

kunai:

-Montre toi! ordonna-t-elle

Un autre rire étouffé se fit entendre et le premier gars se prit une tape sur le dos. Jade continua à s'amuser avec les trois un moment. Naruto l'entr'apercevait de

temps en temps mais jamais assez pour pouvoir la voir distinctement. Soudain, Sasuke arriva et croisa les bras. La fille se précipita vers lui en pleurs:

-Sasuke!pleura-t-elle. Il y a une folle de ton village qui nous martyrise!

Le Uchiwa soupira:

-Jade, ça suffit. Tu t'es assez amusée. dit-il

La kunoichi apparut devant Sasuke, tournant le dos aux autres: elle riait. Le second gars fonça vers elle mais elle l'évita et il tomba. Elle rit de plus belle:

-Vous êtes de bons jouets. assura-t-elle. Sasuke, tu me les prête pour mon entraînement? demanda-t-elle, semblant être une enfant qui fait un caprice

-On est pas des jouets! protesta le premier gars

-D'accord, ils sont à toi. accepta Sasuke

-HEIN? firent les trois

-Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang? demanda Naruto, perdu

-C'est l'Hebi. répondit Jade, amusée

Les trois ninjas découvrirent leurs visages. Le premier gars s'avérait être Suigetsu, la fille, Karin et le second gars était Juugo .

-Tu ne vas pas vraiment nous laisser à cette folle? demanda Juugo

-Pourquoi pas? demanda Sasuke

Jade sourit:

-Chouette! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. On va bien s'amuser... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

-Pitié, ne nous laisse pas avec elle. demanda Suigetsu. Elle est pas normale. On a même pas réussi à la toucher.

-Je m'en doute, même moi je ne le peux pas. admit Sasuke

-Mais c'est qui cette fille? demanda Karin

-Ma cousine. répondit Sasuke

Les trois de l'Hebi se pétrifièrent et regardèrent Jade, incrédules:

-Elle nous a ridiculisés sans même se battre. dit Juugo

-Elle n'a même pas utilisé le sharingan. fit Karin, incrédule

-T'es une expérience de Orochimaru toi aussi? demanda Suigetsu, curieux

Jade nia:

-Je suis juste la fille de Kyubi. sourit-elle

Les trois déglutirent:

-Comment c'est possible? demanda Karin

Jade grimaça:-Je ne tiens pas à connaître les détails. ça serait trop perturbant. Sasuke, tu veux bien aller les montrer à Maître Hokage que je puisse montrer à

Naruto comment jouer avec de petits jouets comme eux?

Le Uchiwa eut un sourire en coin:

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas considérer tes ennemis comme des jouets, Jade. dit-il

Elle haussa les épaules et eut un sourire narquois, faisant ressortir sa ressemblance avec Sasuke:

-Ils ne méritent pas d'être appelés ennemis tant qu'ils ne peuvent pas me toucher. affirma-t-elle avec arrogance. Ce ne sont que des jouets!

Sasuke eut un rictus amusé en voyant les têtes de ses ex-collaborateurs:

-Très bien. Mais ne les casse pas. On ne sait jamais, ils pourraient servir. dit-il

Jade acquiesça:

-De toute façon, c'est juste pour entraîner papa et Naruto. dit-elle. Ils feront l'affaire. assura-t-elle

-Jade? Naruto? s'étonna soudain une voix de garçon

La kunoichi se tourna vers le garçon en question:

-Tiens, salut Neji! lança-t-elle gaiement. Je ne savais pas que tu étais à Konoha. Si j'avais su, je serais venue vous voir toi et Hinata.

-Jade, est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi l'Hebi de ton cousin est içi? demanda sévèrement le Hyuga

-Heu... Non. admit la Uchiwa. Mais eux doivent le pouvoir. N'est-ce pas mes nouveaux jouets? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire terrifiant

-On est venus voir Sasuke. s'empressa d'expliquer Karin

-On a des nouvelles à propos de l'Akatsuki pour votre Hokage. continua Suigetsu

Jade se rembrunit immédiatement:

-Vous auriez du dire ça plus tôt. râla-t-elle. On a perdu du temps!

-Vous savez où sont les autres Biju? demanda Naruto

-On en a localisé un. admit Juugo.

-Lequel? s'enquit Jade

-Ichibi. répondit Karin

Jade et Naruto se pétrifièrent:

-C'était le Biju de Gaara. murmura Naruto

Le chakra blanc recouvrit à nouveau Jade. Elle toisa les trois de l'Hebi:

-Vous attendez quoi pour aller voir Maître Hokage? demanda-t-elle dans un grondement. Une invitation?

Sasuke se tourna paresseusement vers le village tandis que les trois autres étaient partis comme des fusées. Neji et Naruto regardèrent Jade:

-Pourquoi les entendre parler de Ichibi te met dans un tel état? demanda Néji

-Ichibi a été le Biju de Gaara. Gaara est mon Kazekage, Ichibi est le fils de Arna et mon oncle. gronda Jade. Les Uchiwa ont le sens de la famille, presque autant

que les Hyuga. dit-elle en lançant un regard en coin à Neji. Les personnes qu'il reste à l'Akatsuki... si je leur tombe dessus, elles vont le sentir. Je peux te l'assurer.

Elle partit, laissant Neji et Naruto étonnés. Le Hyuga se tourna vers Naruto:

-Naruto, il paraît que Kakashi veut te voir. annonça-t-il. Il t'attend au terrain d'entraînement n°3.

-D'accord. acquiesça Naruto. Merci Neji.

Le Hyuga hocha la tête et partit à son tour.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30: La décision de Gaara**

Gaara était dans son bureau avec Témari, Shikamaru et Kankuro. Il venait de recevoir un message de Konoha disant que l'Hebi de Sasuke allait conduire Jade et

son équipe auprès du Ichibi après que Jade aurait décrété que Naruto et Kyubi étaient prêts pour une telle mission. Gaara n'était pas tranquille:

-Elle va vraiment partir à la recherche de tous les Bijus alors. constata Shikamaru.

-Je sais qu'elle est puissante mais partir à la poursuite des Bijus et de l'Akatsuki me semble être une très mauvaise idée. jugea Kankuro

-Jade est plus que puissante. répondit Temari. Mais je partage ton avis. admit-elle avec inquiétude.

-Malheureusement, si la puissance de Jade vient à venir à de mauvaises oreilles, l'Akatsuki par exemple, ils vont sûrement tenter de l'utiliser. Connaissant Jade et

Arna, je ne doute pas qu'elles cèdent au chantage si quelqu'un à qui elles tiennent est menacé. Plus Jade aura de Bijus sous son égide, plus elle sera un danger

pour tout le monde. jugea Shikamaru

-Jade ne laissera jamais quiconque s'emparer des Bijus. assura Gaara

-Sauf si toi ou l'un de nous est menacé. Quand l'Akatsuki est venu pour Naruto, Jade en a fait aussitôt une affaire personnelle. Elle nous a à tous ordonné de partir

et s'est occupée elle-même des membres de l'Akatsuki. Mettons qu'un autre membre de l'Akatsuki ait été là-bas, caché. Dans l'état de confusion où nous étions, un

seul homme aurait pu tous nous capturer et nous utiliser pour faire chanter Jade.

-Je comprends où tu veux en venir. opina Gaara. Mais je ne vois pas de solution.

Shikamaru sembla hésiter puis:

-La seule solution pour que les Bijus ne tombent pas dans de mauvaises mains serait que tous soient dans des hôtes. Au moins le temps que Jade les trouve tous.

affirma Shikamaru

Gaara serra les poings:

-Tu suggères que je reprenne Ichibi? demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre

-Pas forcément toi. Des volontaires. expliqua Shika

-Qui voudrait devenir un monstre? demanda Gaara à mi-voix

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. contra Kankuro, au grand étonnement de Gaara

Le Kazekage regarda son frère:

-Explique toi. demanda-t-il

-On a tous constaté que Jade et Arna cohabitaient très bien, qu'elles étaient même complices. dit-il. Je sais que les Bijus sont dangereux en raison de leur

puissance mais si Arna et Jade peuvent les débarrasser tous de leur malfaisance, alors ils sont tous de potentiels alliés.

-Kankuro dit vrai. appuya Témari. Regarde Naruto. Il croyait comme toi que le Kyubi qu'il portait était un monstre mais quand il est parti après que Arna et Jade se

soient occupées d'éduquer le Biju, Naruto semblait plutôt complice avec lui. Il blaguait avec lui, rappelle-toi.

Gaara ne répondit pas pendant un moment puis:

-Envoyez un message à Konoha. dit-il. Dîtes au Hokage que nous les rejoindrons dès qu'ils décideront de partir pour aller chercher Shukaku. décida-t-il

-Tu es sûr de toi Gaara? demanda Témari, inquiète.

-Rien ne t'oblige à reprendre le Biju en toi, tu sais? fit Shikamaru

Gaara regarda par sa fenêtre:

-Si Jade rééduque Ichibi, alors peut-être que j'ai des chances de mieux comprendre qui est ce Biju avec lequel j'ai vécu pendant si longtemps...

Les trois acquiescèrent et sortirent du bureau du Kazekage.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapitre 31: Sasuké et ses inquiétudes **_

Néji entra dans la maison Hyuga en soupirant: le Hokage venait de dire aux quatre chefs d'équipe (lui-même, Kiba, Jade et Naruto) qu'ils partaient trois jours plus tard, un jour après l'arrivée du Kazekage et de son équipe. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Néji? appela Hinata

Le Hyuga leva les yeux et vit sa cousine: elle était vêtue d'un kimono violet très beau et avait les cheveux relevés sur la nuque. Il sourit:

-Bonsoir Hinata. dit-il

Elle sourit à son tour et enlaça le ninja:

-Que voulait Maître Hokage? demanda-t-elle

-Nous prévenir que nous partions dans trois jours. répondit Néji

Hinata acquiesça avec gravité.

-Ca sera la première fois depuis longtemps que nous allons tous travailler ensemble. constata-t-elle.

-On sera 15 ninjas. J'ai peur que ça fasse trop pour une telle mission. avoua-t-il

-Jade a prévu un plan plus que convenable. assura Hinata. La moitié d'entre nous va juste capturer les membres de l'Akatsuki dans la mesure du possible. Les équipes de Naruto, Jade et du Kazekage s'occuperont du Biju.

-Je sais, Jade nous a exposé son plan. admit Néji. Mais je ne suis tout de même pas très rassuré quant à la capture des membres de l'Akatsuki.

-On fera de notre mieux. sourit Hinata

Néji acquiesça et ils allèrent dîner.

Jade était chez elle, dans la résidence Uchiwa. Elle avait insisté auprès de ses cousins pour habiter dans son ancienne maison. Ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'accepter quand elle avait proposé un combat pour les mettre d'accord. Elle était ainsi en tête à tête avec Arna, vérifiant chaque point du plan qu'elles avaient mis au point. Jade allait se coucher quand on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'enquit-elle

-Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir dîner avec moi en ville. demanda le garçon en souriant

-T'es consigné dans le quartier Uchiwa. fit remarquer Jade, exaspérée

-... Exact. admit-il piteusement. Alors est-ce que ça te dirait de te promener dans le quartier avec moi? demanda-t-il, regagnant son sourire

Jade eut un sourire en coin:

-Est-ce que tu as déjà affronté le Kazekage? s'enquit-elle

-Heu... Non. admit Suigetsu. Pourquoi?

-C'est mon petit ami. sourit Jade

-Ah... fit le gars de l'Hebi. Mais c'est pas grave, il en saura rien. assura-t-il avec un sourire

Jade soupira et ferma la porte:

-Bonne nuit Suigetsu. dit-elle, exaspérée

-Hey, attend! protesta le ninja alors que Jade montait dans sa chambre

Sasuke apparut derrière Suigetsu:

-Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. gronda-t-il

Suigetsu se figea et se tourna vers Sasuke:

-Bien sûr que j'en ai une. assura Suigetsu en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Je voulais la divertir, c'est tout.

Sasuke activa son sharingan:

-Ne t'approche pas de ma cousine. ordonna-t-il, menaçant. Si jamais tu l'approches de trop près, on sera cinq à te faire la peau. Dans les cinq, il y a Itachi, Gaara, Naruto et Kyubi plus moi. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà vu un Biju se battre mais crois moi, tu ne veux pas que Kyubi apprenne que tu courtises sa fille.

Suigetsu déglutit:

-Bon, j'vais aller me coucher moi. dit-il. A plus! lança-t-il en déguerpissant

Sasuke soupira et désactiva ses sharingans. Jade, assise sur le toit, le regarda, amusée:

-Tu te ranges du côté de mon petit ami, de mon père et de mon fils maintenant? demanda-t-elle

Sasuke leva les yeux vers elle:

-Il faut bien si je ne veux pas te perdre. répondit-il

Jade sourit et atterrit près de lui:

-Bip! Mauvaise réponse! sourit-elle. Tu aimes beaucoup Naruto et tu commences à apprécier Gaara pour ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour moi. affirma-t-elle

Sasuke détourna le regard, agacé:

-Pourquoi tu te crois toujours obligée de me dire pourquoi je fais et dis les choses? bougonna-t-il

-Parceque tu finirais par croire à tes mensonges sinon. répondit Jade avec sérieux. Cesse de te trouver des excuses bidon pour cacher ton attachement envers les autres, Sasuke. dit-elle. J'aimerais que tu te mettes dans la tête que ce n'est pas en cachant tes sentiments que tu auras quelqu'un qui t'aimera autant que tu l'aimeras. Tes questions existentielles, tu ne peux pas les régler en fuyant tes sentiments. Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'aimer et d'être aimé? Alors cesse de te cacher sous ce masque de froideur et d'indifférence. Affiche haut et clair tes sentiments et tes pensées. Montre aux autres qui tu es, et non ce que tu veux qu'ils croient que tu es.

Sasuké ne répondit rien et Jade rentra chez elle puis alla se coucher. Sasuke rentra chez lui et vit Itachi sur le canapé, en train de lire. Le plus vieux des frères Uchiwa lança un regard rapide à Sasuke et soupira:

-Tu t'es encore fait remonter les bretelles par Jade? demanda-t-il

Sasuké ne répondit rien et s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à Itachi. Ce dernier posa son livre et observa son frère:

-Elle a dû te toucher cette fois pour que tu sois amorphe... supposa Itachi

-Est-ce que tu crois que... toi et moi, on pourra avoir une vie normale? demanda Sasuke. Avec des amis, des femmes, des enfants...

-Pourquoi pas? répondit Itachi en haussant les épaules. Pour ce qui est des amis, on a qu'un pas à faire pour en avoir. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les deux Hyuga et le petit Saï. Je les trouve très intéressants. Le Nara aussi.

Sasuke ne répondit pas.

-Tu doutes. constata Itachi

-Kyubi a dit que notre clan avait été maudit par son père... Peut être que notre malédiction nous pousse à ne pas aimer ni être aimer...

Itachi se leva et toisa son frère:

-Je suppose que Jade te l'a déjà dit mais si tu t'arrêtes sur une stupide prétendue malédiction, tu n'iras pas loin! Jade est une Uchiwa, elle aussi. Et pourtant, elle s'en sort très bien. Elle est appréciée de beaucoup de ninjas. Et ils ne sont pas n'importe qui. Le Hokage lui fait entièrement confiance. Jade serait bien placée pour devenir le prochain Hokage si Naruto n'était pas un ninja de Konoha. Est-ce que trouves que c'est une malédiction? Notre clan peut revivre. Il peut redevenir aussi important qu'autrefois. Il ne tient qu'à nous de changer notre condition. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais moi, je me battrai pour le clan Uchiwa. Nous n'avons pas le droit de tout laisser tomber sous prétexte qu'un démon nous a soi-disant maudits.

Itachi s'en alla dans sa chambre, laissant Sasuke à ses réflexions.


End file.
